Dark Remnants
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Sequel to Rise. Cybertron has been restored and both Autobot and Decepticon alike are working together to bring their home back to its Golden Age. But will a group of devout mechs, loyal only to Megatron, destroy the already fragile peace? Cowritten with blondie-moyashi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Plasmarift, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: I'll Follow You by Shinedown**

_Emusa could remember when she first met Knock Out. They were so young then, just entered in the Academy. She ran with what others would call "the popular crowd" while Knock Out hardly socialized with anyone, instead spending time studying for various medical exams. She knew he had aspirations to become a medic one day and worked tirelessly to achieve his goals._

_She thought him to be a bit odd at first but later become curious and, truth be told, a little infatuated. Even back then he took great pride in his appearance and whenever his baritone voice could be heard in the classroom, it never ceased to make her spark palpitate._

_But, she never quite had the time to talk to her what with her sire, her so-called friends, and school work to deal with._

_Until one cycle when they bumped into each other by chance. Her friends had already retired for the night in their own quarters and she was making her way back to hers. Her optics were trained on the floor as she was what some would call brooding and so she didn't notice when she bumped into the mech, carrying several medical datapads in one arm._

_Her cooling fans activated. "Aw, mech. I'm so sorry. Usually I'm a lot more graceful than this, believe me. Are you alright, Knock Out?"_

_He glanced at where she'd made contact, lightly brushing the area off more out of habit than to be rude. He then turned his attention to the femme. "No harm done. You're . . . Emura, yes?"_

_Emusa's placed a servo on her hip and smiled slightly. "Emusa." …._

_Emusa placed a servo over her racing spark. Her sire had controlled her life since the moment she was born. She'd learned to put on a facade that could easily fool anyone as she tried to cope with playing her father's game… But then… Knock Out. He wasn't a mindless rich mech who followed her around just for a chance to get lucky or for currency. He cared about her for her._

_And she couldn't help but feel that she cared about him, too. First, it was only because he was so handsome but now…_

_She felt she had found the one. And she didn't care what her sire said. She'd give up everything to be with him._

_Everything seemed perfect… Until the war came._

_At first, Emusa and Knock Out pledged to remain neutral. But that was until Megatronus himself offered Knock Out a position as the Decepticons' chief medical officer, promising him that those who offlined his sire would pay. Never again would justice be denied to those who truly needed it. Knock Out found it hard to refuse._

_To say Emusa was angry was an understatement. She was livid. "Knock Out, how could you even think about joining in this pit-spawned war? You promised me… You promised me that we would stay neutral."_

_"Maybe it wouldn't to a spoiled femme from the same city as the leader of the Autobots. I guess can't expect you to understand the struggles of us Kaon 'lowlifes' but I know it doesn't feel right to sit back and allow the injustice to continue."_

_Two more streams of coolant poured down her facial plating before she threw her servos up in the air. "Fine. But you'll see one cycle that I'm right… And you'll regret this." She bit her bottom lip component to prevent it from trembling further before exiting the room._

The femme's alluring azure optics shot open as she emerged from stasis, chassis heaving as the memories faded into the foreground. She offlined her optics and breathed deeply, hoping to calm herself down.

Slaggit, she inwardly cursed herself. I need to forget about him… I need to.

She vented as the computer inside her stasis pod alerted her that she had arrived at her destination. She raised an optic ridge as she saw another stasis pod enter Cybertron's atmosphere beside her. Despite herself, her spark silently hoped that maybe… just maybe-

No! She scolded. Stop fragging thinking about it, Emusa. He made it clear what his feelings were when I left. I need to move on.

With these turbulent thoughts, she exited the stasis pod and observed that another femme followed suit.

She had a fairly fancy frame, the doors hanging from her hips and smooth shape marking her place of birth as Iacon. Her soft green coloring was accented by lilac pinstripe, but even the noble frame couldn't offset the plain expression that seemed welded to her facial plating. While she seemed friendly enough if not provoked, it didn't look like it would take much to do so.

Well, slag, Emusa thought. She looks just as dull as those Neutral femmes I left behind.

She turned before placing both servos on her hips as she surveyed Cybertron. Iacon was in shambles but from what she'd heard about the war, it was to be expected. She vented.

At least there'd be no more reminders of bad memories, but… If only her beloved doctor had followed her to the stars… Now… She feared she'd never be able to see him again. And, since they never bonded, the pain over not knowing whether he was alive or dead nearly killed her more than that of a broken bond.

She vented once more. Slag, I feel needy, still loving him after all this time even though he hurt me. What kind of masochist am I turning into?

But, the part of her that still held hope countered, he was the one that stole her spark. Surely, he felt bad about what happened… Maybe there was still a chance.

She tried to push those thoughts aside as she turned to the other femme with a smirk and a slight wave. "Hiya."

The femme nodded her head slightly. "Greetings."

Emusa raised an optic ridge. Primus, she hoped not everyone that survived was like this. Where's the fun in that? Her gaze was diverted however as she saw a massive drove of Autobots in the distance. "Care to join me in meeting the cavalry?"

The other followed her optics and vented slightly. "May as well get it over with."

Slag. This reemerging into society's gonna be harder than she thought. She moved towards the others, smiling slightly at all the friendly faces until…

No. No, it couldn't be.

Aloof from the group stood Knock Out, servos crossed over his chassis. His irises were red now but… Emusa could have sworn it was him.

Knock Out too seemed to study her, disbelief slowly clouding his optics.

Her brow furrowed slightly as she made her way through the crowd, all cynical and dark thoughts immediately evaporating. Could it be-? "Knock Out? Is that really you?"

He took a step forward as he coughed back the intense emotions rushing at him. "Em-Emusa?"

Emusa smiled, coolant threatening to spill from her optics. "I-It's really you… You survived."

"Mostly." His servo clenched over his spark. "There's a part that didn't even survive to step one pedde on the Decepticons' side." He quickly closed the remaining distance and wrapped her in the most spark-felt embrace he could muster. "I don't know what in the pits I was thinking the cycle I threw you out of my life."

Darkstorm's optics widened subtly as she watched the exchange. So this was the femme… She smiled. Praise God.

At this point, Emusa could barely stop the streams of coolant from streaming down her facial plating. "You jerk," she muttered, clinging to him as if to a lifeline. He was back and he was sorry. A part of her still thought it to be a dream but oh, she had him back. What did it matter? "Do you know how much I missed you? Despite everything… I just couldn't get my spark back from you."

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know . . . I just, I don't know." He couldn't even think straight to apologize properly. Slag, he couldn't even apologize improperly. "I don't know what got into me. Before I even knew what was going on you were gone. And I've had to live with the pain and guilt every cycle since."

"I'm sorry, too… Maybe… Maybe I should have gone with you. I wasn't exactly supporting," Emusa chuckled slightly.

Knock Out somehow gripped her tighter and shook his helm. "No no, you were right. I made a promise to you then I broke it. And I completely turned against you just to further my career without even considering what you wanted. There's nothing I can do to make up for what I did."

Emusa's spark ached as she heard the guilt in his voice. Why had she left? Over a mere argument at that? "It's in the past, slick. You and I both know we can't go back and change anything. Just, promise me something more?"

"Anything."

"Never let me go again. I can't tell you how boring my company's been lately."

Despite himself, despite the pain and every lowly emotion and thought in his processor, he managed a short burst of a laugh. "Never again. Rip me limb from precious limb and destroy my finish, I will follow you across the stars and back before I ever leave your side." He took a shaky breath before venting. "Primus, I missed you."

Emusa's shoulder plating shook slightly from her increased tears. Oh, thank whatever being was listening. "I've missed you too, babe. And you'd better get used to a rich Iacon femme attached to your hip, because I'm never letting you out of my sight again." She leaned her helm upwards, her lip components meeting his.

He held onto her as though he'd lose her if his grip went slack in the slightest, coolant welling in his own optics. Oh, how he'd missed her… Surely this was this "God's" work. He had thought he'd never see her again… and yet, here she was. And he was just happy to feel her embrace again.

Emusa pulled away, her spark soaring. Knock Out never did cease to make her feel like she had just drank dozens of cubes of high-grade. "There's no way you can still kiss that well after all these voors of me being gone," she murmured mischievously, a servo tracing Knock Out's facial plating as if he might disappear at any moment.

He gripped her servo with his own while still holding her against him. "I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't done it in ages. You were always the only one for me."

"Eh, I may have left behind a trail of broken sparks… but, I could never bear the thought of being with another mech. I'm afraid I've become rather anti-social lately," Emusa vented softly before smirking. "Well, I have the rest of my life cycle to reacquaint you with it." She kissed him once more. "Like I said before, I'm never leaving your side again."

"Nor do I want you anywhere else." He vented. "Now, if you will accompany me, I have a sparkling to rush home to."

Emusa swiftly pulled away from him, raising an optic ridge with her arms crossed over her chassis. "A sparkling, huh?"

His optics widened and he put his servos out in front of him, shaking them slightly in a manner referred to as "jazz hands" on Earth. "No, no no, not like that! I run the clinic here." Several seconds passed and her expression didn't change. "It-it's not mine! It's Elita's!" Another awkward pause. "Err-Elita One and Optimus Primes'."

"This true?" she turned to the group.

"It's true," Darkstorm chuckled before smiling. "My name is Darkstorm, by the way. And a pleasure, I must say, to finally meet you now that your lips are free."

Emusa looked taken aback before smirking widely. "I like her," she remarked to Knock Out before turning back to Darkstorm. "Nice to meet you too, girlie." She turned to the group. "And I, of course, extend the same to all of you." She clutched Knock Out's servo. "But, if you'll excuse us, we have a sparkling to rush home to."

The mad doctor's cooling fans activated, a rare thing for the others to witness. "Maybe someday one of our own," he said, though it was said more under his breath than as a directed statement.

Emusa grinned a tad bit evilly, having heard said statement, before waving goodbye to the others with two digits. She waited until they were out of hearing range before turning to her dear doctor. "Are you proposing to me, Knock Out?"

He smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Only if you'll have me."

"Pfft, get over yourself. You know the answer's yes," she leaned into him. "Took you long enough."

"On the contrary, love. It took me far too long."

"Can't say I disagree," Emusa chuckled before venting. "So, tell me. What's been happening in your seemingly exciting life while I was away?"

"Nothing that compares to the excitement there would've been had I not let you go." He brought a digit to his chin. "Let's see, there was an entire war spent on the Nemesis, helping end said war, revitalizing Cybertron . . . those are the highlights. Then of course there's Elita and Prime's new family, Darkstorm and Bumblebee getting hitched . . ." He tapped his chin. "I think those are the major positives. Of course, it hasn't been all sunshine and lugnuts. Breakdown didn't make it to the end of the war." His helm and voice dropped with the last note.

"I'm sorry, slick," Emusa frowned, leaning over to kiss his buccal plating. "I know you two were close and, quite frankly, I'll miss having the big guy around, too."

Knock Out offered the slightest of smiles. "Things certainly haven't been the same ever since." He looked again at Emusa. "But at least there's something special back in my life."

"Now you're just flattering me," Emusa remarked with a slight grin. "But, you always were the charmer."

"I wouldn't dream of empty flattery. You'd just rip my doors off when you found out how transparent such remarks are. If I keep it genuine, I might just live to see the cycle I rust."

Emusa smiled wildly. Oh, how she'd missed him. Real. Genuine. Handsome. And an excellent master in verbal jousting. "There you go again, assuming I'd harm you. Rather suffer through cosmetic damage, truthfully." She bumped him playfully. "But, you're wise to watch your step."

"It's not assuming as much as my spark begging you to do it after what I put you through."

Emusa vented. "I was so angry at you at first… so much so I thought I'd terminate you the next time we meet but… after everything, I still couldn't help but love you. I wanted to go back, to apologize, but I had already heard that Cybertron was abandoned… So, I waited, praying that… that that handsome, aloof doctor I once knew was still online." She gazed into his optics. "But there's no need for that. It'll only hurt worse if you keep stewing on it. We're together, online, and we both still look fantastic. Isn't that what matters?"

He gently traced the side of her face with the backs of his digits, a seemingly reluctant smile pulling at his lip components. "I suppose it is. Though I've been 'stewing on it' for many-a voor now, I fear it'll take more than one cycle to yank this stubborn, dull mech out of his old ways."

"I got you to have some fun with me before, didn't I?" Emusa smirked. "Besides, I'm stubborn. One cycle more and I'll break you."

He matched her expression. "And yet somehow that doesn't sound so unpleasant."

"This is me we're talking about here, love. How can it be?"

Knock Out's smile broadened and he fully embraced her once more. "I could wrack my processor for the rest of my life and never know."

"Well, I certainly am amazing," Emusa tightly returned it. "But I know I don't deserve a mech like you."

"And I don't know what I did in a previous life to become worthy of you."

"A lot of good things, obviously," Emusa kissed the corner of his lip components before leaning into his embrace further. "Are you sure you have to work? I… wish we could stay like this forever."

"Well, I'm not the only medical officer around anymore. One quick call and it's all taken care of." He vented. "But I'd have to let you go and I'm not inclined to do so right this nano-klik."

As if hearing him, Ratchet commed the medic. "Taking a little detour, Knock Out?"

The medic rolled his optics. "I can hear the smile in your voice, old timer. Just keep the joint from crumbling for a while, and for Primus' sake don't touch any of my new machines. They're too new to get rust on them yet."

Emusa fought to hold back her laughter. "Don't push your luck. The only reason I'm letting you off is because Darkstorm informed me of your… situation. And I've been online before you were even conceived. I know how to work the slagging machines!" Ratchet replied.

"Kssshhhh I can't-shhhhhh -king up-ssshhhhh." With a smirk, Knock Out deactivated the comm link and redirected his attention to Emusa. "Where were we?"

"You were just saying how you're unworthy of me?" Emusa smirked.

"That may be paraphrasing just a little bit." He leaned down to steal another quick kiss. "But yes."

"Now, I say we do some more catching up, doctors' orders."

His laugh rumbled from deep within his throat. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The red femme had run off with a mech in the crowd, leaving the other to face the entourage solo. It was just as well, she didn't plan on hanging around long enough to get attached to anyone, so the sooner they lost interest in her and did their own thing, the better. She'd been traveling alone long enough to know that she was more comfortable facing a roomful of Decepticons on her own than meeting new bots.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw a black and purple Seeker approach, clearly a turncoat due to her red optics clashing with the Autobot insignia that she bore on her chassis. She smiled with a friendly air. "Hello there. It's so good to see more of our kind returning as the cycles go by. My designation is Darkstorm. And yours would be?"

The femme's optics shifted from the insignia to Darkstorm's optics. "Plasmarift." She offered her servo.

"Well, Plasmarift, it's an honor to meet you," Darkstorm gratefully took the servo as her smile widened.

Meanwhile, her sparkmate studied the femme as if remembering a long forgotten memory. _Plasmarift… I've heard that name before._

_Really? But how-?_ Darkstorm's expression softened as she detected that her scout had found out where he knew the femme from. Tyger Pax. _Oh… I see._ She tried to brighten again as she gestured to him. "And this is my sparkmate, Bumblebee. Though…" She smiled softly. "I have a hunch you've already been acquainted with him."

Plasmarift's straight face faltered as her optics fell on the scout. "Bumblebee. It's good to see you're . . ." She vented lightly. "It's good to see you."

He half smiled. "It's good to see you too, Plasma. How… How've things been?"

She shrugged, trying to avoid a lengthy explanation that would only encourage uncomfortable questions. "Not much different since the exodus, just been going from place to place, crushing 'Cons, the like." She motioned to the landscape. "Seems like you lot have been busy though."

Bumblebee's expression brightened, if only slightly. "Yeah. Things have been busy around here what with all the refugees coming in and the War finally being over…" He grinned. "But there should be some new basketrek arenas coming so that'll be amazing."

Plasma offered a small smile of her own. "That sounds like fun, at least to watch you mechs play. I've always been more of one to watch than play. Besides, I doubt I'll have much down-time. We still have a lot of work to do." She looked around at the buildings as the spoke.

"Well, we certainly would appreciate the help, Plasmarift," Darkstorm smiled warmly. "God knows another pair of capable servos is always appreciated."

She nodded. "Anytime. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd probably better set up in my living quarters." A confused look crossed her features. "Uh, which way? It's been quite a while since I've been back, I'm afraid my memory is a bit fuzzy."

"I can show you to them, if you'd like," Darkstorm volunteered.

Plasmarift's brow furrowed as a familiar ache cut off her breath. Please don't let them see, she told herself. Please, pleeeaaase just go away. It seemed to work, as a moment later it was gone. She looked back at the Seeker as though nothing happened. "That would be most appreciated."

Darkstorm, as a medic, immediately noticed the flash of pain but sensed that it made her uncomfortable to talk about it and so, she said nothing. "Right this way," Darkstorm gestured towards the entrance of the base before turning to smile at 'Bee. "See you around."

"Don't stay too long or I may just have to send a search party," Bumblebee replied with a teasing grin.

Darkstorm rolled her optics as she laughed. "I shall most certainly try." With one last wave, the two femmes resumed their course. Darkstorm interrupted the silence as she softly mused with a bemused smile, "Ever since he got his voice back, there's been no living with him."

"It's good to see that he does have it, though. I honestly didn't expect that he ever would."

Darkstorm nodded. "I thank God continually that he does have it back." She smiled softly. "It certainly is good to see that he is… whole again."

"Indeed. Not only that, but our home too." Plasmarift motioned toward the sky and landscape. "It's been far too long since it looked like this."

"I'd say I was only ten voors old when I last saw it like this so I fully agree… It's been far too long. I'd actually forgotten how beautiful it can be."

The other femme turned to the Seeker with wide optics. "So young, how in the AllSpark did you get dragged into the war so early?" She grimaced. "If you don't mind my asking."

Darkstorm took this in stride with a smile. "Not at all. It is in the past so I don't mind." She paused before answering, "Well, if you saw a red and black mech Seeker amongst the crowd, that would be the principal reason. Dreadwing and Skyquake were close friends of ours and our caretakers when we were living on the streets of Kaon. When they joined, shortly after, so did we. My brother was fifteen; I was ten. My only wish was to protect him…" Her optics seemed downcast before she brightened once more. "But through the grace of God and many unfortunate and fortunate circumstances, I was taken in by the Autobots on Earth when I crash landed there after I fled a mining assault on Vorain. My brother eventually saw the error of his ways and the rest is history."

"Huh." Plasmarift's gaze returned to their path. "That's quite the history. Still, it had to have been tough, joining the war at such a young age. And judging from your optics, it looks like you started out on the harsher side."

Darkstorm paused, placing a servo near one of her optics absent-mindedly. "Unfortunately, yes. I often wish things had been different." She turned to Plasmarift before slowly smiling. "But I would not be the femme I am today if not for such experiences. I had to have faith there was a reason for it all and now that I am here today, I can't help but believe there was."

Plasmarift nodded, not saying anything as she contemplated the femme's words. Reason for everything, right.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence until finally, Darkstorm reached a spare set of quarters. She demonstrated the pass code to Plasmarift. "Well, here you have it," she gestured to the room. "If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

The femme nodded in thanks. "Much appreciated." She took a step inside, but quickly turned back toward the Seeker, having just thought of something. "Just so you know, most just call me Plasma. Seems easier to remember for some."

Darkstorm smiled. "That certainly is good to know. And, in that case, you can call me 'Storm. Most bots do."

Plasma nodded again. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around then, 'Storm." She walked further inside the room.

"I look forward to it, my friend," Darkstorm replied warmly before she turned to make her way back to Bumblebee and the others.

Plasma stopped short once the Seeker femme left. Friend…? Darkstorm barely knew her and yet she dared to call her a friend. It'd been so long since anyone dared to call her such.

She shook her helm violently, trying to push those thoughts away as another violent ache came upon her suddenly. She clutched her chassis as her breathing became labored.

She wasn't going to get attached. She'd stay here long enough to find what she was looking for and then leave.

**D/N: And there you have it, the first chapter of our new saga and we do hope it was dramatic enough. The introduction of my OC Emusa (she is so fun to write for, she has the snark that I wish I had in real life xD) and Plasmarift who has a mysterious past which will soon be revealed :3 Tell us how you liked the newest members to our family. Also, it has been brought to my attention that Darkstorm and Knock Out might have been growing too close in Rise, so what are your thoughts on that? I wanted her to show him forgiveness and compassion not romantic tension so if it comes off that way, please tell me and I'll try to fix it. As a Christian, I don't want to encourage infidelity at all.**

**Also, a friend of mine is having a really hard time. Her mum had bad cancer and she went to join the Lord sometime today so please pray for her and her family that the Lord would comfort them through this.**

**"Have nothing to do with godless myths and old wives' tales; rather, train yourself to be godly. For physical training is of some value, but godliness has value for all things, holding promise for both the present life and the life to come. This is a trustworthy saying that deserves full acceptance. That is why we labor and strive, because we have put our hope in the living God, who is the Savior of all people, and especially of those who believe" 1 Timothy 4:7-10**

**"But you, man of God, flee from all this, and pursue righteousness, godliness, faith, love, endurance and gentleness. Fight the good fight of the faith. Take hold of the eternal life to which you were called when you made your good confession in the presence of many witnesses. In the sight of God, who gives life to everything, and of Christ Jesus, who while testifying before Pontius Pilate made the good confession, I charge you to keep this command without spot or blame until the appearing of our Lord Jesus Christ, which God will bring about in His own time—God, the blessed and only Ruler, the King of kings and Lord of lords, who alone is immortal and who lives in unapproachable light, whom no one has seen or can see. To Him be honor and might forever. Amen." 1 Timothy 6: 11-16**

**To Super Shadic: xD Well, we hope you enjoyed this new saga so far.**

**To Savvy Orion: Well, we're feel killers; that's why. We do hope that we provided enough good feels for you. As for not falling into blondie's trap, you will, believe me. I used to loathe KO but now I'm obsessed. Just read him as the story goes on. He's such a jerk but he's a charming, loveable jerk. *glares at my lovely coauthor* How dare you poison our minds. And we do hope that you liked this new saga! Thank you for the lovely review, as always~**

**And thank you for all the support you guys and we hope to continue to receive it as we start our fifth saga starring Darkstorm, Skye, and all the other lovely 'Bots, Neutrals, and former 'Cons (and actual 'Cons but we're not giving away anything).**

**May God bless you and your day!**

**B/N: Can I get a massive *LAAAAA* for we're finally starting our own little story here, no reins, no episodes for inspiration. Just the characters telling us what to write (well . . . a lot of baying for our blood but more on that in future chapters). As for our new friends, I hope you enjoy. They'll bring their own little flavor and craziness to the mix. But don't think we'll be changing how it works 'round here, uh-uh. We still aim to kill your feels, one heart-wrenching chapter at a time ;D**

**Savvy Orion: Ohoooo Dream'sRealm is 150% right, I will take you on. And I will win ;D in a kind manner, of course. Just a little heart-string-tug heeere, a little heart-break theeeere. Same old, just with a new guinea pig *mwahahaaa* and pit yeah I approved! I've been a major Smokes fan from "down in front!" (Granted, it started as "AAAHHH IT'S NOLAN NORTH" and slowly became "SMOKESCREEN NOOOO" but eh, same result) If anything I think Skye was the one who had to put up with my fangirlism xD**

**Catch you awesome peoples next week~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Plasmarift, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: God's Not Dead by the Newsboys**

Emusa tugged uncomfortably at the human clothing she wore. She knew she needed to use this holoform because of this 'robots in disguise' nonsense but it was just so… awkward. How did humans survive this long being so soft and small? And their primary colors only came in neutral tones, black, and white. How dull.

Still, Darkstorm's enthusiasm was hard to resist and she was curious as to what this human holiday was about. Easter, she believed it was called.

"You use these often?" she asked her sparkmate as she walked onto the green field.

"Me, not so much. I prefer to stay away from the human populace. But most of the others are quite accustomed to them."

"I can't imagine why," Emusa shook her head. "But mech, your former apprentice can be persuasive. I'm impressed."

"Oh I am quite aware. It used to be something of an annoyance when she trained under me. Now I can't help but laugh at some of the things she talks me into. Like this whole 'being social' thing."

Emusa laughed lightly. "I applaud her. We were together how many voors before the War? Three voors after you graduated? And I still couldn't get you to be social." She smirked. "I have to learn her secret."

"Uh, no you don't. You can get me to do plenty on your own. With Darkstorm's skills of persuasion you would be nigh unstoppable." Knock Out held a light tone as he spoke.

Emusa grinned a tad bit evilly. "Precisely, love." Her hand found his as they continued on their way. "And oh, what possibilities…"

"Now that's just not fair. I'm hopeless enough against your schemes, no need to make it worse."

"I believe it's perfectly fair," Emusa replied playfully. "After all, I nearly melt every time I see you or hear your voice. I need more weapons in my arsenal, slick. Plain and simple."

"Mm nah, I like things the way they are now. Don't need to change a thing."

"Only because you have the upper servo," Emusa smirked. "How sporting of you."

Knock Out shrugged. "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"Or try certain skills of persuasion to permanently turn the game in my favor?" She grinned with a mischievous edge.

He laughed lightly. "Still not fair."

Emusa too laughed before she kissed him. "Oh, how I've missed this. You have no idea how lacking those in the Neutral colonies are in the art of verbal jousting."

He sighed as his joking tone tapered off. "I would suppose life was more stressful in Neutral circles than even with the 'Cons, with the threat from both sides and other . . . difficulties."

Emusa's witty facade faltered as she stared into his eyes which were covered in dark shades. "I admit, it wasn't the… nicest life. But, the War is over and I found you again, didn't I?" She half smiled. "So no more brooding, alright?"

He closed his eyes as a small smile returned to his features. "Your wish is my command."

Meanwhile, Flareup and Predaking looked on as their sons surveyed the area cautiously, still getting used to their holoforms. They seemed to be timid, as if they were still afraid that this was all but an induced dream and that they would wake up, back in Shockwave's lair. But another part of them was naturally curious as all younglings are.

Darksteel inched forward as he spied one of the many neon colored eggs. He picked it up, tilting his head as he studied it, before laughing. How strange these humans are, he thought.

Skylynx's brow merely furrowed as he turned to another youngling, Rafael. "W-What are we to do with these?"

Raf smiled and showed him. "They're filled with candy. You get it like this-" He demonstrated how to open the plastic container before unwrapping a piece of chocolate and popping it in his mouth. "And then you eat it. See?"

Skylynx slowly nodded before following the human's lead. He smiled however as he tasted the chocolate. It… was amazing. Far better than the diluted and growth hormone injected energon they were fed while under Shockwave's care.

Flareup felt her lips involuntarily twitch upwards as she saw her sons enjoying themselves. True, they still bore scars, mental and physical, from their stay with the Decepticons but as they remained with their true family, they seemed to relax. They even seemed happy. And she admitted that it was good to see that their nightmares had begun to ebb and that they were able to genuinely smile for the first time in forever.

"It is a beautiful sight, isn't it?" The deep voice of Predaking interrupted her thoughts.

The wild red-haired woman dressed in punk clothing raised an eyebrow at the dark man with dreadlocks and golden eyes. "I suppose it is." She turned back to them with a sigh. "I mean… I know they deserve a better carrier than me but I'm glad they're happy."

"Why do you say that? They adore you, Flareup. You are as good a carrier as any." He smiled slightly. "What have I told you about such negative thoughts?"

"Eh, don't know. When you lecture, it goes right over my helm, Fido," Flareup replied with a smirk before sighing again. "At least… they'll never be harmed again."

Flareup stopped short as she felt his hand envelop her own. "Then from your words I take it that this is cause for celebration which indeed, it is." His eyes met hers. "I have seen your true self… your kindness and strong spirit. Why do you insist on hiding behind such walls? You deserve to enjoy yourself this day."

Flareup cursed herself as she felt her eyes well with tears. True, her trust in God had helped her with most of the feelings of bitterness and lust for revenge she had developed but… she still struggled. But, seeing herself through the optics of her two sons, it changed her. They loved her. They truly loved her. And Predaking, despite her blatant hatred towards him when they first met and her brusque, unpleasant demeanor, he treated her kindly and sought to do everything in his power to take care of her and their family.

She thought he was fragging insane as she began to notice more and more how he doted upon her as they spent more cycles together. She at first reacted violently and resisted him at every turn but his sincere kindness was beginning to wear down her walls against him. And as cliché as it sounded, it almost made her love him in return.

Sister, I can already hear you and that slagger Inferno laughing at me now, she thought wryly.

"I'm afraid I'm not as strong as you," she whispered finally.

Predaking softly brushed a stray wave of hair behind her ear. "You are strong and fierce, like a Predacon yourself. You have survived many horrors that have all ended. Now that the storm has passed, should it not be time to move forward just as you have done in the past?" He smiled. "I would like to see you smile today. And though you do it around the others so very little, can you at least grace me with one? Just one?"

Despite herself, Flareup did the very same. "Fido, you're so going to fragging get it when we get home."

Predaking chuckled before his lips brushed her forehead. And, much to his delight, Flareup didn't try to resist. "I welcome it, oh flame of my spark."

Slaggit, Flareup cursed herself as her smile widened, nearly turning into a grin. Was this how her sister felt? With Inferno? Like she was sailing above the clouds like a fragging Seeker?

"There… Beautiful," Predaking murmured as he observed her expression.

True, he didn't understand himself why he loved the fierce two-wheeler... But it seemed his spark had a mind of its own. Her ferocity in battle was admirable and her natural fire continued to invite him when they were together. Perhaps, it was his sense of duty. Even though they had never bonded, he had a duty to take care of their sons and her. As the future king of his kind, he was instructed to do nothing less.

But as time progressed, he couldn't help but fall in love with distant femme who could be mistaken for a female Predacon. His sense of duty began to turn into outright adoration and, dare he even think the word, love. He knew it was natural for her to resist such advances, especially after all she had been through, and so he waited patiently. In his mind, she was worth waiting for.

And as she began to tolerate his advances and even seemed to return them, Predaking couldn't help but feel that despite their non-ideal coming together, she was the one he was meant to be with for the rest of his life. Flareup, his dearest warrior that had taimed him and helped to heal his broken spark.

Flareup glared fiercely at him though her lips were still quirked upwards. "It'd be smart for you not to push me. I'd just get Skylynx and Darksteel onto my side."

Predaking grinned, revealing sharpened teeth, before he fell forward as something crashed into him. Darksteel laughed as he wrapped his arms around his sire's neck. "I'm on your side, Carrier!"

Predaking exhaled sharply as Skylynx too pounced. "We'll protect you!" he declared.

"See?" Flareup grinned as she leaned down. "I win."

Predaking smirked. "You should know by now that as the king of my kind that I never surrender," he growled playfully as he leaned upwards and drug Flareup down with him.

Flareup laughed with abandon, for the first time in quite a long while, as she wrestled with her children and their father.

It seemed, she thought. That God really did know what He was doing.

And though she and Fido met in less than ideal circumstances, she couldn't help but feel, despite how her processor screamed at her that she was a fragging moron, that she was meant to be with him. Predaking, the annoying king with a temper that rivaled her own and a superiority complex bigger than Cybertron itself, but also the one who stole her spark. And helped her to heal... and, made her feel loved despite everything.

* * *

Moonracer smiled contently as she watched all the children play and collect Easter eggs, Dreadwing by her side. This certainly rated high on her list of human holidays. Earth seemed brand new as if it had been born again after winter. She had never seen so many bright colors, not even in the infamous Helix Gardens in Praxus.

But Easter was so much more than that. It was the celebration of the death of God's Son, Jesus, and how He died for the sins of all in order for them to be saved. And how, He rose from the dead on the third day and ascended back to heaven to be with His Father.

And how, one day, He will come again.

If that did not give one hope, Moonracer didn't know what would.

"So... it's over," the young woman with child-like auburn curls said after a long, companionable silence. "Megatron's in exile. Iacon's on its way to being fully rebuilt. And... Flare seems happy. Really happy. You have no idea how worried I've been for her with all that's happened."

"Praise the good Lord for such blessings," the regal African American man replied with a smile. "And I do believe that she's in good hands. While Predaking has his faults, he has a good spark."

"I know it certainly isn't what she wanted. If you could have seen her and Firestar back in the day, you'd know how jealous she was of her sister. Of her life. But Predaking will be good for her. A mech that won't completely wilt under her wrath," Moonracer said the last part with a grin. "That and Steel and Lynxy are so adorable."

Dreadwing's smile turned bemused as he raised an eyebrow. "Steel and Lynxy, hmm?"

"They're soooo cute. I can't help it that I'm attached," she giggled.

"Well, any youngling would certainly be lucky to have you as a carrier."

Moonracer's pale complexion became stained red. "And you as a sire." She grinned. "You know, you can act all stoic and serious all you want but I know what a big softie you are."

"Oh? I'm soft, am I?"

Moonracer giggled once more as she hugged him. "Just like a teddy bear."

Dreadwing chuckled in response as he returned the embrace. Oh, his little Moonracer. She never ceased to brighten his spark with her sincere love.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can dote upon a mech such as me," he whispered.

She smiled as she leaned upwards. "I told you before, you may have been a 'Con, but you're a gentlemech and you have a good spark. That and I think I'm really hopeless."

"Well, you must be if I have your love," Dreadwing replied playfully before kissing her cheek.

Moonracer blushed again as she giggled. "Now, come on. There's some booths over there and I think they have some really cool games. We may even get to win another teddy bear!"

"But, of course. It is imperative that we get you another one," Dreadwing smiled as the couple continued on their way, hand in hand.

* * *

Darkstorm smiled as she saw Raf and his family approach. "Raf, I was wondering when you would come. What kept you?"

"Me and my family went to church this morning," Raf replied with a matching smile.

"Well, it's good to see you, buddy," Bumblebee grinned as he playfully ruffled the boy's hair. Raf chuckled and embrace Bumblebee in response.

Mrs. Esquivel looked on, a soft smile on her features. "And I must say it is a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Esquivel," Darkstorm turned to her.

"And it's good to see you again," Mrs. Esquivel's voice lowered so the rest of her family could not hear as her smile widened. "Darkstorm."

Darkstorm's eyes widened. "H-How do you-?"

"You think I would let mio hijo disappear for days at a time without knowing where he is?" She grinned. "Bumblebee and mi Rafael told me shortly after your attack. And I can't thank you enough for risking your life for him, mija."

"You know how I care for him. But you are welcome. It was the least I could do in return for his love and care," Darkstorm warmly replied.

Mrs. Esquivel brightened as she straightened and raised her voice to a normal level. "So, I never congratulated you. You two are married now, sí? Es about time."

Bumblebee lightly blushed while Darkstorm followed suit, chuckling while she did so. "Well, it certainly did take us long enough."

"So when are you going to have children, mija?"

Rafael looked at his mother, shocked. "Mama!"

"E-er... w-well..." Bumblebee stammered.

"I-I don't think we're quite ready to be ca-... parents," Darkstorm replied as her blush deepened. She inwardly sighed in relief however as June Darby and William Fowler approached them, the former embracing Mrs. Esquivel.

"Fernanda! So good to see you. Care to help me with these hamburgers?" she asked.

"Sí, claro. Of course."

While Mrs. Esquivel's back was turned, Darkstorm mouthed 'thank you'. June Darby merely winked before resuming her walk.

* * *

"Dear God, we thank You for all our blessings and for the opportunity to celebrate Your Son's resurrection. We thank You for loving us so much that You sacrificed Him for us and we thank You for giving us new life if we accept Your Son as our Savior," Optimus prayed. "In Jesus' name, amen."

A string of whispered "amen"s resounded across the table as Emusa raised an eyebrow. They were talking about the God that Darkstorm kept telling her about. True, the whole concept of it was a bit new to her…

But once she regained her beloved doctor after so many years of despair and doubt, she'd learned to believe in a higher power and miracles. And she couldn't help but believe that this God was involved. Emusa's expression softened into a smile as her hand found his. And she thanked Him every cycle for it.

The lunch was peaceful at first. There was much talking, laughing, and celebration until… one certain wild Japanese teenager had to interrupt the peace.

She abruptly dropped her fork, causing a loud clang on the table. Bulkhead opened his mouth, about to ask his young charge what was wrong, before her excited yelling cut him off.

"Oh my gosh! Skye, you and Smokes are getting hitched?!"

Skye looked at Miko wide-eyed, her right hand automatically covering her left. Specifically the ring on her left hand. She stammered but couldn't make actual words through her embarrassment.

The entire table became silent as Miko squealed. Before Bulkhead could interrupt, Miko began to rant excitedly, "You guys are getting hitched! How long has it been? When did he propose? How did he propose? When's the wedding going to be? Am I invited?"

The Brit looked to Smokescreen, her face red. "Shall we eh . . . make it official?"

Smokescreen slowly nodded, his face too stained red. He nervously cleared his throat before finally saying, "Uh… yeah. We're… engaged."

Skye nearly fell out of her seat as Miko leaned forward and hugged her. "I knew it was coming! Take that, Skybreak! I won the bet!"

Darkstorm's eyes widened as she turned to her brother, who merely grumbled and shrugged. "What?"

"You made a bet?" Darkstorm raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "I never thought you to be the gambling type."

"Eh, I'm a surprising mech," Skybreak grinned.

Elita One smiled warmly, one hand resting on her steadily growing abdomen. "We are so happy for you, Skye. Congratulations to you both."

"T-Thanks, Elita," Smokescreen said, still heavily blushing.

Skye bowed her head as she slightly leaned towards Smokescreen. "Thank you."

Darkstorm chuckled as she raised her glass. "A toast to the recently engaged couple! May God bless them and their marriage!"

"Amen!" Optimus smiled as he followed suit.

Emusa too followed suit before turning to the girl with a smirk. "So… how long have you and the rookie been a thing?"

Skye glared at Miko. "I'm surprised Miko didn't show you her 'photo album'."

Miko merely grinned innocently as Emusa's smirk widened. "Who says she hasn't?" She winked. "The reunion photo was particularly good."

The girl's face reddened as she groaned and buried her face in her hands. "One of these days, Miko." Smokescreen patted her shoulder sympathetically.

Miko laughed. "Oh, you know you love it." Her mischievous smirk soon returned. "Which reminds me… I should add you and Doc Knock, Em."

"Oh, just try it. You're not the only one who's skilled in the art of blackmailing," Emusa grinned a tad bit evilly.

"Challenge accepted," the female Wrecker replied as she crossed her arms.

Flareup smirked, not being able to help herself, as she bit back, "You're one to tease, Emusa, seeing as how you and the good doctor recently bonded."

It was a private ceremony and only a few attended, so this came as a shock to Miko. "No way!" she grinned. "You did?!"

"Ooohhhh" Skye smirked, though her face was still partially hidden behind her hands. "How long have you and Knock Out been a thing?"

Emusa lightly blushed as she glared at the two human femmes and Flareup. "I don't think I'm likely to tell as of this moment."

"That's okay," Miko replied impishly. "We'll just get it out of 'Storm."

Darkstorm stared pointedly at Miko. "You are leaving me out of this."

"Aw, but we're curious!"

"What is the human phrase? Curiosity **killed** the cat?" Emusa smirked.

"We have three 'Bots on our side. I'm not too worried." Skye smiled at Miko then back at Emusa.

"And I have all the Wreckers," Miko donned a matching smirk as she leaned back in her seat. "Come at me, bro. I dare you."

Darkstorm became unsettled as she saw the positively devious look on Emusa's face. Just like Knock Out when he was planning something, she thought.

As if sensing that Darkstorm was catching on, the look vanished and Emusa began to laugh. "Oh, you two are such fun. And believe me, I haven't had this much fun in ages." She grinned. "Nevertheless, it would be wise to watch your step in the future."

Trying to change the subject, Darkstorm interrupted, "So, how are you and Knock Out enjoying yourselves thus far?"

Emusa shrugged. "These… easter eggs certainly are strange as is the food and-" she rolled her eyes saucily. "-using these slagging holoforms. But, I suppose it isn't too entirely unpleasant." She smirked at Knock Out before whispering behind her hand. "You have to teach me your secret. It's very rare Knock Out actually agrees to do something social."

He pointed to Darkstorm. "Don't you dare."

Darkstorm giggled before turning to Emusa, "I'm telling the truth when I say I didn't do anything. I simply invited him to go and he said yes."

"Aw," Emusa grinned at her sparkmate. "You are such a softie, slick."

Knock Out groaned, burying his head in his hands. How did he ever get into this mess?

_Knock Out looked up as Darkstorm approached him, a wide smile on her lip components. "Knock Out, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" she asked._

_He arched an optic ridge. "No… Should I?"_

"_Well… I was wondering if you would like to join the rest of the team and I in celebrating Easter on Earth." When Knock Out hesitated, Darkstorm continued with pleading optics, "Please, Knock Out. It's only for a few joors or so and it will be fun. I'm sure Emusa would enjoy herself, too. That and it won't be the same without you there."_

_Knock Out opened his mouth, about to protest, before stopping short. "Well…" He cleared his throat. "I suppose a few joors wouldn't hurt."_

_Darkstorm grinned. "Thank you, my friend. It will be so good to see you there."_

_The crimson medic grumbled to himself once she left. She did always know how to push his buttons. _

Oh, yes. That's right. The Seeker femme and her pit-spawned ways of persuasion. I really am turning soft, he thought.

Hearing his thoughts through their recently forged bond, Emusa smirked. _You always were, slick._

**D/N: Tada~ There is our Easter chapter and we do hope y'all enjoyed it. We wish every single one of you a Happy Easter and we hope that you would celebrate Jesus' sacrifice for us and how despite His death, He rose again, conquering death, and giving us the free gift of eternal life if we believe in Him. All praise be His! And, praise God, my grandfather who I feared was dying has been healed!**

"**Early on Sunday morning, while it was still dark, Mary Magdalene came to the tomb and found that the stone had been rolled away from the entrance. She ran and found Simon Peter and the other disciple, the one whom Jesus loved. She said, "They have taken the Lord's body out of the tomb, and we don't know where they have put Him!"**

**Peter and the other disciple started out for the tomb. They were both running, but the other disciple outran Peter and reached the tomb first. He stooped and looked in and saw the linen wrappings lying there, but he didn't go in. Then Simon Peter arrived and went inside. He also noticed the linen wrappings lying there, while the cloth that had covered Jesus' head was folded up and lying apart from the other wrappings. Then the disciple who had reached the tomb first also went in, and he saw and believed— for until then they still hadn't understood the Scriptures that said Jesus must rise from the dead. Then they went home.**

**Mary was standing outside the tomb crying, and as she wept, she stooped and looked in. She saw two white-robed angels, one sitting at the head and the other at the foot of the place where the body of Jesus had been lying. "Dear woman, why are you crying?" the angels asked her.**

"**Because they have taken away my Lord," she replied, "and I don't know where they have put Him."**

**She turned to leave and saw someone standing there. It was Jesus, but she didn't recognize Him. "Dear woman, why are you crying?" Jesus asked her. "Who are you looking for?"**

**She thought he was the gardener. "Sir," she said, "if you have taken him away, tell me where you have put him, and I will go and get him."**

"**Mary!" Jesus said.**

**She turned to him and cried out, "Rabboni!" (which is Hebrew for "Teacher").**

"**Don't cling to me," Jesus said, "for I haven't yet ascended to the Father. But go find My brothers and tell them, 'I am ascending to My Father and your Father, to My God and your God.'"**

**Mary Magdalene found the disciples and told them, "I have seen the Lord!" Then she gave them His message.**

**That Sunday evening the disciples were meeting behind locked doors because they were afraid of the Jewish leaders. Suddenly, Jesus was standing there among them! "Peace be with you," He said. As He spoke, He showed them the wounds in His hands and His side. They were filled with joy when they saw the Lord! Again He said, "Peace be with you. As the Father has sent Me, so I am sending you." Then He breathed on them and said, "Receive the Holy Spirit. If you forgive anyone's sins, they are forgiven. If you do not forgive them, they are not forgiven."**

**One of the twelve disciples, Thomas (nicknamed the Twin), was not with the others when Jesus came. They told Him, "We have seen the Lord!"**

**But He replied, "I won't believe it unless I see the nail wounds in His hands, put my fingers into them, and place my hand into the wound in His side."**

**Eight days later the disciples were together again, and this time Thomas was with them. The doors were locked; but suddenly, as before, Jesus was standing among them. "Peace be with you," He said. Then He said to Thomas, "Put your finger here, and look at My hands. Put your hand into the wound in My side. Don't be faithless any longer. Believe!"**

"**My Lord and my God!" Thomas exclaimed.**

**Then Jesus told him, "You believe because you have seen Me. Blessed are those who believe without seeing Me."**

**The disciples saw Jesus do many other miraculous signs in addition to the ones recorded in this book. But these are written so that you may continue to believe that Jesus is the Messiah, the Son of God, and that by believing in Him you will have life by the power of His name" John 20**

**To Super Shadic: xD Ooo yeah. Em and her sass are unmatched but we love her~ And thank you for the feedback! We shall try to keep you satisfied with all the drama and such. **

**May God bless you and your families this Easter! And I hope that the Lord would continue to touch you with this story. **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Happy Easter, everyone! It truly is happy because, as Dream'sRealm iterated, it is a reason to be happy. The world sees it as a day to celebrate a Pagan goddess or hunt eggs and eat chocolate bunnies (the last of which I'm doing shamelessly so no judging here), but it's important to remember why we hold it in such regard. Hope y'all enjoy this chappie, the feels and shenanigans therein, and have an excellent Easter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Plasmarift, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: The Only One by Evanescence **

The last few cycles had certainly been those of much change. Darkstorm couldn't help but be amazed at it all. Everything and everyone was at peace and all these new faces that came into the medical bay never ceased to make her smile, especially the young ones. She hadn't seen so many Cybertronian younglings in such a long time. Techno-organics, too.

All seemed well. The scarlet two-wheeler never left her mentor's side and she could understand why. After eight long voors of being apart, she'd smother Bumblebee, as well. But she couldn't help but feel concerned over the Iaconian femme that had arrived with her.

Plasma. The distant femme with a hidden pain.

It made Darkstorm's spark ache. She naturally wished to aid others that were suffering but this femme was so closed off. Not at all like the others. How on earth was she to approach her?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a familiar playfully sarcastic voice ask, "Still musing about the inner workings of the universe and philosophy, girlie?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Your optics were glazing over and you haven't heard a single word I've said, have you?" Emusa smirked and placed a servo on her hip.

"Forgive me," Darkstorm replied sheepishly as she continued washing some medical instruments. After a few more moments, she added with a playful indignation, "And I wasn't musing about the inner workings of the universe and philosophy… Just what has occurred since our last battle."

"Same difference in my opinion. Really, I'm surprised the scout hasn't been driven mad with what goes on in your processor," Emusa joked.

Darkstorm laughed lightly as she rolled her optics. Oh, now she knew why Knock Out loved her. They were one in the same. "But enough about me. How have you and Knock Out been enjoying yourselves?" Darkstorm smirked softly.

"You'll have to try harder to make my cooling fans activate," Emusa chided as she wagged a digit back and forth. "And we have been enjoying ourselves very much. I haven't had this much fun since before the War."

"Well, that certainly is good to hear," Darkstorm giggled. "You should have heard how he spoke of you. He truly was infatuated."

"Aw, you and 'Storm talked about me?" Emusa grinned at her sparkmate.

Knock Out smirked. "Guilty as charged."

"And here I thought you'd forgotten all about me," Emusa matched his expression.

His expression turned to a soft smile. "Hardly."

Emusa chuckled before she leaned over and kissed his buccal plating. "If it's any consolation, you plagued my processor as well. So much so I thought I was going to lose it." She grinned. "But, I suppose I should have gotten used to that from day one."

He winked as his smile regained its mischievous tone. "Yes you should have. I've been told I'm hard to forget." He averted his gaze. "Though that was coming from one of my professors who probably would have preferred I never entered his class in the first place. Something about the joint always stinking of fancy wax."

"Hmm… what was that rustbucket's name? Scalpel? I'd say he was just jealous because he saw how amazing you really were and how lackluster his own finish was. Like you said before, you **are** hard to forget, slick."

He waved his servo up and down at her. "Oh stop you. You'll make my cooling fans activate." He looked down at the datapad in his other servo. "Say, I have a couple things to take care of here. Care to accompany me?" His outstretched servo rotated as though prepared to take Emusa's.

Emusa smirked as she placed her servo in his. "I wasn't lying when I said you better be prepared to have a spoiled Iaconian femme at your side at all times."

The happy couple soon left the medical bay and Darkstorm chuckled softly. "Those two certainly are something else, aren't they?"

Ratchet vented, glaring at the door. "That's one way of putting it."

Darkstorm smiled softly. "Oh, come now. They may have their difficulties but they aren't all that bad."

"Except that Knock Out uses her presence to get out of work." He motioned to the door they'd used. "Like just now! He's perfectly capable of getting all his duties done here, and yet every cycle his 'break' gets just a little bit longer." He vented. "Though I suppose it is good to see he doesn't live in here like he did during the war. Even I know it gets old after a while."

"They've been apart for eight voors, I'd say it's understandable," Darkstorm smiled before her expression faltered slightly. "And I realize as well how tiring holeing oneself up in a medical bay can be…" But just as quickly as it came, it vanished. "But the company I have now is enjoyable and the work is rewarding so I don't mind in the slightest."

Ratchet offered the Seeker a smile. "Even you have a life outside the medbay though. Though I have a feeling that might change sooner than you think." His tone held an unusual tone of mischief for the old medic but he didn't elaborate.

Darkstorm raised an optic ridge before chuckling. "Well, you do have a point and I do feel awful leaving Bumblebee to fend for himself… but Raf does keep him company and I do get a sufficient amount of breaks, too."

"He fended for himself before you came along, I'm sure he can cope with the few joors you spend helping others. Besides, I'm sure Raf does plenty to keep him busy in your absence."

"Thankfully," Darkstorm grinned before something caught her optic outside one of the medical bay's windows. It was Plasmarift.

The femme was walking before her brow furrowed in pain again. She placed a servo to her chassis as the pain worsened. The two medics observed as Shiv and some other nearby Vehicons and miners that were continuing to construct another building turned their helms. One of them spoke and Plasmarift immediately straightened and glared, biting back something before going on her way.

An uncomfortable silence reigned in the medical bay before Darkstorm hesitantly asked, "Ratchet… you worked at a Triage facility near Tyger Pax at some point during the War, right?"

"For quite a while during the War, actually." He glanced at Darkstorm before looking out the window again. "But to answer your burning question, yes. I did work with the Autobot survivors of Tyger Pax, her included."

Darkstorm hesitated once more before gathering her courage. "Then perhaps you could tell me why she is in such pain?"

Ratchet vented. "I'm afraid only she can tell you everything, but I will say this. She lost a great deal to Tyger Pax, in some ways even more than Bumblebee did."

Darkstorm vented softly. "Bumblebee did tell me he recognized her from Tyger Pax. Apparently, her squad was stationed there and there was a-" she grimaced. "Seeker attack. But that was all he knew."

"Let me put it this way. There were four in her squad when they arrived at the Pax. She was the only one walked away."

Darkstorm's optics filled with sorrow. "That would cause anyone to feel pain." She vented softly before shaking her helm. "But forgive me for treading where I ought not. I… just cannot stand to see anyone suffer."

Ratchet put a servo on her shoulder plating. "And that is a trait that makes you an excellent medic, and friend. But from what I've heard she's been on her own since that cycle. If you want to help her, I advise approaching her as a friend rather than a medic in this case."

Darkstorm smiled slightly. "Thank you, my friend. I… shall most certainly try."

And, after Darkstorm's shift in the medical bay was over, she did just that. She smiled as warmly as she could once she found the distant femme.

"Hello, Plasma. I do hope the room and everything was to your liking."

Plasmrift turned, automatically assuming a straight posture before relaxing once she saw it was Darkstorm. She nodded. "It's nice to have a solid structure to call home, thank you. Honestly I would take anything over cramming in a space vessel again."

Darkstorm chuckled softly. "Believe me, I know how that can feel. Though the Nemesis was much larger than the space vessel you arrived in, it was rather cramped. And space can oftentimes be dull."

For the first time since they met, Plasma cracked a small smile. "Not to mention there's something very relieving about an open-air drive." Her expression faltered as she indicated Darkstorm's wings. "Or flight in your case."

Darkstorm's smile took on a somewhat saddened tone though she tried to hide it. What did this femme think of her, being a Seeker? The member of the same race who exterminated her squad? "Flight, of course. A Seeker can go insane without it." She cleared her throat cables. "Well, my shift in the medical bay is over. Care to get a cube with me?"

Plasma vented, looking to a display on the wall that seemed to be an aerial map of the area. "I suppose I could use a break." She approached the display then picked up a datapad with the same layout before approaching Darkstorm.

"Planning on traveling soon?" Darkstorm eyed the aerial map.

"Umm," Plasma looked at the display in her servo. "Scanning for energon. I developed a system during the war that I thought would come in handy here."

Darkstorm smiled. "Well, it would be much appreciated and I must say, that takes talent."

The femme shrugged. "I had to get a lot of help from actual engineers, but I'd say it's paying off." Her gaze and tone still seemed oddly distant.

Darkstorm's smile faltered. "Well, I'd say so too, my friend."

Plasma blinked several times at the word before shaking her helm, apparently now focused on the conversation. "Eh, shall we get going? That cube is sounding better every minute."

"Of course," Darkstorm crossed the threshold of the room, gesturing for Plasma to follow. "If you wish, I can introduce you the others." Her smile slowly began to regain its brightness. "I know my charge has been curious."

Plasma vented and averted her gaze but quickly returned it to Darkstorm, not wanting to show hesitation. "That sounds fine, as long as the whole group doesn't rush me at once."

Darkstorm faltered. "... Or we can always wait. I've seen how uncomfortable you are around crowds."

"No, it's fine. I need to meet everyone sometime, right?"

"I suppose," Darkstorm conceded as they made their way over to the makeshift rec room in the ground base. "Though I do admit some will be… acquired tastes, most of them are quite friendly."

"It's quite alright, I've known plenty of bots like that." She took a deep breath. "Listen, I want to apologize. I haven't dealt with a lot of bots since-well, in a long time. I'm a bit rusty at the whole 'social' thing."

Darkstorm smiled with understanding as she shook her helm. "There is no need to apologize, my friend. I completely understand. It must be difficult dealing with 'the whole social thing' after being away from it for so long."

Plasma nodded. "Well I wasn't raised in that much of a social environment anyway. And after . . . a certain point in the war, I just found it easier to go it alone."

"But, doesn't it get… for lack of a better word, lonely?"

"They say it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, right? Well, let's just say as one who's loved and lost I feel safer on my own."

Four members… Only she survived. Loved and lost. She must have lost someone she loved dearly, Darkstorm thought. "I… too have lost someone I've loved. And nearly lost another during one of our final battles against Megatron. But I have learned that being alone can hurt a bot more than the risk of losing again." She vented before smiling softly. "But forgive me. I am young and you have a right to do what you wish."

Plasmarift shook her helm. "No apology necessary, I appreciate the effort. I've just been handling it this way for so long, it may take some time to break me of my ways."

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks." When Plasma raised an optic ridge, Darkstorm added, "A human expression. But, you know… I am more than willing to assist if need be even if it is to lend an audio receptor."

Plasma looked at Darkstorm, an unusually-warm look in her optics. "I appreciate that, Darkstorm. I might have to take you up on it."

"Anytime, anyplace," Darkstorm replied before noticing that they had reached the rec room. Just as she entered, she was nearly knocked backwards as her brother embraced her.

"Sister! Nice to see you've finally taken a break," Skybreak grinned before pulling away, a pout pulling on his lip components. "We barely hang out anymore! And Dreads can be sooo boring."

"I may be 'boring' but at least I am responsible," Dreadwing replied cooly.

Skybreak laughed lightly before playfully punching his shoulder. "Thank God you have Moon and me or else I don't think you'd ever get out."

Moonracer rolled her optics as she giggled. "Gee, thanks, Skybreak." She grinned when she saw Darkstorm's guest. "Hiya. You must be the newcomer. How goes it?"

Plasmarift was frozen in place, her optics darting between the Seekers. They didn't hold hate so much as a certain panic. Her usually-stoic countenance was anything but.

Darkstorm gazed at her companion with slight concern. Perhaps, she made a mistake. But she didn't know that Skybreak and Dreadwing would be in the rec room this late. And judging from Plasma's panicked expression, she still held a certain wariness towards Seekers in general.

She placed a comforting servo on her shoulder plating. "Everyone, this is Plasmarift. Plasmarift, this is my brother, Skybreak, and my friends, Dreadwing and Moonracer."

One of Plasma's peddes was sliding backwards as her optics still shifted between Dreadwing and Skybreak. She tried to nod in greeting, but her nerves made the move more choppy, showing her nervousness. "P-pleased to-" She turned to Darkstorm. "I'll be outside." Without waiting for a response she quickly exited the rec room. She took a couple steps down the corridor before leaning against one of the walls, trying to calm herself.

When the femme had gone, Skybreak raised an arm and sniffed. "Come on! I just had an oil bath yesterday."

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Moonracer asked with a frown.

"No… No, of course not. None of you did anything wrong," Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component, trying to think of a suitable explanation. "She uh… simply is uncomfortable in social situations."

"Dar'sain." Darkstorm reluctantly met her childhood friend's gaze. "Something tells me it is more than that."

Darkstorm's optics filled with emotion before she vented. "Dre'wan, t'a eagla orm nach fe'idir liom a insit diut, lakini tu kujua kwamba ni si fios. S'i… ach vhi caite phianmar le Sai'kar." Dre'wan, I'm afraid I cannot tell you the specifics but just know that it is not your fault. She… simply had a painful past with Seekers.

Dreadwing took this in before venting. There were very few Seeker Autobots during the war due to Starscream's reign of Vos. Not many Cybertronians didn't have a painful past with Seekers, Decepticon Seekers including himself.

Moonracer's frowned deepened as she held onto his servo. "Dreadwing, are you okay?"

Dreadwing was pulled out of his thoughts as he smiled softly down at her. "I am fine, but I am afraid my appetite has left me." He averted his gaze. "I should be going. There is much work to be done tomorrow."

"C-Can I at least go with you?"

And when Dreadwing looked into her wide blue-green optics, he found it hard to refuse. "You should know by now that I will never deny you of anything."

Darkstorm placed a servo on his shoulder plating as he passed her on his way out. "Dre'wan… le do thoil nach ua'sid as an hala hii kama leithsc'oal chun dwell ar an za nyuma." Dreadwing, please do not use this as an excuse to dwell on the past.

Darkstorm took on a pained expression when Dreadwing did not answer. He placed a servo over hers fondly before he left, the small Autobot femme by his side.

Skybreak crossed his arms over his chassis. "I may not know our race's language but I know when Dreads is upset. What is this about, Sister? There's something you're not telling me."

"I'm afraid I cannot say… Just know that it is not your fault, Bruda," Darkstorm whispered.

Skybreak snorted with frustration before he threw up his arms in frustration. "Fine, have it your way." He jabbed a digit her way. "But I expect an explanation later." He too left the room.

Darkstorm vented before approaching Plasmarift in the hallway. "Plasma, I'm so terribly sorry. Are you alright?"

The femme vented before looking at Darkstorm. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me in there." She paused, lowering her helm. "Well, I do know, but I'm sorry you had to see it."

"Hey," Darkstorm placed a servo on her shoulder plating and waited until her optics met hers before continuing. "It's quite alright." She half smiled. "But you know there is nothing to fear. My brother may be a bit bold but he has a good spark. So does Dreadwing, despite the Decepticon insignias he still carries."

Plamsa nodded. "No I know, Optimus wouldn't let anyone stay here who was dangerous. I just . . ." she shook her helm. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you this . . . but I lost my squad to a Seeker attack."

Darkstorm vented as she nodded. "I know… which is why I apologize. I should have checked to see if any Seekers were in the rec room before inviting you there."

The femme looked confused. "You kn-oh that's right, you and 'Bee . . . no, you couldn't have prevented it."

"Still, I apologize. I and the others did not mean to cause you distress in any way."

Her optics focused on her fiddling digits. "I know. It's just not a cycle I look back on fondly."

"I would not either if I was in your position," Darkstorm smiled softly. "So, I know you might refuse given your current state, but do you still wish to have a cube? The rec room's empty now."

Plasma shook her helm. "My hunger hasn't changed any, it still sounds good. I just doubt I'll be decent company."

"I am the one who's afraid I won't be decent company, me being a Seeker," Darkstorm's expression faltered.

"You can't help who you are, Darkstorm." Plasmarift motioned toward the rec room door with an open servo. "Shall we?"

Darkstorm smiled though it was weaker than normal before entering.

* * *

"Bad past with Seekers, huh? Well, we aren't other Seekers. There's **nothing **wrong with us," Skybreak glared down at his sister.

"Brother, please, try to be more understanding. I never said there was anything wrong with us. I am simply trying to explain why she seemed nervous and frightened. It wasn't-"

"Wasn't what? Wasn't our fault? You're right. If anyone upsets my family, it's their fault. Because of her, Dreadwing-" Skybreak argued back but was silenced by Dreadwing.

"Skri'brak, calm yourself," Dreadwing said softly. "Dar'sain has a kind spark. She always has. Is she to be blamed for attempting to help a femme who obviously is still haunted by her past?"

Skybreak met his best friend's gaze before venting. His gaze met that of his sister's before he winced, seeing the hurt in her gaze. "Sister, I'm sorry for snapping like that. It's just…" He trailed off before venting once more.

"You are forgiven," Darkstorm too vented. "But don't you believe that I love Dreadwing just as much as you? And I know how it hurt him."

When Dreadwing moved to defend himself, Darkstorm silenced him with a mere look. "Don't you dare try to tell me you haven't been brooding. There has to be a reason why Moonracer has been fretting all cycle. But, there is no need to be upset. Surely, your armada didn't attack Tyger Pax-" Darkstorm stopped short, afraid she was saying too much.

Judging by Dreadwing's wounded gaze, she did. "I wish it weren't true myself… but I was stationed at Tyger Pax at one point during the War." He averted his gaze. "She had a right to fear me."

Darkstorm took on a pained expression as she placed a servo on his shoulder plating. "Dre'wan… That was a long time ago and the chances of you directly being involved in this are slim. It is in the past. You have a new life here, a future. Please, don't let your guilt cloud that. God has forgiven you. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

Dreadwing vented deeply but gratefully wrapped her servo in his own. "It will… certainly take a while before I fully do."

Skybreak exhaled deeply. "If you ask me, that femme is more trouble than she's worth." He glared once more. "Whose side are you on here?"

Darkstorm turned her helm sharply, various emotions clouding her spark. "Whatever do you mean whose side am I on? I love you, Brother, and Dreadwing with all my spark. I'm only trying to help-"

Skybreak's frustration over the situation began to spill over. "You always do, don't you? First you throw caution to the wind and trust Knock Out, letting him leave that cell block scot free even after all he did to you **and **Skye. Now, you're trying to help some Iaconian femme who hates our kind and looked at Dreadwing and me like we were monsters-" Skybreak stopped short as he saw a single line of coolant make its way down one of Darkstorm's buccal plates. Frag, he was an idiot. His expression softened. "I-I didn't mean it like that, 'Storm. I-... I'm worried for you and-"

Darkstorm had already turned. "No… I understand perfectly," she whispered before fleeing the room.

Dreadwing turned to Skybreak with a glare. "W-What? You know I didn't mean it like that-" he stammered.

"Dar'sain's actions earlier this cycle were not due to her blatant disregard for either you or me. Do not blame her for my grief. As she said, she is only trying to aide a femme in her healing. Can she be blamed for that?"

Skybreak vented softly. "No… She always did have spark enough for both of us. I just- I can't see you like this, Dreads. So what if you've done some things you regret during the War? Pit, so did I. But like 'Storm said, God has forgiven you and given you a new life… And I'm sure Moon hates seeing you like this, too."

Dreadwing cracked a smile, even if it was a small one, at the mention of Moonracer. "So she does." He vented. "But, how did we ever let Megatron deceive and blind us so deeply?"

Skybreak offlined his optics as he shook his helm. "I don't know, but thank God 'Storm was there to pull us out." He glanced out the door. "Think I should go after her, apologize?"

"That would be best." Skybreak paused at the threshold of his best friend's quarters as he called out, "And Skri'brak? If I am not allowed to brood or focus on the past and small slights, then neither are you."

Skybreak forced a smile as he saluted. "No promises, Dreads, but… I'll try."

* * *

When Bumblebee looked up as his sparkmate entered the room where he, Smokescreen, and Skye were busy playing racing games, he immediately sensed through their bond that something was wrong. Well, truth be told, he could sense it faintly earlier but now that they were closer, he felt like he himself would burst into tears.

'_Storm, what's wrong?_

… _Nothing. _

_I feel like I'm about to cry. You know, you can't keep anything from me through the bond. What happened?_

Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component hard, praying that Smokescreen and her charge wouldn't see her cry. _Remember Plasmarift? The… femme from Tyger Pax?_

Bumblebee's expression softened further. _Of course. _

Darkstorm vented and sat down next to her sparkmate. _She seems to respond to me well though I am a Seeker but when she saw my brother and Dreadwing… She reacted violently and had to leave, she was that frightened. Dreadwing told me he was stationed at Tyger Pax at some point during the War and so he immediately took full responsibility. _

_Hmm, no wonder Moon's been acting off. _

_And then my brother apparently thought I was siding with her over my own family and… well, the argument isn't one I like to remember. _

Bumblebee vented as he wrapped an arm her shoulder plates. _You were only trying to help, make her feel welcome. That aft needs to see that. _

Despite herself, Darkstorm cracked a small smile. _Hey, that's my brother you're talking about. _

_Believe me, I know. That's why I said it. Does he know what kind of blessing he has in you? I've never met a femme who has a spark like yours. If you were my sister, I'd be proud of it. _

Darkstorm shook her helm softly. _Please do not blame my brother for his actions. He was simply upset because Dreadwing was. I know he didn't mean what he said. _

_See? Even if he's acting like a slagging aft, you see the good in him. That's one of your God given gifts, 'Storm. And he has no right to be upset at you because of it. _

Darkstorm hesitantly met his gaze and her optics brimmed with coolant once more, seeing the sheer amount of love in them. _Perhaps, you're right. _

He grinned as charmingly as he could muster. _Aren't I always, my darling?_

Darkstorm too grinned as her cooling fans activated. _And have I ever told you how blessed I am to have you?_

_Countless times, though I still say I'm the blessed one. I don't know what I ever did to deserve having an angel like you in my life. _Before Darkstorm could formulate a proper response, Bumblebee had already leaned down and kissed her.

Darkstorm offlined her optics as her spark soared and she returned the embrace. Oh, God, thank you for giving me such a wonderful sparkmate.

Smokescreen shouted triumphantly as he beat his fiance's score. "Yeah! See that, 'Bee-?" His optics widened when he saw the two of them. "Whoah, whoah, hey. If you wanted us to leave, you could have just said so."

They pulled away sheepishly. "Forgive me," Darkstorm answered shyly.

"W-We… uh, didn't realize you guys were still in here," Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm.

"Clearly." Skye smirked as she looked at Smokescreen. "If you want some time to yourselves all you have to do is ask."

"N-No, we're quite alright," Darkstorm smiled. "Besides, I've been working nearly all cycle in the medical bay and elsewhere. Can't I spend time with my beloved charge?"

"Oh you can, it just seems you'd rather spend time with your beloved scout."

Darkstorm smirked as she crossed her arms. "Oh, admit it. You just want an excuse to leave before I beat you at your own game."

"Excuse to leave? Whoever said anything about an excuse to leave? I'm quite enjoying this."

"Just wait until you are bonded. My tormenting will be merciless," Darkstorm replied playfully.

"Dar'sain, you don't have a merciless circuit in your body."

Darkstorm's mischievous look faltered as Bumblebee began to laugh. She glared at him. "I can be merciless!"

"Pfft, right." His laughter renewed itself when Darkstorm slapped his shoulder plating. "You can't even hit me hard. Come on, 'Storm. Just admit it. You're too sweet to be merciless."

"Sorry, 'Storm, but he's right. I doubt Skye has anything to be scared of," Smokescreen added with a grin.

Darkstorm huffed, muttering, "I can be merciless."

"Keep dreaming, Dar'sain." Skye laughed lightly as she spoke.

Darkstorm rolled her optics. "Well… I can always get Flareup or Emusa to torment you for me. They have wit enough."

"Mm you love me too much to do that to me."

"Maybe," Darkstorm grinned playfully. "Maybe not. After all, someone has to be merciless in my stead." She picked up a controller. "Care to lose to me this late in the cycle?"

Skye smirked and moved to answer before they sensed another approaching them. It was Skybreak. The mech's optics were trained on the floor as he walked up to them.

"Sister," he hesitantly began. "Look, I-... I'm sorry. I know you were only trying to help with that golden spark that God blessed you with. I shouldn't have said what I did."

Darkstorm smiled softly. "And I apologize if I hurt you or Dreadwing in the process."

Skybreak shook his helm violently as he embraced her. "Don't. You aren't to blame here. I was the one being an aft."

_Told you. _

Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component to keep from outright laughing at Bumblebee's comment. "Well, I've dealt with you my entire life and still love you. I doubt my love shall falter now." She pulled away with a smile. "Care to join us?"

Skybreak half smiled as he nodded. Even after he'd wronged her so many times, even after he scarred her in more ways than one, she still loved him. Darkstorm, he thought. What is your secret?

His default smirk slowly returned as his thoughts dissipated and he turned to Skye. "Ready to lose to me this late in the cycle?"

She matched the expression for par. "Lose? Oh I don't think so. You're the one going down!"

He snatched the spare controller out of his sister's servo as he took a seat next to them. "Prepare to eat your words, kid."

Darkstorm chuckled as she leaned back, simply content to rest in her scout's embrace, though she did send out a quick prayer.

_Lord, allow Dreadwing to be well. Allow his burden of guilt to be relieved._

* * *

Flareup turned as she heard footsteps approach. She crossed her arms and glared however when she saw who it was. "You do know she's been worried sick, haven't you?"

Dreadwing vented. "I deduced as much. Is she still here?"

Flareup nodded curtly. "Out back, playing with the boys as usual." When Dreadwing walked in that direction, Flareup added brusquely, "Make it good because I'll be listening."

Dreadwing smiled softly as he observed Moonracer playing with the two young Predacons. It was one of her favorite places to go when she was upset or needed to think, or even when she was herself. The two younglings had taken to her and she to them.

"Boys, come on inside," Flareup called from behind Dreadwing.

"But, Carrier-!"

"No buts, Darksteel. You and your brother. Inside. Now." The normally fierce femme's gaze faltered however as she saw their disappointed expressions. After a few moments, she added, "Go inside and maybe there'll be some energon goodies waiting for you."

Darksteel and Skylynx didn't have to be told twice. They bolted inside, nearly tripping over each over as they did so. Dreadwing and Moonracer both laughed before their optics met each other's and they looked away.

"Moonracer, I-" he began softly.

"Dreadwing, do you know how worried I am for you?" Moonracer interrupted. "A bot shouldn't judge another based on the past, even if the bot is judging himself. You're not that mech anymore." She vented. "Can't we move on? Can't I see you be happy, truly happy, without feeling so guilty?"

Dreadwing vented. "I am trying, Moonracer, truly. But if you knew all that I had done…" He trailed off before shaking his helm. "It can be so difficult."

Moonracer paused, knowing the subject was a sore one, but also knowing that she had no other choice. "Wouldn't Skyquake have wanted you to be happy?"

Dreadwing stopped short, optics brimming with coolant as he thought about his lost twin. It was true. If Skyquake knew how he was acting, he'd be furious. "I… suppose."

Moonracer held onto one of his servos. "I know he would. So let's forget about it all. Just because you were a Decepticon Seeker doesn't mean a thing in my optics or God's. So please… quit beating yourself up like this." She half smiled. "I would have you be happy."

Dreadwing smiled softly as he brought the servo to his lip components. "Twisting my words, are you? But, I shall try, if only for your sake."

Moonracer brightened, happy to see her love return to normal, which caused Dreadwing's spark to warm, all dark thoughts forgotten. "That's what I like to hear," she grinned before tugging on her servo. "Now, come on. I heard Van Helsing's going to be on tonight and I don't want to miss it!"

"How about we make it more interesting?" Dreadwing playfully smirked. "The first one to arrive at your quarters gets to pick out what is to be watched." Before Moonracer could protest, he had already kissed her buccal plating and transformed, flying speedily off.

"Hey, no fair! I can't fly!" Moonracer called out as she transformed and raced after him.

Flareup and Predaking who were looking on, chuckled. "You know, I guess he isn't that bad," Flareup conceded. "Moon's lucky to have him."

"As I am lucky to have you," Predaking smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder plating.

"Now, that's not fair. How am I supposed to come up with a sarcastic response to that, Fido?" Flareup smirked.

Predaking laughed deeply as he craned down his helm to meet her level. "That was the intent, my dearest warrior."

"Oh, you know I love when you call me that," Flareup's smirk widened as she closed the distance between them. Their lip components were about to meet before a loud crash met their audial receptors. "'S your turn. I dealt with them last time."

"Darksteel! Skylynx!" Predaking growled as he made his way towards them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"He started it!"

"That is a lie! You were the one who knocked it over!"

And, instead of scolding them as usual, the whole ordeal ended with Predaking and his sons playfully wrestling. Despite his fierce exterior, he never did have the spark to do anything to punish them. Flareup shook her helm with a small smile as she looked on.

This certainly wasn't the family she pictured having, but she loved it just the same. Rowdy Predacon mechlings, an annoyingly endearing Predaking, and all.

**D/N: And there we are xD Drama on Plasmarift's part and a little bit of tension happening with the Seekers. But Skybreak's a good guy, really. He apologized. We have another Moon/Dreads moment. All is well~ **

**But be prepared for more drama, my lovely readers, be prepared! *laughs maniacally as I dance to Be Prepared from the Lion King***

**To Super Shadic: xD Oh, believe me. There'll be so many plot twists in the future that you won't know what to do with yourself. As for E1 giving birth, we haven't quite decided when but it will be sometime in the near future… as well as a serious event regarding 'Storm :3 So stay tuned! The feels will be never ending! And thank you for the review! It was much appreciated. **

**To Savvy Orion: We are so glad you like Emusa. Really, I didn't know her character was going to be this popular when I made her but, then again, she does kinda write herself. xD As schizo as that sounds. In a few chapters, you'll see why. I was scolding myself when I was writing that like, "Emusa! People are supposed to like you! Why are you making me write this?!" And we are glad that the romantic feels satisfied you. **

**As for your future KO addiction, don't underestimate blondie. I used to loathe him as much as 'Storm used to but the way blondie wrote him… *sighs* I became hopelessly infatuated. He's dark, misunderstood, handsome, secretly a good mech, and he's a doctor to boot. xD What more could a femme ask for?**

**Anywho, thank you so much for the long review! We truly do appreciate it!**

"**But now, O Jacob, listen to the ****Lord** **who created you.**

**O Israel, the one who formed you says,**

"**Do not be afraid, for I have ransomed you.**

**I have called you by name; you are Mine.**

**When you go through deep waters,**

**I will be with you.**

**When you go through rivers of difficulty,**

**you will not drown.**

**When you walk through the fire of oppression,**

**you will not be burned up;**

**the flames will not consume you.**

**For I am the ****Lord****, your God,**

**the Holy One of Israel, your Savior" Isaiah 43:1-3**

"**Don't be afraid, for I am with you.**

**Don't be discouraged, for I am your God.**

**I will strengthen you and help you.**

**I will hold you up with My victorious right hand" Isaiah 41:10**

"**Today, God drew me to Hebrews 11:1: "Now faith is the assurance (the confirmation, the title deed) of the things [we] hope for, being the proof of things [we] do not see and the conviction of their reality [faith perceiving as real fact what is not revealed to the senses]."**

**There is no battle that you and I can win in the physical realm until we have won it through faith in the spirit realm. To fight and win that battle, you and I have over 6,000 promises from God's Word that are "yes and amen in Christ Jesus."**

**We are not blindly stumbling around in the dark—we are following the Word of Almighty God. And when we do what He says, miracles happen!" ~ Mike Evans**

**And if y'all would keep Israel in your prayers, I would be much obliged :) Pray that the Lord would continue to be with them in this turbulent day and age. **

**May God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: So apparently I have a love, a sick and twisted love, for pretty much torturing any character unlucky enough to find themselves under my tyranny. And Plasmarift is certainly no exception. I hope she's interesting though, and not just a pain-in-the-aft stirring up angst ^^" if it's any consolation I always imagined her kinda hiding in a corner, not being all popular like this :'D**

**Savvy Orion: Ahaaaa oh you can bet there'll be plenty more KO goodness to come~ my love for him aside, I have to keep our fearless leader Dream'sRealm hooked ;D eeehhheheh sorry, yeah Nolan North is Smoke's voice actor ^^" his best known roles are probably Deadpool (Hulk vs. Wolverine and the Deadpool game) and Nathan Drake (Uncharted game series). If you're not familiar with those roles I highly recommend looking them up on YouTube or looking up videos of him at cons, he's absolutely hysterical. In fact he was on a panel for Transformers: Fall of Cybertron at SDCC 2012 *laaa* . . . . aaaand this is blondie-moyashi in her element, fangirling and going off on rabbit trails**

**Back to KO though, I'll try to play nice but no promises ;) my inner sadist has a nasty habit of taking over my creative center and twisting it to her dark and evil desires (if you ever see my deviantART page you will see this in full swing xD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Silverblaze, Solarflare, Muzzleflash, and Plasmarift, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Sorrow by Flyleaf**

After making sure that Dreadwing was well, Darkstorm made her way to the medical bay again. She chuckled slightly as she remembered what she found. Moonracer had fallen asleep on Dreadwing's shoulder plating after a long night of her beloved horror movies. Darkstorm admitted, Moonracer certainly was a unique femme, but one that her dear friend sorely needed. She thanked God continually that they had each other.

A small smile tugged on her lip components as she heard more laughter from the medical bay. Speaking of having each other, she thought. She peeked her helm in to see Knock Out laughing deeply, Emusa by his side.

The femme certainly wasn't kidding when she said she wouldn't leave the medics side. Darkstorm was glad. She had never seen her mentor laugh so hard than when she was around. And she praised God that his life was whole once more.

She chuckled when she walked up to Ratchet, grumbling to himself and laboring over his work. He tilted his helm to meet her gaze when she tapped his shoulder plating. "You look like you could use some assistance. Mind if I cut in?"

He exhaled sharply though a smile tugged on his lip components. "It would be much appreciated."

Darkstorm smiled and took the device from his servos, beginning to work on them.

Emusa grinned, finally noticing that Darkstorm was there. "Well, helloooo, girlie. Nice to see you finally showed up. A bit tired from spending last night with your scout, hmm?" She winked playfully.

Darkstorm's wings raised to their maximum height as she choked and nearly dropped her tools, her cooling fans activating. "W-W… What?! No! I-I.. W-We… I simply-..."

Emusa grinned deviously. "Aw, you're flustered. How cute."

Darkstorm vented deeply, trying to get her cooling fans under control. "Why do you torture me so?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't call it torture," Emusa smirked. "Just a bit of fun, sweetspark, bonded femme to bonded femme."

"Oh, I feel privileged," Darkstorm chuckled as she rolled her optics. "Truly."

"Well, of course you should. I am that amazing."

Darkstorm shook her helm amusedly. Knock Out and Emusa certainly were one in the same. Her work was halted however as she saw Plasmarift bent over again as another episode passed. Knowing that the femme was uncomfortable, she tried to be content and continue her work before she noticed that Plasma had yet to right herself.

"Girlie, what's wrong-?"

"Excuse me. I-I'll be right back," Darkstorm said before she ran over to Plasma's location.

Emusa was confused as to the Seeker femme's odd behavior before she saw who she was running to. "Hey, I know her," she frowned slightly. "The dull Iaconian femme that landed with me." She quirked an optic ridge at the other medics. "I've noticed she's been having episodes. Any idea what's wrong with her?"

"I'll tell you what I told Darkstorm." Ratchet glanced at Emusa. "If you want to know Plasma's past, you have to ask Plasma."

Emusa took this in before shaking her helm. "Noooo, thank you. Way too much risk for cosmetic damage." She shrugged. "Besides, 'Storm seems more well-versed in diplomacy and tact anyway."

Meanwhile, Darkstorm knelt next to Plasma, concern in her optics. "There, there. Just breathe," she soothed. "Plasma… can you stand?"

"J-just give me a moment." Her optics were offlined in pain as she shook her helm. "Slag, it's bad today." Her voice was strained.

"Is… Is there anything I can do to help? I am a medic here, after all."

Plasma took a short breath, her servo clenched in a fist over her spark. "Nothing-can do." She gasped again.

Darkstorm's brow creased further as she supported the femme. "But surely I can do something, my friend… Perhaps some pain inhibitors could help?"

"They don't work." She onlined her optics, the pain now seeming to subside. "Besides, I deserve this after what I've done."

Darkstorm's gaze softened. "Plasma… There is nothing you have ever done that can make you deserve this. No one, not even my worst enemy, deserves to be in this sort of pain."

Plasma dropped to her knees, servo still over her spark. "Your worst enemy didn't destroy their own sparkling."

Darkstorm hesitated before her optics compassionately met hers. "Care to tell me what happened?"

The femme's optics shuttered as she averted her gaze.

_Plasmarift picked off one of the last Decepticons on the field, her modified shoulder components shuttering as they absorbed the kick from her sniper rifle. Through her scope-visor she saw Cliffjumper and Bumblebee take down the remaining enemies._

"_Coast is clear, Silverblaze." Solarflare's voice came on over the comm. While the rest of the squad could be heard venting, the stoic femme's voice was just as boring as ever._

_Solarflare, Muzzleflash, Silverblaze, Plasmarift . . . How in the AllSpark this group of ragtag snipers came together was something of a mystery to everyone, but considering their effectiveness and invaluable aide on the battlefield, no one questioned it._

_Plasma saw Bumblebee turn to face the general direction of the sniper squad. "Appreciate the assist, Silverclaw." There was no way he could see them from this distance, but the scouts had been notified when the group arrived-if not by the com chatter, by the Cons they took down from the distance._

"_Any time, fellas." Silverblaze, serving as Plasma's spotter despite his role as squad commander, placed a servo on her shoulder plating. "Now, let's get out of here and back to base. Where you are going to spend the next few stellar cycles or however long it takes for little Ravenstar to arrive." He stood and helped his sparkmate up as she deactivated her rifle and visor._

_The green and lilac femme smirked. "I'm not dying, Blaze. I'm just sparked." Her servos instinctively came together on her abdomen as a small smile pulled at her lip components. "And if you think I'm spending my forced leave on my can watching sappy romance vids and gorging myself on energon goodies, you're fragged in the helm."_

_He smiled at her teasingly, placing his servos on either side of her waist. "Look at the attitude on Miss Iacon. I'm not kidding though, I'll strap you to the berth if that's what it takes."_

"_Whoa, get off the comm and find a room, Blaze." Bumblebee and Cliffjumper could both be heard laughing as the former spoke._

"_I didn't know you were into that, boss."_

_SIlverblaze rolled his optics. "Can it, Muzzleflash. I may have no authority over those joker scouts down there, but I can make you log field reports and deal with emotional femmes until the cycle Starscream kicks Buckethead's tailpipe."_

"_Message received, bo-"_

"_Seeker wave at twelve o'clock."_

_The humor evaporated immediately at Solarflare's warning as the group turned to find the threat. While the others engaged their weapons systems Plasma simply activated her visor to examine the oncoming force._

_Two Seekers were leading-one of whom had to be Starscream, though there was too much rust in the air to identify the other. Following them were ten or so Eradicons._

_As they swooped down and commenced their attack on the scouts, a second wave was revealed immediately following. This one was smaller, maybe five or six strong, but was led by-_

_Plasma's optics widened before she activated her comm. "Bee, Cliff, get out of there now! Megatron's leading the second wave!"_

_Before the scouts could react, they were hit hard by a massive explosion. In the cloud of smoke and rust Plasma could see them thrown by the ferocity of the attack, motionless as they hit the ground._

"_We have to get down there!" She started running down the road to the scouts, about to transform when a servo grabbed her arm._

"_Oh no you don't!" Silverblaze turned her to face him. "Remember you have someone else to consider here. Two someones!"_

"_We can't just sit by and let Megatron terminate them!"_

_Silverblaze vented, knowing he was losing this fight. "Then I'm going with you." The two assumed their alt modes and thundered down the road, Silverblaze leading._

"_What in the pits of Kaon are you doing?! And don't even think of telling me to can it!" Muzzleflash was in his "sniper mode," the tension in his voice evident as he examined the battlefield. "There's no way you can take on one Seeker at close range, let alone two waves!"_

"_Don't even think about it, Muzzleflash. I need you two to stay back and keep us updated on the Seekers."_

"_Too late." Solarflare's voice was cool as ever as she openly defied their commander's order._

_He groaned. "There'll be words when we get back, for all three of you."_

_After what felt like hours of driving-but was really mere moments-Plasmarift and Silverblaze came around a curve and she transformed, executing a shoulder roll as she did so. Silverblaze followed suit a couple seconds later and skidded to a less graceful stop on his peddes. He ran to her, wondering why she stopped before following her gaze. And matching her horrified expression. Megatron held Bumblebee in the air by the throat cables . . . and seemed to be giving the young scout a vicious interrogation._

_Plasma activated her visor and rifle, remaining standing as she lined up her target rather than take cover. "I have a clear shot, I'm taking it."_

_Silverblaze frantically activated his comm. "Solarflare, Muzzleflash, fall back! If you round that corner the Cons will take you-"_

_A sudden barrage of fire came from behind Blaze and Plasma, raining down on them without mercy or warning. She yelled in pain as a shot connected with her right shoulder plating then the left side of her back, which forced her to her servos and knees._

_Her spark froze as she heard a sickening cry from her sparkmate before he crumpled to the ground. Her gaze shot to him and she about lost her rations. Blue energon flowed freely from his chassis, coating most of the silver and maroon surface from his neck cables to his hips and only getting worse._

"_B-Blaze!" She scrambled to him, making surprising speed considering her injuries. She scooped his upper half up into her arms, even as she had to sit on the ground, and tried to stop the leaking with her servos. It was evident from the size of the wound that it was futile, but she didn't know what else to do. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Blaze." She whispered into his audio receptor in the vain hope that he could hear her. She looked to where Silverblaze had a moment earlier. "Flash, Flare, Blaze is down! I need-"_

_Her optics widened as she watched the duo turn the corner Silverblaze had warned them about and immediately found themselves under fire. They transformed into their robot modes and tried to fall back, but it was far too late. They were gunned down in seconds._

_In shock, clinging to her fallen sparkmate, Plasmarift didn't hear the second Seeker attack coming._

Plasma shook her helm. "I awoke in a triage facility, where they told me my . . ." she vented. "My sparkling didn't survive."

A stray stream of coolant left Darkstorm's optics as she embraced the femme. "Oh, Plasma… I am so very sorry," she whispered. "But you were only trying to protect your squad. You are absolutely not to blame."

"No, I tried to play hero and lost everyone precious to me. Not only that, but what I did was of absolutely no benefit to anyone."

"Still, I do believe you had good intentions. I… would have done the same in your position." She half smiled. "And just because that happened doesn't mean you deserve this pain. Everyone deserves happiness and second chances, even you."

"That only works if they **want** a second chance. Truth is, I'm not sure I do, Darkstorm. My family was denied happiness, denied life, because of my actions. Just wishing it away won't atone for what I've done." She looked Darkstorm in the optic. "I've heard the others talk about your morals, Darkstorm, how you wish the best for everyone. But every time my spark reminds me of what I did I just accept it as my due punishment."

"Then I'm sure you've also heard the others discussing how stubborn I can be. The Decepticons took their lives; not you. As for the pain… I have to believe God has something better in store for you than that. He loves every one of us and I doubt He would wish for you to condemn yourself to a life of pain," Darkstorm replied softly.

Plasma offlined her optics. "Maybe, maybe not. But I'm pretty stubborn too, and this is how I've been living for a long time."

"I understand that you're probably used to living this way and you might frown upon change… But when I look at you, Plasma, I see a strong, beautiful femme with so much to give, with her whole life ahead of her." Darkstorm offered her a friendly smile. "And my advice would be to try living it. One can be so used to darkness but that only means that they'll appreciate the light that much more."

"Listen Darkstorm, I appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do." She stood, albeit a little shakily. "But I'm not something you can fix up and send on their way. I've been living with it long enough, there's not much more that can be done for me."

Darkstorm shook her helm with a slight vent. "I never said you were, Plasma." She smiled softly. "I'm simply trying to help, as any friend would."

Plasma's expression softened. "I know, Darkstorm, and again I thank you. But I'm fine, really. I haven't rusted away just yet, right?" She started to turn but stopped. "In any case, I'm . . . shall we say, taking care of the problem. At least doing what best I can to."

"Well, if you should need any assistance, you know where to find me."

Plasmarift grimly nodded before completing her turn and walking away from the Seeker.

Darkstorm freely vented once she was gone. Lord, be with her. I truly am trying and I realize she won't change after a few cycles after all this time spent in pain… But, oh, how it pains me to see anyone suffer like this.

"**Have I not answered your prayers in the past?"**

She smiled softly as she heard an all too familiar Voice. You have, God, beyond anything I could ever dream.

"**Then trust that I will continue to answer your prayers. She is My child and I love her just as much as you. Have faith, My daughter, for not all battles are won right away."**

What do we all have if not faith? I shall continue to persevere, God, if only knowing that I might be aiding her in some small way. Please… grant her Your peace and love for she desperately needs them.

When she reentered the medical bay, Emusa asked, "She alright, girlie?"

"For the most part," Darkstorm conceded as she forced a smile and continued her work. Everyone in the medical bay could clearly see that she was concerned but decided to say nothing more on the matter.

* * *

Plasma's optics raced across the screen in her quarters as her digits did the same across the keyboard. Every time she returned to the display with no change or she completed a scan of the area with no results she changed the parameters. And every time she scolded herself, thinking that she should have returned before Cybertron was revitalized, before the whole place was teeming with energon.

She paused as her optics turned on her shaking servo. That seemed to be getting worse too . . . talking about that cycle couldn't have helped any either. She clenched it and held it against her spark, optics offline.

She knew Darkstorm meant well, and a part of the sniper wanted to tell her everything, why she spent so many joors and cycles locked away in her quarters. Darkstorm already knew why she was weary of Seekers and she got the basic story of what happened at Tyger Pax. But the part of Plasma that told her never to get close to anyone else kept reminding her that telling the whole story wouldn't do anyone good. At best Darkstorm would just waste time pursuing Plasma's problem and take her time away from her patients. At worst . . . at worst she would look at Plasma with that same pity as everyone else who learned the whole truth.

_You can't block the world out forever, Plasma._

Despite herself, a small smile crossed her facial plating at the voice. Even in her despair, even in her pain and solitude, she couldn't help but feel that maybe . . . maybe he was still online out there.

It was the same line of thought that forced her to create and upgrade and install this scanning system in any vessel or space she came by. It had the added perk of "scanning for energon supplies" for anyone who asked, but she never revealed its true purpose. That it was probably supplying more agony than hope in her search to correct the worst wrong on her conscience.

Her servo relaxed, releasing its fist but still hovering over her spark. _I will find you, Silverblaze. No matter how long or how many others I have to turn away, I will have you in my arms again_.

**D/N: *sniffles* Poor Plasma… You know, when we first started writing for her, she had an even bigger 'tude than Emusa and she really peeled my paint but now. T.T I just feel bad. And now we all know some aspects to her past ^^ Which I hope y'all find intriguing. Especially next chapter. Once again, the horror genre will rear its ugly head into our stories but, I must say, I rather enjoy it. Horror is what got me into writing in the first place and really, life's no fun without a good scare (Go Nightmare Before Christmas references! XD)**

**"If you make the Lord your refuge,**  
** if you make the Most High your shelter,**  
** no evil will conquer you;**  
** no plague will come near your home.**  
** For He will order His angels**  
** to protect you wherever you go.**  
** They will hold you up with their hands**  
** so you won't even hurt your foot on a stone.**  
** You will trample upon lions and cobras;**  
** you will crush fierce lions and serpents under your feet!**

**The Lord says, "I will rescue those who love Me.**  
** I will protect those who trust in My name.**  
** When they call on Me, I will answer;**  
** I will be with them in trouble.**  
** I will rescue and honor them.**  
** I will reward them with a long life**  
** and give them My salvation" Psalm 91: 9-16**

**To Super Shadic: Hey, watching anime can be manly xD And it's so good to see that we have a male audience as well as a female one here. We admit, OP is pretty cool. I mean, he is THE Optimus Prime. He's an icon of this genre. As for Bumblebee getting his own chapter, we've actually already written one. We warn you, it will kill your feels but it'll also explore more of his past so, we do hope you enjoy it.**

**To Savvy Orion: xD Oh, yes. I love writing scenes like that, especially if it has Emusa in it. Because then I know that I get to see KO~ *swoons* I am so far gone, it's not even funny. And truth be told, I was shocked, too. My charas do write themselves, you know. But every character is flawed, especially Skybreak. He oftentimes lets his anger and frustration get the best of him and that's just a personality flaw. But 'Storm and he still love each other. They are siblings, after all. And who doesn't fight with their siblings? And yes, thank God Dreads has Moon and that Predaking has Flare. XD Plenty of romance for you readers to enjoy!**

**Well, we hope y'all have an awesome weekend. Thank you so much for all the support and may God bless you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Okay, I have to thank you guys so much for your interest in Plasmarift. I promise there's a good reason for all this angst, a reason you should all see soon~ And amg you guys have no idea how desperate I was for names here. I could write a whole chapter on it in and of itself but here's the short version.**

**Plasmarift: was originally Novasheen, but in light of Dream'sRealm writing a one-shot for someone whose OC was Novashine, I opted to change it to avoid confusion. Silverblaze: inspired partly by a town near where I live (Silverthorn) and a whole lot by desperation. Muzzleflash and Solarflare: I don't remember the "ah-ha" moment for these two, but they hit me whilst watching Mythbusters and Criminal Minds. Again, major desperation. Silverclaw: these guys suck at naming worse than I do, and Ravenstar: another case of "I don't know where the frack this came from" but it seems like something Silverblaze heard or made up and got attached to**

**And . . . I think I drew a lot of inspiration here from my first playthrough of Mass Effect 3. Specifically the fact that one of my favorite characters gets his head smashed against a shuttle a few times, then he's stuck in the hospital while you have to continue missions without him. It suuuuucked so bad, I was legit depressed for that little stretch. And there's the seed for Plasma's drama xD at least for this chap (totally random but on the note of Mass Effect, Imma be meeting some of the actors from it in a month [ish] at Denver Comic Con, hollah!)**

**Savvy Orion: Aha yup, both on my being serious and the actor xD I've had all kinds of profanities (not to mention a flippin decade) scared out of me because of my fangirl loyalty to 'im, I guess that's kinda serious. Oh gosh, thank you so much :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Plasmarift, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Old Friend by Disturbed**

"What on earth is that?" Darkstorm mused as she looked over Ratchet's shoulder plating to peer at what the base's computer showed. Regular scans were made of the planet during construction but this particular scan detected something out of the ordinary. Ratchet was naturally sent to investigate and Darkstorm and Plasmarift followed, their curiosity being too great.

It was a corrupted energon signal, several in fact, on one of Cybertron's moons.

"I do not know. But, if these readings are accurate, I'd say it warrants investigation. I've never seen an energon signal like this," Ratchet replied lowly, studying the energy signatures.

"Well," Plasmarift clenched her right servo into a fist before activating her sniper rifle. "Let's check it out."

"I would advise caution, Plasmarift," Ratchet warned. "Perhaps, we should conduct some thermal imaging scans from old outpost surveillance systems…"

"Indeed. And due to the corrupted signal and previous information from Knock Out, I have a suspicion what we might be facing. And it is not good," Darkstorm added solemnly.

"We've been facing 'not good' since the war started. Compared to dropping into hot zones, this should be nothing." The sniper turned away from the medics, her own hidden desires driving her away from reason.

Optimus attempted to soothe the femme. "While that may be true, the war is now over. I would not willingly place anyone else in danger in times such as these. Perhaps, it would be the wisest course of action to take: to wait for further information before launching a full scale scouting mission."

She stopped, venting as she lowered her helm and remained still for a moment. "Optimus, please . . . I have to."

Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component as Optimus seemed to dwell on it. He chose his next words carefully. "The war is over. It is not my place to keep you from going. I am simply suggesting that perhaps, Ratchet and Darkstorm may be right. But…. if you wish to investigate this, it is your right."

She didn't move for a moment, but eventually vented and turned her helm, her optics turned to Optimus. "I'll give it three joors, but I'm going up there." With that, she turned back to the door and headed down the corridor.

When Plasmarift was out of hearing range, Optimus freely vented. Ratchet placed a reassuring servo on his shoulder plating. "Rest easy, old friend. You have a sparked femme to attend to. Darkstorm and I can take care of things here."

"Alert me if there is any developments," Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded. Optimus' lip components tugged upwards in a grateful smile before he too left. When he did so, Ratchet vented. "I suppose we should call in our fellow medic to investigate this?"

"Naturally," Darkstorm smirked.

"Any idea why he is not yet at his post?"

Darkstorm chuckled. "You know as well as I, Ratchet. Since he was reunited with Emusa, he is loathe to leave her side."

"Oh, I am well aware." Ratchet shook his helm with a slight grumble. "Think we should comm him?"

"Allow me. He… might respond to my urgings better." That fact, Ratchet could not deny. He nodded, giving his consent, before Darkstorm proceeded to comm her mentor.

"Knock Out? Are you online?"

* * *

"_Knock Out? Are you online?"_

The medic groaned, not wanting to admit that he was waking up. When it was clear he wasn't going back to recharge, he slowly onlined his optics. "Ugh, Darkstorm?"

"Nice to see that you are, in fact, online." Knock Out could hear the smile in her voice. "I hope you aren't preoccupied as of this moment."

"Ha ha." He looked over to see a sleeping Emusa's helm on his outstretched arm. He lowered his voice accordingly. "Since I'm already awake, is there something you need?"

Despite this, Emusa stirred. "Slick, five more klicks," she muttered, scooting closer to him in her half-awake state.

Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component to prevent her giggles from escaping, to no avail. "Rough night?"

"I'm thrilled to see you're enjoying this." His sarcasm only further widened the Seeker's smile.

"Oh, maliciously," she replied.

Emusa hazily onlined her optics. "Girlie, that you?" She yawned before she stretched and placed her helm on Knock Out's chassis. "Come on now. Don't start embarrassing him without me. Where'd the fun be in that for me?"

The medic moaned, raising his free servo to his helm to rub his optics. "Darkstorm, the reason you commed?"

"Besides joining me in giving the good doctor a run for his currency?" Emusa smirked.

"Right," Darkstorm cleared her throat cables, trying to rid herself of further traces of laughter. "Ratchet and I have detected a corrupted energon signal on one of Cybertron's moons and we thought you could assist us. We… haven't seen anything like it before."

"And you think I-wait." He sat up, his optics widening. "It can't be . . . no, no way. Not going to happen. You expect me to investigate? Did you never hear about the fiasco we had with Silas and 'corrupted energon'?"

"Calm down, Knock Out. Ratchet and I are both aware of that… fiasco, as you put it. And we are not asking you to physically investigate anything. We simply require your expertise in order to think of a proper course of action." Darkstorm lowered her voice. "And maybe you can help me explain to Plasmarift that she cannot by any circumstances go up there. We both know how dangerous it is."

Emusa didn't physically hear what Darkstorm said when she lowered her voice, but she could sense it through the new bond she shared with Knock Out. She promptly rolled her optics. "Well, from what I've heard about her, that seems nigh impossible."

Darkstorm vented. "I know she is stubborn… but I would not consign her to such a fate as the one Knock Out described."

"Whatever. Just make sure **you're **the one that ultimately talks to her about it and the one that's closest to her. She pulls any scrap with Knock and I'll show her how unladylike I can be when the time calls for it." Knock Out could feel her mild irritation through their bond. He, in turned, tried to silently calm her.

He vented. "I'm not sure I can persuade using methods you approve of, but I can . . . investigate." He swung his legs around to hang over the edge of the berth. He groaned, his servo rubbing the back of his neck cables. "But you owe me."

Darkstorm's mischievous attitude returned. "If you wish, I can look you over. You sound incredibly sore."

He let out a sound that was something of a mix between a groan and a growl. "Ha bloody ha."

Emusa immediately burst into gales of laughter. "Oh, lighten up, slick. I thought you enjoyed verbal jousting." She smirked and leaned over to kiss his helm. "Besides, you do sound **incredibly **sore. My, my, my. You should be taking better care of yourself, my dear doctor."

He pointed a digit to Emusa without turning to look at her. "Not helping."

Emusa grinned with faux innocence. "Oh, but I thought I was." She stretched once more before sliding off the berth. "So, corrupted energon, hmm?"

"Ugh." He put his elbows on his knees, his servos covering his facial plating. "I hope, I praayyy it isn't what I think it could be."

A subtle frown pulled on Emusa's lip components before she vented. "I pray it isn't either. And if your memory of the previous fiasco with it is an indication-"

"Yes, THE fiasco. I couldn't sleep for several cycles after it. Hopefully . . . let's just hope this is unrelated." He stood, stretching before he stood and headed for the door. "I'll be there momentarily."

"Thank you," Darkstorm replied before terminating the comm link.

Knock Out was stopped by a delicate servo on his shoulder plating. He turned to Emusa and saw a familiar determination in her optics. "I'm going with you," she crossed her chassis with a smirk. "I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?"

He blinked a couple times, not really wanting her to go but also knowing the depths of her tenacity. "Alright then. Let's not keep them waiting."

Emusa grinned before kissing his buccal plating. "You're the best, slick."

* * *

Darkstorm smiled, seeing the two approach. "Well, look who decided to awaken from recharge."

"Careful," Emusa chuckled and replied jokingly. "Slick can get moody when he's sore."

Knock Out rubbed his shoulder, going along with the joke. "No worries, I don't bite. You just might want to avoid any trips to the medbay for a cycle or two."

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his upper facial plating. He shook his helm before turning back to the two medics. "Now, to the subject at hand. I have searched the footage at our moon bases and… well, see for yourself." The medic turned and pulled up a particular clip of video that showed an Insecticon. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary until the bots' mandible split open, revealing fangs and a long glossa-like appendage. The camera was attacked before the footage eventually ceased.

Knock Out's entire frame shuddered as he turned away from the screen. "Sonofaglitch!" He shuddered again, his servos coming up to rub his neck cables. "I knew it!"

Emusa placed a comforting servo on his shoulder plating. "Well, there goes the neighborhood."

"Did you come across any cures for this condition in your research?" Ratchet asked solemnly. "Or perhaps a way to permanently quarantine the planet so that it cannot spread?"

The former 'Con's wheels on his back spun slowly back and forth, showing his anxiety. "Shockwave had some sort of protocol for avoiding contamination among the troops, but all I know is that anyone bitten by those . . . things turns into one . . . and you can take them out by destroying their sparks." He rolled his neck, one servo still on it. The memories . . . "I suggest we let Wheeljack loose up there, blow the whole fragging moon up."

"Are you insane?!" Ratchet drew himself up. "Think of the damage that could do to our very own atmosphere and gravitational pull. Not to mention the risk of Wheeljack returning with the disease."

Knock Out groaned. "Well we can't just let them be. Airachnid took control of the Insecticons before being . . . relocated, we can only assume she's up there. And she's one traitorous glitch, not to mention clever. When her energon supply runs out up there, do you think she'll be happy just parking by an energon lake?"

"Then you are suggesting we… offline her and the Insecticons trapped up there. So they cannot spread to Cybertron?" Darkstorm asked.

Knock Out muttered- it was for the most part unintelligible, but "can't believe" reached everyone's audial receptors. "We can't just chase her around her own moon but . . . maybe if we lure them all to one spot, like saaayyy, the outpost up there . . . we could blow the joint and take care of the problem in one go."

"That could work," Ratchet mused. "But what would lure them up there?"

The other medic gulped. "Fresh . . . energon?"

Ratchet was about to reply before Darkstorm's attention was diverted as Bumblebee ran into the room. She frowned. She could feel that he was frantic, that something terrible had happened. "Bee? What-?"

"It's Plasma. She commandeered the space bridge and sent herself off to one of Cybertron's moons. I was on my way because Optimus told me to guard it and tell him in case she did but she already left when I arrived," he rushed out in one breath.

"And has he been informed of this situation?" Ratchet asked. When Bumblebee nodded, Ratchet vented. "Then it looks like we have our fresh source of energon, already on the moon as we speak."

Knock Out's servo covered his helm, sliding down it as he vented. "Foolish femme, she has no idea how to handle this, she doesn't even know what she's up against!" He groaned, "Plan?"

Darkstorm and Bumblebee exchanged a look before Darkstorm turned back to the others. "We make sure she is brought back safely, of course," she said with determination.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Knock Out paused before turning to the Seeker, though his demeanor showed anything but enthusiasm. "I've dealt with this . . . problem . . . before, I suppose I should accompany." His face showed the same distaste as his posture.

"Oh, no," Emusa crossed her arms over her chassis. "You're out of your processor if you think you're going to that moon on a rescue mission."

"One could argue I've never been **in** my processor." He turned to her, gently placing his servos on her shoulder plating. "Believe me, I want to do this about as much as I want to have my engine dissected while I'm conscious. But . . . I've seen this before, I might be able to help."

Emusa was torn between not wanting anyone to die and wanting to have her doctor stay here. And Knock Out could feel it. She didn't want to lose him. They only recently became sparkmates and she did not wait eight voors to get him back just so she could lose him again. "You're sure that you absolutely need to go?" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft and strained.

He pulled her into an embrace. "I'm afraid so."

She clung to him as if to a lifeline. "Fine…. Just fine. But you had better come back to me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." After a moment he vented and, despite the conflict and storm in his spark, pulled away. He looked to Ratchet and Darkstorm, his optics showing little emotion. "Who's coming with?"

"I will," Darkstorm softly smiled. "Ratchet's services will be needed here more than mine."

"And I'll go, too," Bumblebee added.

Darkstorm turned to Emusa. "And, rest assured, we'll make sure that Knock Out is safe. Nothing shall happen. God will protect us."

Emusa half smiled. "We can hope." While Bumblebee and Darkstorm moved towards the exit, Emusa wrapped her arms around Knock Out and gave him a parting kiss.

_I'll keep you to your word, slick. Remember that. You have a rich, spoiled Iaconian femme to come home to._

_You can count on it._

When Knock Out too left, Emusa vented heavily. Oh, when she got her servos on that femme… There would be the pit to pay.

* * *

Plasma skidded as she slid into cover, her peddes finding the odd, sand-like metal of the moon a difficult substance to get traction on. The speed with which she had to buzz around to avoid detection didn't help either.

She groaned before looking around the boulder she hid behind, keeping an optic out for those . . . things. Why couldn't the space bridge lock onto a location closer to the outpost? **Any** closer would suffice, but noooo, it had to be a fragging few kilometers away.

She offlined her optics. Keep it together, Plasma. Just get to the outpost, check the joint out, and ride on out of here. With any luck she could make it back before the others found out she'd left, but luck was notoriously cruel to her.

She onlined her optics, and after another quick scan of her surroundings, ran from her cover towards the outpost, now easily within sight. Were it just a straight run she could make it very quickly, but having to stop and take cover made it slow going. Already half a joor had passed since she arrived, she desperately hoped it wouldn't take another to make it to the outpost.

She made it further than before when she heard the familiar buzzing sound of whatever abominations were occupying this moon. Fortunately, there was a crater ahead she could slide into, but her spark was still hammering. She seemed to make it to her hiding spot just in the nick of time, as she heard the creatures transform and land heavily, clumsily. Scrap, did they know she was here, or was this just another in a loooong line of horrible luck?

Why didn't she just wait the three joors like she said? She planned on it, she really did. But then she realized that time was something she may not have, and she'd spent long enough waiting on others, waiting on fate, waiting on whatever could make her do so. She was done waiting.

Another moment passed, and the sound of the lumbering creatures seemed to move away from her. She vented, stole another glance, then looked to the outpost. Scrap, there isn't a lot of cover between here and there . . . better make this count.

She bolted from cover, willing her legs not to give out as she gave them all the power she could muster. She **had** to get there, and she had to do it fast.

A growling sound came from off to her right.

* * *

Darkstorm, Bumblebee, and Knock Out all drew their weapons upon their arrival. It didn't take much to see where exactly the femme was. The outpost was a few kilometers ahead and a large swarm of Insecticons seemed to be struggling to get inside.

"Knock Out, Darkstorm, whatever you two do, make sure we stay in a group," Bumblebee said. "We can carve a path easier that way."

Darkstorm nodded before turning to Knock Out with a slight smile. "Ready?"

Knock Out gulped. "Not in the slightest, but let's just get this over with."

And with that, they were off. The Insecticons turned and snarled, mandibles splitting as they sensed more sources of fresh energon. The three bots fought as a group, carving their way towards the door and frantically trying to keep away from the infected appendages.

* * *

Plasmarift's digits danced across the keyboard as her optics quickly scanned every file she came across. None of it bore good news-yes, this had been a Decepticon outpost, and yes it seemed to have had a lab at some point, but it was long-since abandoned, and said lab had collapsed in on itself voors ago. Her only hope of finding what she wanted was in these files, and they didn't seem to help much either.

She'd come here desperately hoping to find that the lab had been used for testing various types of energon, a necessity as Cybertron's core was dying. She'd hoped that strange energon signal they'd picked up was a result of said experimenting, and that maybe, just maybe, any poor sobs who were used as test subjects would be here, alive.

As horrible as it felt, she'd hoped to find what she was looking for, **who** she was looking for among said subjects. These strange energon readings were easier to read than life signals, now that Cybertron was revitalized. Slaggit, she should have returned sooner, searched the planet for regular energon before energon lakes started coming out of their audial receptors. So now she was stuck following random-aft leads.

But alas, it seemed the lab had been used for studying turbofox behavior. Turbofox behavior! What, were they going to tame the beasts then turn them on the Autobots?! Well . . . it did make sense, the things could be quite vicious if they so desired-but the point was, it was absolutely and utterly useless to Plasma.

She really braved that field of . . . whatever those things were, just to find empty kennels and useless research?!

She jumped as a massive weight hit the door to her right and was followed by persistent banging. The creatures were brutally scratching at the door she had used, far to her left, but this banging sounded more . . . deliberate.

She activated the outer camera that was aimed at the door. The image was horribly staticy from lack of maintenance and voors upon voors of exposure, but it still afforded her a basic image of what was outside, and she found three all too familiar frames pounding on the door.

She groaned as she ran to the door. Slaggit, what're they doing here?! Whatever happened to gathering information? Surely they had to find all these erratic energy signatures roaming around from their safe base on the surface.

Plasma all but slammed into the wall, her servos clenching around the manual lock-they were a pain in the aft to deal with, but in a situation like this, when the facility barely had enough energon to offer a display, it was a welcome feature to keep those mutant . . . things out.

Once the lever was pulled all the way down the doors started to open. Servos clamped on the edges of the massive doors from the outside, as if trying to push them open faster. Eventually they opened just enough to allow Darkstorm to squeeze through, though the mechs had to wait longer to fit.

A familiar screeching sound came through the door and echoed around the eerie, abandoned outpost. The mechs turned, revealing one of those creatures clumsily running towards them. They panicked and pushed through the opening doors, despite their armor screaming in protest against the metal.

Bumblebee, who was coming in behind Knock Out, tripped and forced both of them to fall just inside the doors. Plasma pushed the lever again and the doors shuttered before starting to screech closed. Much too slow for everyone's liking.

The thing slammed into the doors, but, thank Primus was too large to fit through. It reached its arm through, swiping at Plasma, who was closest to the entrance. At one point it made contact, just barely skimming the side of her helm.

An odd, glossa-like thing appeared above the arm, four canine-like scraps of metal at the end. It opened and snapped shut as though it were a mouth, but nothing like that existed, in reality anyway.

It seemed real enough though, as it started-for lack of a better word-biting at Plasma, just barely missing as she ducked away.

"Whoa! Wh-what is that?!" Plasma was now almost kneeling on the ground, trying desperately to avoid the . . . whatever that was, while still keeping her weight pressed against the lever. Frag, this door was taking its sweet-aft time!

The door finally slammed shut, and was accompanied by an unusual screaming sound, one that Plasma had heard before. An Insecticon? But . . . these didn't act like Insecticons at all. At the very least, these things were far less intelligent-'Cons would know better than to put their arm in a closing door.

Said arm and the weird glossa . . . denta . . . thing were both crushed between the doors-hence the scream-and the portions that were inside the outpost clambered to the floor, detached from their miserable, unlucky, unintelligent host. Both parts spasmed before going limp, though the cries could still be heard on the other side of the door. Plasma huffed. That mech'll be squealing like a school-femme for a long time. Or he'll bleed out.

Plasma glanced at her unexpected, and dare she say unwelcome, visitors. She could just feel their lectures burning in their vocalizers, and she knew they would be shared despite any protests she made. So, figuring she may as well finish the reason she was here, she started stalking back to the console.

Knock Out grumbled and muttered curses under his breath as he shakily got up. He glanced at the scratches now marring his chassis in annoyance. "Greaaaat," he said, sarcastic.

"Sorry, Knock Out," Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. Knock Out simply shot him an annoyed glare.

Darkstorm surveyed the pair, especially her sparkmate, to see if they sustained any serious damage. Seeing they had not, she began to walk towards Plasmarift, her posture matching the stern countenance she now bore. "Plasmarift, what on earth were you thinking? Coming here, alone? What did you hope to accomplish?"

The sniper didn't look at her as she continued scanning files on the display. "Darkstorm, I appreciate your concern, but I know exactly what I'm doing here."

Darkstorm frowned. "But this planet is crawling with the infected. You could have at least waited for backup." She vented. "I'm only saying this because I care about your safety. It's dangerous up here, especially if one is alone."

Plasma vented, recognizing tenacity when she heard it, even if it was with a lighter tone and better intentions than her own. "I hear what you're saying 'Storm, but I'm used to handling things like this on my own. Asking for help doesn't come easy." She continued her research as she spoke. "I've been investigating research labs like this on my own for voors, since before the Exodus. Suffice to say I've been looking for something, and have yet to find it. I was hoping this unusual energon signature on this moon would point me in the right direction-" she reached the end of the files, pausing for a moment before slamming her fists on the console. "But everything here is absolutely useless."

"While I can see that this is important to you…" Darkstorm's gaze softened as she fought to choose her words carefully. "It still would have been prudent to wait before storming the base. You may have no qualms about throwing your life into danger but I do."

Plasma returned to the file menu, hoping she'd missed a file, something-anything of use. "I'm not known for prudent decision-making, it would seem."

Knock Out approached the femmes, lightly brushing any perceived grime off his chassis. Once close enough for conversation, his focus turned to the sniper. "Well you scared five joors off of most of the team. Do you have any idea what those things out there are? Terrorcons. Energon-sucking, mindless, lumbering Terrorcons that will turn you just like them with but one bite. And now we're all trapped here with them because you decided to go gallivanting off!"

"Hey." Plasma took a step towards the medic, pointing a digit at him. "I never asked you to follow me up here, and you have no right to degrade me or my choices. I've been in far worse situations than this and made it out just fine. Just because **you** haven't lost anyo-" She stopped, recoiling slightly as she realized that she almost just spilled her spark out to the group.

Her facial plating dropped, showing little to no emotion. "I would have been just fine without your little rescue mission."

"Well, despite whether you needed it or not, we're here," Bumblebee replied, crossing his arms over his chassis. "You never leave a comrade behind, remember?"

"I haven't been anyone's 'comrade' in voors."

Darkstorm vented heavily. "Nevertheless, we are here to aide you. Now, I suggest we get out of here as fast as we can before we are infected."

Plasma braced her servos on the console, lowering her helm. Slaggit all, a pointless lead and lecture all in the same cycle. The only thing to make this better would be if she just threw herself to those . . . 'Terrorcons.' "Fine." She straightened, deactivating the display before engaging her sniper rifle. "Seeing as how they're pounding on the doors, looks like we'll have to fight our way out. Unless you have any other bright ideas."

"Well, there is this," Bumblebee pulled out a bomb-like device out of his subspace. "We lure them all here and blow them sky high. So the risk of them getting to Cybertron is eliminated."

Plasma looked at said device for a moment, her face softening as she came out of fight mode. She nodded. "Very well. What's the plan, then?"

"I'll draw them here," Darkstorm said. "I have the advantage of flight; it will be far more difficult for them to catch me than the rest of you. I will give you time to escape and prime the bomb." Darkstorm could sense Bumblebee's worry.

"But, 'Storm-"

He was silenced as Darkstorm kissed his buccal plating. "I'll be just fine." She turned to the others. "Keep your comm links open. I shall contact you when I'm ready."

"Be careful." Knock Out put one servo on his hip and the other pointed at the Seeker. "Don't you dare leave me alone with the ol' rust bucket of a medic."

Darkstorm chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it, Herr Kommandant," she joked with a slight smirk before slightly opening the doors. Before the Insecticons could react, she had already transformed and squeezed through the opening with her lithe frame. When she was safely in the sky, she drew one of her swords and swiped it against one of her servos. More ghouls followed, smelling fresh energon.

That's right, she thought. Follow me. And only me.

* * *

Plasma braced her right arm with her left, her optics glued to the door. The light from her visor reflected off her sniper rifle. "How's it going over there?"

"Slowly." Knock Out's tone was equal parts nervous and annoyed. He turned to the scout. "Are you **waiting** for those fiends to come back?"

"Hold your horses," the scout grumbled. "I'm working as fast as I can."

"'As fast as you can' isn't fast enough! Need I remind you these things suck your energon dry? Then leave you as a dumb, lumbering husk? And they're **fast**. Like, if they come upon us we can't possibly escape, fast."

Plasma rolled her optics. "You do know pestering won't help any, don't you?"

The medic shot her a glare. "Of course I know. It just makes me feel better."

"You know, it's okay to admit that you're scared," Bumblebee chuckled.

"I'm not scared. I'm terrified! These things took out over half our Vehicons, not to mention almost fragging Screamer and I." He motioned one of his saws towards the sniper. "Which is why I can't believe you dragged us here!"

She turned on the medic. "I never asked for your help, so stop blaming me for this mess."

"I don't get it, Plasma. Why can't you just let people help you? You could have been offlined out here," Bumblebee turned to look at the femme seriously.

She vented. "I don't know, maybe I just figured if I'm going to do something stupid, I'd rather do it alone where I can't get anyone else offlined."

Bumblebee softened slightly. "Plasma, I know it must have been hard… especially after Tyger Pax, but offlining yourself won't solve anything."

Plasma's demeanor calmed. "Believe me, I know my limits. Just because I don't give everyone a blow-by-blow of my past and motives doesn't mean I'm trying to throw my life away." She turned her attention back to the door, again raising her sniper rifle.

Through her scope she could see Darkstorm rapidly approaching, nearly an entire swarm of Insecticons on her tail.

"There. Finished. Now, let's get out of here!" Bumblebee said. He didn't need to tell the others twice. All three of them ran out of the building just as Darkstorm transformed in front of them, energon still dripping from one of her servos. She tried to send comfort through the bond when she felt Bumblebee's concern.

_It is a mere mesh wound, nothing more, my beloved scout. _

_That still doesn't make it any better in my optics. If I had only stopped her, we wouldn't be in this mess. _

_That cannot be helped… _"I suggest we leave. Now!" Darkstorm spoke out loud.

The others moved to obey before they saw that the Insecticons stopped their pursuit dead in their tracks. They hovered over them, humming eerily. Knock Out's spark filled with fear. He knew exactly what that meant.

"My, my, my. Knock Out, Darkstorm, the Autobot scout, and oh, a new recruit," a feminine voice purred. "We'd love to have you for dinner."

Plasma's left servo curled into a fist, ready to fight through whatever was headed their way. "Something tells me we don't all share the same tastes." Her optics darted around the area, but her visor wasn't picking up any movement. Yet.

"Oh, you will," Airachnid cooed, malice glinting in her violet optics. "We get so few visitors around here. Not since Soundwave," she hissed the word like it was a curse. "banished us here. My pets and I didn't like that. Not one bit." She cocked her helm to the side eerily. "Won't you stay just a little bit longer? There is no rush to leave."

"I beg to differ." Knock Out's voice held a surprising note of calmness, despite his shaking buzzsaws. "I've had enough encounters with you and your . . . ailment to last a lifetime."

"Your words cut me to the spark, dearest doctor," Airachnid laughed. "Then again, you always did have a glossa made of battery acid." She smirked and leaned closer to the medic, balancing on her spider-like appendages. "Reminds me of the battery acid I used to snuff muscles' spark." An acidic substance emerged from one of her appendages to illustrate her point. "Oh, your best friend cried and begged for mercy. Like a pathetic little sparkling. Pity, though. I was just beginning to like him, too. If he and Megatron's personal turbofox hadn't tried to terminate me, he'd still be online. Oh, well."

Knock Out's helm was turned down slightly, and the others could all but feel his hatred igniting the air around him. His servos no longer shook with fear, but with rage. "Keep talking, wretch. I'll just strap you to a berth in my lab and make you relive a voor of pain for each moment of Breakdown's." His tone was lower, almost gravelly with his natural rumbly voice. A testament to the rage the others couldn't see.

Darkstorm placed a gentle servo on his shoulder plating, trying to calm him down before he lashed out. They didn't have any time for this. Not if they wanted to leave before the bomb went off. "Airachnid, please allow us to leave. If you cooperate with us, we-"

"You'll what?" Airachnid laughed maliciously. "You cannot do anything to me, my dearest little Darkstorm. I am queen up here." She smirked. "Which reminds me again…." She cocked her helm again but to the opposition side, optics narrowing. "You look just like him, Doctor. He was angry, too. Oh, but his facial expressions were so amusing once he was trapped. I laughed so hard that I leaked coolant."

The medic's optics widened, the irises narrowing dangerously. The buzzsaws started spinning faster than they ever had. He raised one arm, prepared to strike at the femme before him. "Forget the berth, you'll pay right here! Right now!"

Airachnid smirked, placing several appendages up to grip Knock Out's arm before the saw blades did any harm. Bumblebee aimed his cannons at Airachnid. "Let him go," he glared.

"Oh, but what would the fun be in that?" Airachnid whispered. The spider femme allowed acid to leak out of the appendages holding the medic. "Words can hurt, Doctor," she cooed mockingly.

Knock Out's optics squeezed shut as he registered the pain. Blasterfire was one thing, the pain stopped after a moment. But acid, it burned and burned for as long as it was allowed to. The affected arm started shaking as the acid ate through the silver metal beneath his door, heading straight for the energon vein.

In an unexpected move-certainly one the sadistic femme didn't see coming-Knock Out took his free buzzsaw to the appendages, slicing the ends off. He deactivated the saw on the same arm, grabbing an acid-free portion of one of the appendages and stabbing the acid-end into where Airachnid's jaw met her neck cables.

Airachnid screamed in pain, clutching the wound. "Insecticons, kill them all!" she screeched. "But leave the medic to me."

The Insecticons swooped downwards, mandibles unlatching as they attacked their prey.

"Knock Out!" Plasma screeched as she started frantically firing at the 'Cons. "What in the Pit were you thinking?!"

"Bumblebee!" Darkstorm yelled as she severed another Insecticon's helm from its shoulders. "How long until the bomb detonates?"

"Not long," he answered, firing at the enemy.

"Then we need to comm Ratchet for a bridge," Darkstorm replied before comming the medic. "Ratchet, we need assistance!"

* * *

"_Ratchet, we need assistance!" _

Ratchet turned to the computer, immediately answering the call. Emusa's spark palpitated with fright. Did something happen? Knock Out blocked their bond but despite that, she could still vaguely feel fear, pain… and hatred. Oh, she should have never let him leave…

"Darkstorm, what is your situation?"

"We are currently being attacked by an entire swarm of Insecticons and the bomb is about to detonate. We require a ground bridge two klicks from our position." Emusa winced as she heard Darkstorm scream in pain. "Hurry!"

The comm link was terminated.

"Oh, she is going to pay for making them go up there," Emusa growled under her breath.

* * *

Much to their relief, they saw a ground bridge portal open not far from their position. "Hurry, everyone stay together!" Bumblebee yelled as he attempted to carve a path through the fray.

Darkstorm moved to aide Knock Out in his battle with the techno-organic spider femme. "Knock Out, let's go. We don't have time for this."

"Like slag we don't!" He didn't change his focus as he spoke. "She deserves to pay! For Breakdown!" His grunts became more savage the longer he fought. He was losing it . . .

"That's what I like to see, Doctor," Airachnid smirked. "Lose your temper, just like Breakdown did."

"Knock Out, please! Think of your family! Think of Emusa!"

For the first time since Airachnid found them, a flash of something other than sheer fury came to the medic's optics. A look of . . . regret? As though he were thinking of what it would do to the femme if he offlined, especially like this. He continued fighting though, and after this flash appeared he swiped at the spider-bot before rolling out of the way of one of her appendages. When he came to his peddes, he started running towards the bridge. Darkstorm followed.

"Fools, you all shall never escape," Airachnid hissed as she and her horde pursued the others. They were stopped dead in their tracks however as they felt the ground rumble. The bomb had detonated.

"No!" Airachnid screamed as, a few moments later, she was enveloped with flames.

Darkstorm, Bumblebee, Knock Out, and Plasmarift all landed on the floor of the space bridge control station, panting as their run came to a halt.

Emusa wasted no time in running forward and embracing her sparkmate. "Slick, you had me worried sick! What the pit happened? Why did you block our bond?"

He panted as he returned the gesture. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

She tightened the embrace, coolant welling in her optics. "Don't you dare go on another escapade like that again! Or there'll be the pit to pay." Her voice softened slightly. "But, thank you for returning to me. You know I wouldn't know what to do without you, especially now."

"There's no place I'd rather be."

Plasmarift stood, hoping to slip away before anyone cornered her. Sensing this, Emusa hesitantly released her sparkmate and stood, her arms crossed over her chassis. "Now wait just a fragging nano-klick," she hissed, optics filling with anger. "Don't you dare leave before I've talked to you. How dare you. If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened!"

Darkstorm's brow furrowed. "Emusa, don't-" The red two-wheeler didn't spare her a second glance.

The sniper vented, her shoulder plating showing her annoyance as they rose then fell. She turned on Emusa. "I don't answer to you, and I sure as slag don't have to explain myself. I never asked your precious doctor to follow me there."

"Big talk coming from you, Miss Masochist. This is all your fault and you know it! You couldn't have just waited for the surveillance tapes. No, no. Too much to ask from you. You gallivant off, placing yourself in danger. And look at what happened to them!" She gestured to the others. "Take a good long look. They did this for you. And you so much as don't even bat an optic."

Plasma's servos curled into fists. "Just because I'm not a fragging open book like you lot doesn't mean I'm sparkless! I hate thinking about what could've happened, what almost happened. But you don't know me, and you should know I'm only here because-you know, I don't have to tell you! But if I weren't needed to help reconstruct our home, I would all too happily leave, as you obviously would love for me to do."

Emusa mirrored the femme's stance. "Pfft, get over yourself. If you want to offline yourself, then fine. I couldn't care less. Just make sure you don't drag my sparkmate into it. Or I swear the next time you do, you'd wonder why I didn't join the 'Cons. Because I will wipe the floor with you," the femme's voice was thick, a mixture of sheer rage and emotion over the fact that her sparkmate nearly was offlined.

"Well, I'm sorry my little errand of mercy doesn't line up with 'Emusa's Guide to Life on Cybertron,' but you have no right to judge me, my motives, or my actions. Especially when your sparkmate **followed** me, against my will."

"I have every right when he's placed in harm's way. Every single one of them. And he followed you because unlike yourself, he isn't a sparkless glitch," Emusa growled.

Plasma's optics widened, showing what one might call surprise. What, that Emusa actually came out and said it? The femme's optics narrowed again as she turned and stormed towards the open door and corridor. Her fists clenched tighter, giving off a light screeching sound.

"That's right, run. That's all the only thing you're good at besides having an empty processor."

A rattling sound reached the others' audial receptors as Plasma's frame shook. A purple light lit up the ground in front of her . . . her visor? She turned her helm ninety degrees, eying Emusa with her right optic, the visor in front of it. "Shut your fragging mouth. You don't know anything about me."

"Are you going to make me?" Emusa's optics narrowed dangerously. "And I know plenty. Enough to know that you're too full of yourself to see that they were hurt because of you and far too prideful to apologize or at least offer a thank you. But I should have expected nothing less. I've been around your type before."

Plasma didn't immediately respond. "I highly doubt that." She resumed her stride, this time less aggressively and with shoulders slagging slightly, at least compared to their strength they held a moment ago.

When the femme left, the two wheeler femme became silent, fists clenching and unclenching. Oh, how that femme peeled her paint. A part of her wanted to bridge the distance between them and wring her neck cables. But another said… that she went too far.

The room was quiet for a moment, uncomfortably so. Knock Out turned to Darkstorm and Bumblebee in an effort to ease said discomfort. "You two alright?"

"We are more worried about you than ourselves," Darkstorm said softly, partially due to pain from her injuries and because of her distressed state at all that had occurred. "Ratchet will need to repair much of your right arm because of that acid you took."

Emusa could not bear to look at her sparkmate's wounds again, lest her temper flare and she do something else that she would regret, and to those she cared about no less. Knock Out could feel the storm inside her, even though she attempted to hide it from him. "Will he survive?" she asked, her voice still thick with emotion.

"He will, but he lost a great portion of his arm. It will take me a while to repair it," Ratchet conceded.

"I think not!" Knock Out's expression was surprised, maybe even disgusted. He turned to Darkstorm. "If I need repairs I'd rather they be handled by someone who still has fine control of their digits. You're not coming near me with a ten-foot pole, old timer."

Ratchet scoffed. "I am not fond of the idea either but Darkstorm is too injured to be handling a delicate operation. She will be busy tending to her own wounds as well as that of Bumblebee's while I am working."

Knock Out grumbled, but considering the severity of his wound knew arguing further would be pointless. And if Darkstorm or Optimus didn't talk him into it, Emusa sure as scrap would. Speaking of which, Emusa was already glaring at him, silently telling him that he had better accept the medic's help or she'd strap him to the berth herself. "Fine. Fiiiine," he huffed. "But you had better be careful."

"I was a medic far before you were even thought of," Ratchet replied with slight irritation. "I can handle a simple procedure such as this."

Knock Out rolled his optics. "If I find this servo missing, you can expect a little chat with my buzzsaw."

Ratchet simply rolled his optics and began to disinfect and clean the area before rebuilding the metal that was dissolved by the acid. Darkstorm and Bumblebee were busy tending to themselves and so Emusa sat off to the side, but near enough to Knock Out to make sure that he was alright.

She vented softly, her optics offlining. _I'm…. sorry you had to see me like that._

He offered her a calm expression, trying to keep it inconspicuous to the others. _You don't have to apologize. I understand._

Despite herself, Emusa smiled microscopically. _Thanks, slick. But, I still can't believe I- _She vented. _I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me._

_Maybe, maybe not. But in any case, I'm back, she's gone, so . . . let's just leave it be._ He held his free servo out to her. _Okay?_

_Okay. _She vented but nodded, gently taking his free servo in her own. _Never knew how you could put up with a femme like me but… thank you. _

_You've done far more for me, I'm just doing my part._

That is when Emusa turned to face her sparkmate, smiling widely despite the coolant welled in her optics. Knock Out smiled as well, brushing the side of her facial plating with the backs of his digits. _Thank this God that I have you in my life…. You love me when I'm anything but loveable. I don't deserve you._

_Are you kidding? I'm a bigger pain in the aft than you, and became something . . . horrible when I let you go. I'd say I'm the one who should be thankful._

_And here I always thought I was a thorn in your side, _Emusa replied, but now with her usual playful manner. _We're stuck together, slick. I knew what I was getting into when we bonded and I still said yes. Because I love you, no matter how horrible you were or will be._

Knock Out smirked. _Or how stupid I could be to follow a femme to certain death?_

_Incredibly stupid. _There was that glare again. _I'm still positively livid that you went and that she was the one that dragged all of you up there, without even a thank you for saving her aft- _She forced herself to stop short. She vented before smiling slightly. _But then again, I never could stay mad at you… or mad period with you around._

Knock Out flinched, instinctively pulling his injured arm closer to his chassis as he glared at Ratchet. "Ai, careful! That servo is worth more than your whole rusted frame."

"Hold still," Ratchet grumbled. "You whine worse than a femme."

Emusa bristled as she shot the medic a dangerous look. "That's my sparkmate you're repairing, old timer. I suggest you be careful," Emusa warned before muttering, "We should've waited for 'Storm."

"I heard that!"

Knock Out's optics shifted to Emusa, picking up a smirk before turning back to the elder medic. "I do believe that was the point."

Ratchet offered no reply, instead choosing to further grumble. Something about "should've gone back to Earth" or "no appreciation whatsoever."

"Come now, Knock Out," Darkstorm paused from repairing a particularly nasty gash on Bumblebee's leg. Most of her wounds were superficial and so she simply scrubbed them down and wrapped them in holofoil so she could further tend to them later. "He has far more experience than me."

"A fact to which his squeaking joints are a testament."

Ratchet narrowed his optics and was about to pick up his trusty wrench before Darkstorm exasperatedly went over to the group. "Let me take over before someone gets hurt. It's been a long cycle for all of us. The last thing we need is another fight." Ratchet threw his servos up in the air before going over to Bumblebee, still muttering under his breath.

Bumblebee looked over to Darkstorm, mirth shining in his optics. Darkstorm smiled at him and merely shook her helm amusedly before taking over where Ratchet left off, though significantly more gentle. "You are impossible, my friend," she said softly, but Knock Out and Emusa could hear the humor in her voice.

"It's my job." Knock Out watched Darkstorm work, even though he knew she would be more . . . considerate than her counterpart.

Darkstorm glanced upwards with a raised optic ridge. "You know that makes me nervous." She returned to her work. "I'm surprised at you. I learned everything I know from you."

"Nah, your bedside manner is your own."

"Do try to give yourself some credit. I learned much while under you," Darkstorm replied before adding jokingly, "Besides, it's not in your character to be humble."

"You're absolutely right, but you couldn't have forgotten our many-a cycle arguing in the Nemesis' med bay. I'm only stating a fact."

Darkstorm frowned slightly, turning to Emusa. Emusa vented and softly kissed his buccal plating. "I saw, remember? But I also how you helped her. You may have turned into a completely different mech but that's in the past. So, stop brooding, hmm? Or I may have to use other measures to make you listen."

The crimson mech smirked. "Other measures, eh?"

Emusa donned a matching expression. "Unless you're still terribly sore."

His optics turned to his digits, which he flexed and tested. "Digits work, still have feeling in the servo, I'm fine."

Darkstorm's cooling fans activated. "... Allow me to just finish repairing his door and then allow me to get out of audial range."

Emusa rolled her optics and chuckled. "Oh, like you and Bumblebee haven't-"

Darkstorm interrupted her by loudly coughing in her servo. Bumblebee immediately looked over at her in concern. "Storm, are you okay?"

"Er… Y-Yes. I'm fine. Just fine," Darkstorm smiled at him reassuringly before turning back to Emusa.

Emusa grinned. "Aw, how sweet."

"I," she pointed to Emusa with a digit. "will remember that."

"As will we." Knock Out and his sparkmate shared a mischievous grin. "This is too much fun."

"Oh, I concur. And look. What is that I hear?" Emusa grinned wider and held a servo out to her audial receptor. "Cooling fans? Darkstorm. That's adorable."

This only caused them to become louder as she glared at both of them. "May I remind you that I am trying to concentrate on a very delicate procedure? Surely you can talk about your own personal lives and not my own."

Knock Out indicated to his injured arm with the other. "By all means, please continue." His smile didn't waver, if anything just gained confidence.

"So, slick, wasn't-?"

"And not around me," Darkstorm interrupted pointedly.

Emusa smirked. "Killjoy."

Darkstorm shook her helm, amused. "You two are perfect replicas of each other, I swear."

"Aw, look, Knock. She's catching on."

"Darkstorm, really. I thought you were quicker than that. Don't tell me finding your own sparkmate dulled your sharp skills of observation." His tone was such that he sounded more teasing than offensive.

"My sharp skills of observation are quite sound, I assure you. And having Bumblebee as my sparkmate has, in fact, bettered them." She smiled slightly. "I am extremely fortunate to have him."

"Tsk tsk. And you were getting all flustered with us; you're just a little softie, 'Storm."

Darkstorm grinned at her mentor. "Oh but you already knew that from the moment we first met, my friend." She paused, a mischievous smirk forming on her own facial plating. "Besides, it's not like you aren't a "softie" for Emusa."

"But you don't hear our cooling fans activate like when you talk about your beloved scout, now do you?"

On cue, Darkstorm's cooling fans activated again. "I can't win this, can I?"

"Afraid not, my dear." Knock Out's smile widened, if it seemed possible.

"You're lucky I like you both," Darkstorm replied.

"And I'm starting to like you more and more, girlie," Emusa smirked.

**D/N: And here is where our love for the horror genre rears its ugly head :D But don't ya love the results? Vampire-zombies, Airachnid, epic fight scenes, etc. etc. And so so so sorry about my long absence! I went on internet silence in order to finish my Senior Project but I'm back now :3 And ready to serve you up some lovely feels! **

**Also, I do have some updates. 1) I've been rereading Across This New Divide and I realize that 'Storm is kinda out of character to where she is now since I was still experimenting back then and my writing could use a lot of work. So New Divide is going through a complete rewrite. So, look and see what new surprises I have added~ And me and blondie were also thinking about making a tumblr blog so you can ask the charas questions and us :3 So any thoughts on that?**

**To Super Shadic: Plasma is definitely an interesting chara and I have no doubt that you'll continue to love 'Bee ^^ You may dislike us for what we put him through though. And congratulations :3 I'm glad your team won.**

**To Savvy Orion: :D Glad you loved Plasma. This version of her is actually one of my favorite OCs. And thank you. *bows* I am so glad everyone enjoys Emusa and her snark. But don't compliment her too much xP Her ego's already big enough. And indeed. Skybreak has a lot of character flaws but don't we all? But something tells me a certain femme will cause him to mature very soon. You have a great week too and thank you so much for the lovely review!**

**"This is the confidence we have in approaching God: that if we ask anything according to His will, He hears us. And if we know that He hears us- whatever we ask- we know that we have what we asked of Him" 1 John 5:14-15**

**As always, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and may God bless each and every one of you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Another bit of proof that I'm horrible, especially to my characters: this is one of my new favorite chapters we've written. I now see why horror brought Dream'sRealm into writing, this is fun! The closest I've come til now is little blurbs and drawings of me picking on my charas, but writing a whole sequence? We might have to do this more often mwahahahaaaa**

**And thank you guys so much for your support of our charas, be they 'Storm and 'Break who've been here from the start or the newcomers in Emusa and Plasma. Knowing we're writing the canons in character is one thing, but knowing y'all like our own charas really means a lot :33**

**Savvy Orion: Aha oh gosh thanks. Naming Cybertronians is hard! Well, for me at least. See, 95% of my OCs are human, so I can research names and it usually takes me weeks to find one that I really like (of course, by doing that I end up with names like Suryanarayana). But Transformers? Unless you can find a mechanical/tech name that isn't taken and fits it ain't easy**

**Thank you guys so much for your patience and continued support**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Plasmarift, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: You're My Best Friend by Queen **

Darkstorm hesitated before she softly knocked on the metal door. "Plasma? May I come in?"

The femme inside gasped, surprised by the visit. "Y-yeah, come on in."

Darkstorm's brow creased in concern before she entered. "Forgive me if this is a bad time but I wanted to see if you were alright…" She vented. "And to apologize for Emusa's behavior. She didn't mean what she said. Her fiery temper and acidic glossa sometimes gets the best of her, I'm afraid."

Plasma shook her helm as she stood up from the seat at her display. "You're fine." She motioned to the monitor. "I'm only doing what I do every joor of every cycle. As for earlier, you have no need to be concerned. She was only worried about her precious doctor."

"Still, I saw how she upset you," Darkstorm frowned softly as she met the femme's gaze. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Plasma smiled at Darkstorm. "I'm a big femme, 'Storm. Besides, I've dealt with far worse than her, believe me. That earlier was nothing."

A reluctant smile pulled on her lip components. "If you are certain." She gestured to the screen. "Any luck with finding what you're looking for?"

The sniper's expression darkened in a flash before she partially shook her helm. "No . . . not yet."

Darkstorm's frown threatened to return as she observed the femme's rapid change in demeanor. "Is… Is there anything I can do to help?"

Plasma vented lightly. "Not at this point, but I . . . am thankful for the offer. Believe me, I'm sure you'll hear all about it if I do ever require assistance."

Darkstorm half smiled before venting. "Well, I am afraid I cannot stay long." Her smile slowly returned. "I promised my charge I would help her pick out a dress for her wedding. But do comm me if something comes up."

Plasmarift nodded, her expression lighter than a moment before. "Of course. Have fun, and don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise. I've been taking care of myself for a long time."

"That still will not make me cease being concerned. But I wish you a good day, my friend," Darkstorm replied warmly before exiting the room.

Once the door closed behind her, Darkstorm openly vented. Everything was already so hectic what with the building and all the newcomers but… Plasma. Darkstorm loved her like a sister, she truly did, but she couldn't help but feel the concern that was threatening to eat away at her spark every time she saw Plasma double over in pain or push the others away. She realized what the femme had been through was difficult… but it pained her to see her suffer.

And after the previous cycle's events and Emusa's outburst… True, Darkstorm didn't blame the two-wheeler. She and Knock Out were finally together again after eight long voors and she feared for her sparkmate's life but the tension in the base wasn't going anywhere fast and it disconcerted the femme Seeker.

Lord, be with us all, Darkstorm vented before smiling as she saw Skye standing in front of the space bridge, ready to head back to Earth.

"Afternoon," she said. "You ready to head off?"

"Ready and rearing." The girls own smile faltered as she studied her guardian's facial plating. "Are you alright, Dar'sain?"

"As astute as ever I see, Ski'ri," Darkstorm smiled before venting. "Well, things have been rather chaotic around here to say the least. But, I shall be fine. After all, God has seen us through far worse circumstances." Her smile returned. "Besides, today is a cycle for rejoicing, not worrying about me."

Skye turned her head slightly, still eyeing Darkstorm with a sceptical gaze. "If you're sure . . ."

She flashed a grin. "Aren't I always, mo mear Ski'ri?"

Skye raised an eyebrow, her own smile appearing. "I know you have a habit of making sure everyone is taken care of before yourself. But I suppose if 'Bee isn't saying anything to your condition all's well."

"But, of course," Darkstorm smiled before activating her holoform. She looked to Ratchet and the space bridge activated, sending them back to her charge's home. Back to the same bustling city that Darkstorm had previously visited for her wedding. She gave her charge a knowing look. "New York, hmm?"

"What can I say, I go with what I know." She shrugged with a smile.

Darkstorm chuckled slightly. "And it certainly brings back memories." She smiled softly as they began to walk towards the majority of the city. "It seems only last cycle the entire team was still on Earth. Things certainly have changed."

"You're telling me. It feels like only yesterday that I joined the gang, and now . . . now I'm engaged." She shook her head. "All sounds too crazy, or too good, to be true."

Upon hearing about the mention of the engagement, Darkstorm smirked and turned towards her charge. "Didn't I tell you so?"

Skye looked to her guardian. "Yes, I suppose you did."

Darkstorm giggled as she embraced Skye. "And I am so happy for you. While Smokescreen may have his faults, his spark is in the right place. I am glad that God has answered my prayers."

The girl laughed lightly as she returned the gesture. "Well I thank you for those prayers. I think I'm happier now than I ever imagined I could be."

"And it certainly shows," Darkstorm's smile softened. "I don't think I've ever seen you more carefree. Having him in your life certainly has done you some good."

She sighed, though it was clear from the sound of it that it was a content sigh, not worried. "To think, I used to spend my days locked away in my room tinkering." She paused. "I haven't done it so much since I joined you all, I guess . . . I found my focus in something far more meaningful."

Her guardian's smile brightened. "And while your tinkering can be useful, I'm glad. It's nice to see you like this." She grinned, her expression turning slightly mischievous. "I can imagine you two have been enjoying ourselves since your reunion."

A wave of red swept over the girl's face as she smiled. "Immensely. To think I almost stayed behind when you all relocated . . . I can't believe I even considered it."

"Stress and despair can cause us to consider crazy things," Darkstorm smiled. "Though I am glad you decided to stay… I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Nor I without you, Dar'sain. I'd probably find new ways of getting myself in trouble or go back to building in solitude. In either case, bad things would happen. Not to mention I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am."

"I concur," Darkstorm grinned. "So, are we heading to the same place as before?"

Skye shrugged. "Guess so, I honestly don't feel like searching around all day. Stopping at one place should be tiring enough."

"Not to mention the fact that Smokescreen will send a search party if his beloved is gone too long," Darkstorm winked.

Skye laughed, but it slowly died down to a nervous chuckle. "Probably, actually . . . that's kind of the last thing we need right now. He'd probably enlist the Predacons and everything."

"Not that I'd imagine you'd mind," Darkstorm grinned mischievously. "Having your sparkmate-to-be drop everything so he can find you. It sounds a bit romantic to me."

"Him dropping everything to find me, yes. Having raging Predacons hunting me down and bringing every Godzilla film to life, not so much."

Darkstorm chuckled. "Though Smokescreen **would **have to go through Flareup and Optimus if he wanted to bring them here. Something tells me that it wouldn't be an issue." Darkstorm smiled brightly, thinking about the previously bitter femme. "It certainly is nice to see that she's taken to Predaking. I know it must have been hard but Moonracer told me she's truly happy. Darksteel and Skylynx are adjusting well and I dare say," her grin turned mischievous again. "Predaking and Flareup's bonding ceremony might just precede yours."

Skye tilted her head down, glaring playfully at Darkstorm as her face reddened more than previously. "Laugh it up, Dar'sain. I'm just waiting for the day news breaks that a Bee Jr. is on the way."

Darkstorm laughed lightly as her cheeks became stained red. "I can because I know that isn't going to happen for quite a while." She shook her head. "I am far too young to be a carrier."

Skye smirked as she looked at the shops they were passing. "Famous last words."

Darkstorm raised an eyebrow before muttering, "Besides, what is it we talked about? My brother using Bumblebee as target practice if he ever found out I was sparked?"

Skye's gaze returned to her guardian, suspicion now mixed with her smile. "All the more reason to keep it secret when it does happen . . . or claim that it can't? You're not already. . . are you?"

Darkstorm stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening to a large degree behind her shades. She frantically shook her head and hands back and forth. "N-No, no, no! Of course not! Skye, we've hardly been bonded an Earth year!"

"Dar'sain, De Nile is a river in Africa." Skye turned her gaze to the sidewalk, though her smile didn't diminish.

Darkstorm huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring at her charge pointedly as they approached the dress boutique. "You're doing this on purpose as payback for all the times I've teased you, aren't you?"

Skye placed a hand on her chest in mock surprise. "Moi? Perish the thought. I'm hardly one for payback, per say. I'm merely . . . thinking back on a certain incident where I apparently earned an album in Miko's photobook."

"You sound just like Knock Out and Emusa. And believe me, I've had to deal with their teasing ever since they were reunited," Darkstorm chuckled. "Though, I suppose it's merited. If it's any consolation however, I have a place in the "scrapbook", too. And since I've known Miko for far longer, there are far more humiliating pictures of 'Bee and I than of you and Smokescreen."

"Oh I'm not referring to Miko's side, I knew we'd be prime targets once she saw something she thought was photo-worthy. I'm referring to the crowd we had. A crowd which, if memory serves, you were a part of."

"Oh, as if you wouldn't have been part of the crowd if Bumblebee and I were in your place," Darkstorm playfully scoffed as she opened the door and entered the store.

"We'll never know though, will we? You should know hypotheticals are pointless, Dar'sain. No solid proof."

Darkstorm rolled her eyes though a smile tugged on her lips. "Are you sure you and my mentor haven't been conversing?"

Their attentions were diverted as the saleswoman looked up and smiled, eyes filling with recognition. "Hey, I know you two! Welcome back." She grinned. "Let me guess, your friend's engaged now?"

Darkstorm chuckled. "I'm afraid so."

"Well, congratulations," the woman's warm gaze turned to Skye. "Any idea where you want to start looking?"

"Thank you," Skye lightly laughed as she looked to the racks of dresses, seemingly an endless sea of them. "Oh I don't even know."

The saleswoman looked pensive before her eyes widened, signaling she had an idea. "I think I have an idea," she smiled and gestured for the two of them to follow.

They were led to a particular rack and the woman pulled out a floor length sleeveless dress that was an illustrious white with elegant lace near the sweetheart bodice and train. "What about this one?"

Skye looked at it with a slow gasp. "That's gooorgeous." She studied it before smiling at Darkstorm. "Assuming it fits right, I think I'm taken care of."

Darkstorm chuckled. "Which means we should have free time." She grinned. "What do you say to a girl's night on the town?"

Skye turned her head slightly, gaze still on her guardian. "What did you have in mind, exactly?"

Darkstorm took the dress from the woman and handed it to Skye. "You are going to try this on, first of all. Then… hmm, how about we go flying later? Do some more catching up before your fiance sweeps you away again?"

She took the dress, her bright smile still on Darkstorm. "That sounds perfect. Though you don't have to worry about my being swept away too far, I might just spend less time outside my cave." She turned toward the dressing rooms.

"Good thing, too. If I can't live in solitude, neither can you," her guardian called out jokingly.

Skye merely laughed lightly before entering the dressing room. While waiting for her, the saleswoman turned towards her curiously. "So, flying, hmm? You own your own jet or something?"

"A Lockheed U2, I suppose you could say," Darkstorm replied with a smile.

When Skye emerged, Darkstorm and the woman beside her grinned wildly. The dress fit her perfectly. "Oh, Ski'ri, you look beautiful!"

"I second that statement. I knew it'd suit you!"

Skye's blush from earlier resumed as she smiled at the other women. "Thank you," she looked down to study the dress. It was still so hard to believe she was here, trying on wedding dresses . . .

"Yes, I do believe that dress will do."

"I'll just ring you up then," the woman grinned before going over to the cash register.

Once she left, Darkstorm giggled. "Oh, Smokescreen will be taken with it." She grinned and winked. "Though, he does think you look beautiful in anything you wear."

"It's his job to think that. He knows if he says otherwise your brother will smash him into paste."

Darkstorm laughed. "True. You know, my brother surprisingly took your engagement well. Though, I'm sure he'll make sure to scare Smokescreen nigh to offlining before you're wed."

Skye laughed. "Even after we are I'm sure he'll keep up that habit."

"What is it he told me? Oh, yes," Darkstorm squared her shoulders and tried to deepen her voice. "I havta keep that slagging youngling in line somehow. If I don't, he'll get too cocky and I just can't have that. Think of it as teaching him some much needed respect and tact, Sister. After all, it worked so well with the scout, didn't it?" Darkstorm retained her normal tone. "But, Brother, you're scaring him to death. He's a good mech and I'm sure he wouldn't hurt Skye. And it most certainly did not work with my scout!" Once more, she reverted back to her Skybreak impression with a sly grin. "Eh, it seemed to work to me. He hasn't been stepping out of line at all, has he? Nope. That's what I thought. Look at me, I'm Skybreak." She adjusted her shades in a posh manner. "I'm winning!"

By the time Darkstorm finished, Skye was nearly doubled-over laughing. She wiped at her eyes when she started breathing normally a moment later, though it was in vain.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week," Darkstorm smirked and bowed.

Once Skye recovered she tilted her head to the side, smiling contently at Darkstorm. "I don't think I've ever seen this side of you."

"What? Surely you didn't think I'm naturally serious all the time," Darkstorm grinned before her expression softened. "But, I guess spending time with you… the war finally being over and all personal hardship behind me… I suppose a new side of me is emerging." Her smile regained its brightness. "That and ever since Bumblebee's voice has been returned to him, his old personality is starting to return and that may be affecting me through our bond."

"Oh I've seen your mischievous side a few times, I've just never seen it show so strongly. Then again, as you said, for the first time in a long time you don't have anything stressing you out. Well, nothing as heavy as the war."

"And I continually thank God for it," Darkstorm beamed. "I haven't been nearly this stress-free since my brother and I were first adopted by Dre'wan and Skri'quei. And though I still have things to worry about, it certainly is a welcome change to living during a war."

Skye lifted an eyebrow, her smirk starting to show again. "Things like becoming a mother before you're ready?"

Darkstorm crossed her arms, a smirk too playing on her lips. "Two can play at this game, Ski'ri. When you're sparked, my torment will be merciless. As I've told you before, I am hardly ready to be sparked. I think the base will already be chaotic once Elita gives birth to her son."

"And yet, chaos loves company. Or is it misery?" Skye's smirk broadened. "I can never remember, but it seems both work in this instance."

Darkstorm rolled her eyes as Skye went back to change. "I'll remember that! Like I said before, I can be merciless."

"Dar'sain," Skye's voice echoed through the changing area before meeting Darkstorm's ears. "I'm not sure you know the meaning of the phrase."

"Prepare to be surprised," Darkstorm laughed lightly.

After changing and paying for the dress, Darkstorm and Skye walked out of the dress boutique, both laughing and talking.

"So, are you hungry for anything?" Darkstorm asked.

Skye sighed as she closed her eyes, turning her nose to the wind. "My stomach says no. My nose disagrees."

Darkstorm grinned. "Well, I agree with your nose. Human food always looks so fascinating! And it tastes so wonderful." Her eyes widened as she saw a pie shop a short distance. "Oh my goodness. They have pumpkin pie. Skye, we must go get some!"

Skye laughed as she started heading that way. "Dar'sain, I will never tire of watching you discover new human food. It's absolutely adorable."

"You try having watered down energon rations for most of your stay on Earth. You'd find wonder in human food, too," Darkstorm replied pointedly as she promptly went to buy a large slice of her favorite kind of pie.

"I'm told British food isn't too far off." Skye laughed lightly as she ordered a smaller portion of chocolate satin pie.

Darkstorm's brow subtly creased as she remembered something from a human film. "So the British really do eat gruel?"

The girl grimaced. "Hardly. Think replacing donuts and coffee with biscuits and tea."

"Hmm, I've never had biscuits and tea. I'm sure they can't be that bad," Darkstorm muttered as she took a bite of her pie and immediately grinned. "Oh, praise God for pumpkin pie."

"Americans put sugar in everything, they would beg to differ." She smiled as she took a bite of her own dessert. "Some things were hard to get used to, but they sure know pie."

"Indeed. And while this isn't as good as June's, I love it," Darkstorm grinned. "We may have to buy some more to take home."

"We'll have to prepare for the horde. They don't all have your stomach but the boys will want some goodies too."

"Mm, you're absolutely right. Especially Darksteel and Skylynx, the little darlings," Darkstorm smiled softly. "Ever since Easter, they've been wanting more chocolate."

"Uh oh." Skye lightly laughed. "We've unleashed the beasts, have we? No pun intended."

"I'm afraid so. Though it is nice to see them so carefree… especially after they went through under Shockwave and Starscream's care. But Predaking and Flareup are wonderful creators and they are steadily recovering day by day," Darkstorm's smile brightened. "Though what with their rough housing, Bulkhead and the others have had to fix their quarters several times in the past week alone."

"Well, at least it can't be said they're bored or left without anything to do. Flareup and Predaking or the construction crew."

"True," Darkstorm chuckled. "Drift's already hard at work as a teacher and the others are taking other various jobs. Some of them even have families now."

"No way." Somehow hearing that Cybertron would be home to new young life, hearing that it would look more like Earth than probably anyone imagined, made the girl beam. "That's great to hear."

"Indeed," Darkstorm chuckled. "Including Jolt. Looks like this Monica femme was more serious than even he thought."

Skye raised her eyebrows. "You don't say."

"Turns out they've been keeping contact ever since that one Valentine's Day. He finally revealed what he really was and their relationship was furthered until they finally bonded," Darkstorm smirked. "Though he's choosing to wait until it's all clear for organics to live on our planet before bringing her there."

Skye's smile broadened. "That's excellent. I'm glad to hear he's getting a normal life so soon after . . . everything."

"What is it you said once? The darkness will only make you appreciate the light more?"

Skye seemed to ponder the phrase for a moment. "Huh, that does sound like something I'd say, doesn't it?"

"Of course," Darkstorm chuckled. "That's how you convinced me and 'Bee to hasten our wedding."

The girl's expression picked up a note of mischief. "Not that you two needed much convincing, a senile mole could see what you two had going."

Darkstorm laughed lightly. "Oh, yes. So Miko's told me." She smirked. "Though I could say the same about you and Smokescreen."

Skye playfully grumbled. "Walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Indeed. And I must say, I am eagerly anticipating a Skye or Smokescreen Jr. gallivanting around the base."

Skye stammered as her face rapidly reddened. "A-aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves here? I'm not even wed yet. You're certainly closer to mum-hood than I."

"We'll see," Darkstorm smirked as she crossed her arms.

Skye matched the gesture. "That we will."

Darkstorm chuckled. "Now, are we still up for that flight?"

The girl nodded, her smile losing its mischievous tone. "Of course."

**D/N: Okay, okay. I know what y'all are thinking: "Dream's, blondie, another filler chapter?!" Well, in response to that and the reviews we've been receiving about our sense of humor, I just wanted to warn you that this is the calm before the storm. Be prepared for my love of the horror genre to become evident as this fic keeps going. And I'd say… hmm… maybe one more chapter expounding on life at the Autobot base before another energy signature pops up and all pit breaks loose. xD So be prepared, my wee darlings!**

**To Super Shadic: We are glad that you enjoyed the last chapter :) As for the comic relief, as I've said before we've actually got a lot of reviews on that and I'd like to apologize if it's coming off that way. Em and KO are just too much fun to write for ^^ That and my stories have always been centered around 'Storm rather than the canon charas but I'll try to improve on that. **

**"The LORD said to me, "You have seen correctly, for I am watching to see that My word is fulfilled" Jeremiah 1:!2**

**"So is My word that goes out from My mouth: It will not return to Me empty, but will accomplish what I desire and achieve the purpose for which I sent it" Isaiah 55:11**

**"But I the LORD will speak what I will, and it shall be fulfilled without delay. For in your days, you rebellious people, I will fulfill whatever I say, declares the Sovereign LORD" Ezekiel 12:25**

**The Lord fulfills His promises :) Whatever you may be going through, just know that the Lord loves you and as His child, He promises to take care of you. There is nothing that can separate you from the love of God. Nothing. So keep up the good fight and have faith. Your victory may be just around the corner. **

**As always, thank you for the support and may God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Like what Dreams said, we love chaos just a liiiiitle too much to let this new calm become the status quo. We hope you still enjoy it though, both the calm and the storm (no pun intended, I swear) aaand maybe even get a little zinger thrown in somewhere ;D (not that it's necessarily related to anything mentioned so far either, I'm not in the business of spoilers here)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher and Plasmarift, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

Skye's hands kept fiddling as she thought, waiting for Smokescreen to arrive and escort her to the ground bridge. Was there enough make-up to cover her scar? Would the hairspray hold her hair long enough to survive the meeting? She couldn't risk revealing her scar. Oooohhh how would they react? Well her mother would probably be furious then happy then furious again, probably mostly at Smokesc-Soren. He was Soren for this conversation. She couldn't let slip all that had happened since she left home.

She sighed as these thoughts ran through her mind, bounced off the sides, then ran the other way. One thought seemed to keep the others in line though: she still couldn't believe she was engaged. Just the . . . well, cliche as it sounded, the magic of it. Like there was something new and wonderful and exciting around every corner to come.

Smokescreen just had to survive dinner with her parents. Lord be with him, he would certainly need the help.

When the couple arrived at the house, even a blind man could see how nervous Smokescreen truly was. He had never met Skye's parents before, but he knew enough to know that they weren't exactly the most understanding of people. True, he loved her so much that he was more than willing to put up with any complications. But that did not change the fact that he was scared out of mind and constantly prayed that everything would go well.

Once they made it to the front door, Skye turned to Smokescreen before knocking and sighed. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Smokescreen smiled reassuringly, if only for her sake.

She nodded, her own face showing she wasn't necessarily ready, then hesitantly knocked on the door. She just desperately hoped they could keep things casual and friendly until after dinner, where her mother would be less likely to go for the knife drawer.

A moment later the wooden door opened, revealing her mother in one of her "dining outfits"-she'd always found some reason to get dressed and wear all the jewelry she could find, and dinner usually seemed her excuse.

Her expression went from curious to shocked fairly quickly. "Skye?"

Okay, truth be told Skye did feel bad that she'd neither announced their plans to visit nor been able to call for some time. But considering all that had been going on of late, she thought it might be a pleasant surprise. Plus, how would she explain away planning on bringing Smokescreen without revealing their little secret?

The girl smiled, despite her worry. "Hi, mum."

The elder woman stepped through the door, wrapping Skye in a tight hug. "Oh, it's been so looong. Why didn't you call?"

Skye's voice strained. "Things got a bit crazy."

Reluctantly, as told by how slowly she released her grip, Skye's mother stepped back. Her eyes fell on Smokescreen, apparently only now recognizing his presence. "And who's this?" Her voice sounded more curious than hostile . . . for the moment.

Skye hid her left hand as inconspicuously as she could. "Oh, this is Sm-Soren. He and I . . . work together."

"It's uh… nice to meet you, ma'am," Smokescreen said politely.

"Huh." The woman's voice held a certain note of surprise. "A polite American. Well done, Skye."

Her eyes shot open. "Mum! That's a little rude, don't you think?"

Her mother shrugged innocently. "What, I said he was polite, didn't I?" She turned toward the house and nodded toward it. "Come on in, I was just about to start dinner."

When the woman's back was turned Skye looked to Smokescreen, grimacing before mouthing out "sorry." Smokescreen smiled in understanding before mouthing "It's okay." At least, Skye's carrier wasn't like Skybreak, who threatened to terminate him the first time they met.

Skye looked at the door, sighing before stepping towards it.

The house was the same as it always was. Not surprising, considering the heavy furniture and her parents' thought that you didn't mess with something that worked. The colors of the walls, the precise spacing between the sofa and the lounge chair . . . it all brought back memories.

The couple followed Skye's mother to the dining room, who motioned to the larger-than-they-ever-needed table. "Please, have a seat. I'll be back in a moment."

Skye looked at the chairs, taking one from the opposite side of where her parents usually sat. If the worst happened and any . . . violent urges arose, at least she could depend on her mother's aim with a kitchen knife to be as horrible as ever.

Once she sat Skye planted her elbows on the table, burying her face in her hands. Smokescreen frowned and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it's gonna be alright, Skye."

She dropped her arms and leaned against him. "I know." She sighed. "I just hope 'ending alright' is the same as 'nothing going wrong in the first place.'"

"What's that 'Storm always says? To have faith?" he smiled softly.

"Well, if ever there was a time to need faith, now would be it." A few seconds later she straightened up, brushing a few stray bits of hair out of her face. She paused as she realized it was on the right side. Scrap, it's already coming loose. What good is hairspray that doesn't hold for more than five minutes?

Skye's mother re-emerged from the kitchen, taking her normal seat. She put her chin on her hands like a schoolgirl ready to listen to gossip as her expectant eyes darted between Skye and Smokescreen. "Soooo?"

Skye shrugged, looking to Smokescreen then back to the elder woman. "Sooo what?"

Her eyes stopped on Skye's date. "Tell me about yourself, Soren."

Smokescreen's eyes widened before he hesitantly answered, trying to say things that wouldn't give away his true identity but wouldn't be lies either. "Well… there's not much to tell. I grew up in the… inner city with my parents and two older brothers. Then, when I was old enough, I joined the military."

The woman's face showed a new-found interest. "Military, huh?" She looked to Skye, a bemused smile on her features, before looking back to Smokescreen. "How long were you in?"

"I'm actually still in," Smokescreen half smiled.

The woman's focus shifted back to Skye. "So your lab works for the military?"

Skye leaned forward on her elbows, her mind trying to figure out how to explain their . . . situation. "Er, actually no. We have something of a military detail protecting the lab. W-we're not in danger or anything."

Her mother quirked an eyebrow. Her face showed she wasn't totally buying it but, much to Skye's relief, she didn't push it.

"R-Right," Smokescreen added, trying to reassure the woman. "Your daughter is… well protected."

Her eyes again shifted between the two as she seemed to come to some sort of realization. "In more way than one, it would seem." A beeping sound came from the kitchen, drawing her attention. "Oh, dinner's calling." Her tone took on a sudden light tone as she all but leapt from her seat and went back to the kitchen.

Skye groaned as she facepalmed. She knew exactly what her mother meant by that, and didn't know if she was more frustrated by her mother's words or that her face was getting warm. "Ugh, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's fine," Smokescreen grinned. "It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Just wait until after dinner. She's going to push, I just know it."

"Well, if she does, I'll be right here," Smokescreen smiled softly as one of his hands enveloped hers.

She turned her head, returning the smile as she turned her hand over in his to interlace their fingers. "Thank you."

"Anytime." His smile brightened.

Several moments later dinner was brought to the table, a mercifully bland one that wouldn't wage war on Skye and Smokescreens' already nervous stomachs. Conversation had also been relatively light, with questions like "are you enjoying your work" and "do you have a lot of friends". Skye's father wasn't present-her mother swore he'd "be here any minute" but she had a sneaking suspicion he'd be eating leftovers when he did eventually arrive-but at least Skye wouldn't have to worry about him getting in Smokescreen's face. While he hadn't ever gone to great lengths to fill the average duties of a father, something told her he would all too gladly harass Skye's fiance. Scrap, it still felt so unnatural to refer to him in such a way.

Of course, the calm and easy night had to be shattered with one seemingly-innocent question: "so, are you seeing anyone?"

Skye didn't have to look to know both she and Smokescreen were turning a brilliant shade of red, the smile creeping across her mother's features gave that away easy enough. Silverware clambered to the table as the couple exchanged an "oh scrap" look.

Skye nervously laughed as she turned her head back to her mother, though she couldn't look her in the eye. "Well, actually . . . that's why we wanted to see you tonight. See, we're . . . we're kind of-"

Her mother seemed to jump to her own conclusions as her hands came together and her smile widened. "Don't tell me, you're pregnant?!"

Skye's eyes widened, horrified. "What?! No! Nonono! We-we're not . . ." she couldn't even say it. H-how could she even suggest . . . they weren't even-

Smokescreen blushed heavily as he frantically waved his hands in front of him. "No, of course not! W-We…. I'd never-"

Skye's mother waved her hand as though it was fine. It wasn't fine! "Oh, it's alright, dear. All the couples are doing it nowadays."

"W-we're not 'all couples,' mum! It's not supposed to work that way. The Bible says you get married **then** . . . later! Not before. We're just together . . . not like that!" The girl's hands covered her face, which felt about ready to burst into flames. Scrap, this was not what she was expecting. Maybe yelling, maybe getting in his face about "taking advantage" of her, but not . . . not this.

The elder woman looked between the two before her eyes came to her plate, only one bite of food left. The other two had more on their plates, but there was no way they could focus on it now.

She pushed said bite around with her fork. "Good to hear. Because otherwise-" she stabbed the food, meriting a jump from Skye and even more of one from Smokescreen. "I'd have to get upset about you taking advantage of a young girl."

"M-Mum! I'm not a little girl anymore." She fought to hide all the clashing emotions in her voice, but failed. Miserably. "B-besides, you didn't seem so opposed a second ago."

"Just making sure . . . Soren, is it? Just making sure Soren stays in his place."

Skye groaned, running her hand down her face. **This** was what she was expecting.

"I-I can assure you, ma'am, I'd… never take advantage of your daughter," Smokescreen stammered out nervously.

"Oh, I know." Her tone and face suggested that he wouldn't specifically because of this little . . . chat.

"It's fine, mum. He's good to me. R-remarkably so. If anything I'm the impossible one." Her warm face was getting really annoying, and her mother's attitude wasn't doing much to ease her emotions.

"I w-wouldn't say that," Smokescreen looked towards her with a smile, blushing lightly. "You've known from experience how impossible I can be. What was it you said… that I have foot in mouth disease?"

"You two are adorable." Skye looked back to her mother, who again had her hands under her chin. Sh-she was enjoying this!

Now Skye's concentration was absolutely shattered. Between her mother . . . and Smokescreen . . . together they just completely cancelled out clear thought. She had to look away just to form a sentence. "Um, l-look mum, we should probably be going soon. We have th-things to prepare before work." She looked up and saw her mother's suggestive face. "Not **those** kinds of things!"

The woman's face fell, though it was neither completely in a joking spirit or serious. "Are you sure? I can stop-"

"No, no. We really do need to be getting back. Early flight and all that."

Her mother donned her "I call BS" face but quickly shrugged it off and stood from her seat. She walked to their side of the table as they followed suit and wrapped Skye in a tight embrace.

"Well, it was good to see you, honey. And I'm glad you're happy." She held on for a little bit longer than was comfortable, but eventually did release her. The elder woman's eyes shifted to Smokescreen. "I'll know if you try anything, mister." How could a woman so much shorter than him be so . . . menacing?

"I promise I… won't try anything," Smokescreen gulped as he nervously nodded.

She smiled innocently. "That's a good lad."

Skye turned to Smokescreen, motioning to the door with a nod before making her way towards it, trying not to be so obvious in her desire to leave. She just wanted to make it out before her father showed up. Or before her mother got any more wild ideas.

Smokescreen smiled. "Thank you for the dinner, ma'am," he nodded before following Skye slowly, he too trying to be inconspicuous.

"It was my pleasure." Her voice sounded . . . too sweet, especially considering their conversation just moments ago.

Smokescreen tried to hide his shudder. She was so… creepy. Like a femme Skybreak. He quickened his pace slightly.

Skye made it to the door first, holding it open for him once she made it through. Her mother stopped in the doorway.

"I guess I'll call you later, then." Skye waved to her mom as she continued walking away from the house, already starting to feel better being away from the hounding conversation. She could only imagine how Smokescreen felt.

When they were out of earshot from the house and deep enough into the woods where Skye's carrier could no longer see them, Smokescreen freely vented. "She's Unicron incarnate." He immediately paused. "Er… no offense."

She nervously laughed. "Oh, that was nothing. You should see her when she's angry."

"I'd… prefer not to," Smokescreen shuddered.

"Probably smart." She stopped, turning to Smokescreen. "Okay, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know she'd react that way."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Smokescreen smiled softly as he wrapped her in a tight hug. "And if it means spending the rest of my life with you, I'd gladly endure entire voors of dealing with her."

"Ugh, I'd never ask you to go through that. In-laws are bad enough, I'd rather just . . . not. I don't even know what just happened in there."

"Neither did I but it could've always been worse, right?" Smokescreen asked, trying to lift Skye's spirits.

"Yeah . . ." Skye bit her lip, her voice showing she wasn't so sure. Then a smile broke through. "She could have used you as a dart board."

"Or slammed my door wings," Smokescreen smiled, glad at seeing Skye's happy demeanor. "Multiple times."

"What can I say, I surround myself with ehh . . . protective entities. One might even say violently so."

"I was going to say psychotic," Smokescreen muttered, rubbing the top of his back as if they were still sore. "But violent and protective works too."

She giggled. "All the more reason to keep you around. I need someone sane in my life, especially with all the crazy things that happen on a daily basis."

Smokescreen grinned. "Aw, and here I thought you only liked me for my looks."

"Oh don't get me wrong, there's still plenty to see. But I guess your winning personality grew on me over time."

Smokescreen chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You're not so bad yourself." He smiled. "You… you believed in me even when no one else did. And supported me even when I was a total screw up. Pit, maybe I still am… but you love me anyway. And I can't thank you enough."

She lightly shrugged as a new wave of red spread across her face "Oh, 'total screw up' may be a bit rough. I just always saw a guy struggling to fit in whilst battling a bad bout of lack-of-tact. I think I'm the one who owes you thanks, for making me happier than I thought possible."

"I'd say the same. About making me happier than I thought possible, that is," Smokescreen smiled. "Now, why don't we head back to base? It's getting late and I don't know about you but I'd like to keep all my limbs."

She laughed. "Guess so. We'd hate to have the others think my mother beat Skybreak to the punch."

"I think I'd take your mother," Smokescreen muttered under his breath as he commed the base on Cybertron for a ground bridge.

Before they could go through however, Darkstorm emerged with Skye's space suit. She handed it to her with a smile. "Oh, look. Smokescreen's still online. I take it everything went well then?"

"Ha ha," Smokescreen rolled his eyes before deactivating his holoform.

Skye smiled as she worked herself into the suit. "Well, no potentially-harming items went airborne, so I'd say it went pretty well." She looked to her guardian. "All's well on the homefront, I take it?"

"All's well," Darkstorm chuckled. "I have to be the peace marshall as usual, but other than that…"

"Sounds fun." Skye turned the helmet to her suit in her gloved hands before slipping it on. "What do you say we get out of here? I can't wait to get home."

Darkstorm's smile widened at Skye's reference to her home world. "Well, then. Let's not keep the others waiting."

All three of them reentered the ground bridge, towards their home.

A familiar scarlet silhouette met them. "Well, well, well, Skye. I see the visit went well?" Emusa smirked.

Skye's smile lost its cocky edge but retained the genuine quality. "We made it out in once piece, so I think it went well."

"Good thing, too," Emusa's smirk slowly melted in a smile. "Besides, I was starting to like you."

Skye nodded in thanks, turning her neck slightly to show more of the left side of her face than the right. It was a habit she'd picked up after the incident with Knock Out, Fowler, and Jack's mom, but it was a bit more . . . exaggerated around Emusa and Doc Knock. "I do believe the feeling is mutual."

The expression didn't fool the two-wheeler. She admitted she was always curious why a tinge of sorrow appeared on Knock Out's facial plating whenever he was around the human femme. She seemed pleasant with such a wonderful, engaging sense of humor. Not at all as boring as she thought an organic would be. But, nothing can be hidden between a mech and a femme when their sparks merge. Knock Out saw all of her memories and she, in turn, saw his.

Including a certain kidnapping. That would explain the scar the organic femme tried to hide. Of course, she held no ill will towards her sparkmate. How could she? Even when he harmed her and drove her away, she loved him. And prayed that she would see him again. But it saddened her to see what he became, what the war turned him into.

Skye frowned, seeing the massive change in the two wheeler's countenance. "You okay?"

Just as quickly as it came, the sorrow Skye saw left. "Just fine, girlie," she smirked. "Just admiring how stunning you look today. I can understand why Smokescreen is helm over peddes."

Smokescreen choked as his cooling fans activated. Emusa grinned mischievously. "Aw, look. His cooling fans are running. How cute."

Skye's face turned red as she brushed her fingers through her hair, a portion on the right falling over her scar. The hand then fell to cover her ever-reddening nose and cheeks. "Th-thank you."

Emusa smirked again. "And what a lovely shade of red you're turning."

"Come now, Emusa," Darkstorm chuckled. "There's no need to look for more victims."

"Yes, but where would the fun be in that? Anywaaay, I just came by to thank you for fixing up slick…. again. And Flare and Moon told me to come by. Something about a "chick flick" movie night with Elita One." Emusa raised an optic ridge before shrugging. "She said Miko suggested it."

Darkstorm chuckled, thinking of the sparked femme. "Care to join us, Skye?"

The girl paused in her efforts to extract herself from the space suit. "Are you kidding? You couldn't keep me away with an electric fence and 50 kilogram guard dog."

Smokescreen laughed lightly. "Hey, as long as I'm not forced to go. Hormonal femmes scare me." He grinned down at Skye. "Tell me how it goes, will you?"

"Will do," Skye smiled.

* * *

"So, what are these chick flicks again?" Flareup asked her best friend in her usual stance, with arms crossed over her chassis and an optic ridge raised.

"Films for earth femmes. I've researched that they usually watch them during special occasions and since Elita's sparked and all's quiet, I figured what the hay?" Moonracer grinned. "That and it's an awesome time for bonding."

"Eh, bonding's not really my thing but… I guess I'll give it a try," Flareup shrugged before a wry smirk pulled on her lip components. "Let's just hope the boys don't trash the place."

"I am certain Predaking can handle them," Elita One smiled. "Besides, from what I have seen, he is an excellent sire to your sparklings."

"I… guess you could say that." In truth, it surprised Flareup how gentle the fierce Predaking could become where his two sons were concerned and where Flareup herself was. She tried to distance herself from him, but the way he cared… It grew on her.

"Sparklings?" Emusa mused, she too raising an optic ridge. "I wasn't aware you and the Predacon were sparkmates, Flareup."

"We aren't, but that's a long story," Flareup stretched before sitting on the large Cybertronian-like coach. "I wouldn't want to bore you with the juicy details."

Emusa shared a look with Darkstorm who gave her a hesitant smile, silently telling her with her optics that it would be best to let it lie. Emusa slowly nodded before she too sat down. "So, any…. film you had in mind?"

"Moonracer was telling me about… What was it called?"

Moonracer turned to Elita with a grin. "Titanic. Miko told me there isn't a more chick-flicky movie than that. And I hear it's amazing! Tons of romance and action and adventure and-"

Flareup leaned over towards Darkstorm and Skye as Moonracer continued to rant about how "amazing" the film was. "Should I be scared?"

Skye shrugged. "Oh, not scared, per se. Just be prepared to cry your eyes out."

"If that's all I have to be worried about, then that's nothing. I don't do crying," Flareup brusquely replied.

"Could've fooled me," another brusque feminine voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see Arcee in the doorway.

"Arcee," Elita smiled. "So glad to see you could make it."

"Don't see why I wouldn't. I was only training with Wheeljack and besides, things have been pretty hectic since we arrived, haven't they? It'll be nice to relax for a change."

Emusa smirked. "You said… training with Wheeljack?"

"Yes, training," Arcee crossed her arms and matched her expression. "Not like anything you would do with Doc Knock."

Emusa seemed taken aback for a few moments before she laughed. "Oh, I could get used to this. You all are far more engaging company than what I'm used to. And it's rare I can find someone who can match me in the fine art of word play, so bravo."

Arcee chuckled and rolled her optics at one of the newer additions to the Autobot family before she too sat down. "So, please tell me Miko didn't pick this out. She'd give all of us nightmares about zombies or serial killers or something along those lines."

Darkstorm shuddered, remembering the first time Miko forced her to watch a truly terrifying movie with them. Saw.

Moonracer, meanwhile grinned, practically squealing as she exclaimed, "Like Silence of the Lambs?! Or Nightmare on Elm Street?! We can watch those-"

"Actually, Moonracer, I believe we should stick to these chick flicks. It seems it would provide a more… suitable atmosphere to our celebration," Darkstorm softly interrupted. She would never understand how a femme like Moonracer could adore such films.

"And I don't know about you," Emusa grumbled. "But I've had enough of "zombies" to last my lifetime."

"Well," Elita One frowned slightly. "Praise God that you all returned safely."

"For the most part," Emusa answered, her spark starting to alight with anger again. It was bad enough Darkstorm and Bumblebee returned and looked like they went through the pit and back but her sparkmate, Knock Out? If Plasmarift said one more word to her, she would have wrung her neck cables. To think they all went on a rescue mission for **her **and she didn't even offer them a simple thank you!

_Stop that,_ Knock Out said through their bond. _You're getting me all agitated whilst performing a medical procedure._

Emusa seemed thoroughly surprised before she vented softly, massaging her temple with a servo. _Sorry, slick… Go on with your procedure thing. I should be fine._

_If you say so. Enjoy your . . . whatever you femmes do at a "girls' night"._

_I'll… try. I love you. _Emusa smiled softly. _And, try not to work yourself too hard, hmm?_

_The old timer and I have everything under control, you needn't worry._ His mood seemed teasingly annoyed, but oddly endearing. _And I love you too._

A grin slowly graced her facial features. _Until later then, my dear doctor._ She paused, seeing that the others were staring at her intently, most likely telling from her rapid change in expression that she was communicating with Knock Out through their bond.

"Aw, come on, Em. That's breaking the rules! You can talk to him later! It's a femme's only night, remember?" Moonracer said.

She rolled her optics saucily but with a joking air, waving her servo as she did so. "Fine, fine. But he contacted me, mind you. It seems I… well, my emotions were impeding him while he was doing a medical procedure."

Darkstorm seemed to hesitate before asking, "Emotions towards Plasmarift?"

Emusa vented. "You've seen right through me, as always, girlie. But… yes." She shook her helm. "The fact that you all placed yourselves in danger to save her hide and she barely even appreciated it, let alone properly thanked you, angers me to no end. That and… my sparkmate's arm was nigh unrepairable."

"If you ask me, she needs to get her aft handed to her," Flareup muttered under her breath.

"Flare!" Moonracer yelled.

"What?" Flareup nonchalantly shrugged. "If you or Fido or even my boys were on that mission, I wouldn't have been so kind. Sniper from Tyger Pax, huh? I'd like to see her fight without hiding behind that rifle and then see if she thinks twice about doing something like that."

"Hate to say this, but I agree," Arcee added. "Whenever my loved ones are in danger, then that becomes a problem."

"While I do believe her actions were brash, she is clearly battling with past demons. She simply needs time… and support, that's all," Darkstorm tried to soothe the femmes.

"Don't you think we've all been hurt? I mean, frag, I acted like a total aft too but what she's doing… Doesn't it make your energon boil?" Flareup asked.

"I was mildly upset," Darkstorm vented. "but you have to remember that we are not perfect and God loves us anyway. He helped us, everyone of us… I have faith that He can do the same for Plasmarift."

"Well, let's have faith that He does it soon because I can't stand to be in the same vicinity as Miss Masochist anymore. She really peels my paint," Emusa said.

Flareup snorted before turning to Emusa with a smirk. "Miss Masochist?"

"I have a way with words," Emusa smirked.

"Emusa, Flareup, please." Both red femmes stopped short as they saw Elita One staring at them sternly, her voice tense. "I won't stand for this kind of talk and about a fellow Autobot no less." Emusa opened her mouth, about to protest that she was still technically neutral but decided against it. Even she didn't want to tussle with a hormonal, sparked femme. And one that was bonded with Optimus Prime to boot.

"Whatever you say," Emusa conceded.

"Sorry, Elita," Flareup said, seemingly more apologetic than Emusa.

"Thank you." Elita glared at the two before turning to Moonracer with a warm smile, her mood shifting again. "Now, Moon darling, care to put on the film for us?"

"Er… sure thing, Elita," Moonracer inwardly sweatdropped. God, let me never get sparked.

The movie began to play as Elita felt a familiar soft comfort envelop her spark. Dearest Orion. Oh, dear… She didn't mean to worry him.

_Ariel, is everything alright? I can abandon my post, if you wish. _

_No… Simply another episode, but I am well. Truly. _Elita sent her love to him in return. _Try to enjoy yourself. You shouldn't have to worry about me night and day. _

_I would do so, even if you weren't carrying our son…. Do tell me if you need me to return. _

_That is a promise, dearest Orion. _

In the early scene where they were exploring the remains of the ship, Skye was torn between explaining to the others the legacy of the Titanic or just leaving well enough alone and letting the movie tell the whole story. More drama and suspense that way . . .

She sufficed to lean towards her guardian, explain that the Titanic was real and that it really did sink in the early 1900's, that it was the most famous shipwreck in human history, and then turned her attention back to the movie.

Darkstorm thought the movie to be interesting, at first. The plot seemed to be well-developed as was the romance in it. The fact that the young penniless artist saved this young woman, Rose, seemed to fascinate her. It reminded her almost of how Bumblebee saved her from her old life… He too gave her a new will to live. But, this human idea of arranged marriage? Ridiculous. She of course heard that it was common among the higher castes but it was unheard of in Kaon. She was glad. She could never imagine being forced to marry someone she did not love.

Emusa, Moonracer, and Elita One too seemed to be touched by this. Emusa, especially. Her sire was so controlling… She would have been in Rose's place if she had never met Knock Out. Just to think of it… Treated like a prize or a puppet and being married off for currency all because of her sire's wishes.

And Knock Out. After all that had happened, after she lost him, she had him back in her life… And was his sparkmate like she had always dreamed. It was a miracle. Surely a miracle from this God she had heard so much about. Words couldn't even describe her thanks.

"Emusa, are you alright?" Darkstorm whispered.

Emusa inwardly cursed herself when she realized a few stray drips of coolant had escaped from her optics. "Yes… I'm fine. No need to worry."

Darkstorm frowned slightly but accepted this. The femmes watched as the movie and the main characters' relationship progressed. Everything seemed perfect until the boy was framed for stealing a string of jewels from Rose and placed in the brig. And then… the ship began to sink.

"No!" Moonracer yelled. "You've gotta be kiddin' me."

"Those poor humans," Elita One whispered as tears traced lines across her buccal plates.

"Skye, surely everyone gets to safety… don't they?" Darkstorm asked her charge, her own optics welling with coolant. Even Arcee and Flareup seemed to be a little concerned.

Even though she'd seen it a time or two, tears were streaming down Skye's face. She slowly shook her head, eyes glued to the TV.

Darkstorm gasped softly, coolant freely streaming out of her optics now. "It can't be… How will Rose and the human mech survive?"

She paused, feeling her scout's concern. '_Storm, are you okay? I… I can tell you're upset. What's wrong? Did something happen?_

_N-No… It's just the human film, that is all. _

The scout didn't seem convinced. _Okaaay… But if something was bothering you, you would tell me wouldn't you?_

This caused more coolant to stream out of her optics. She didn't deserve a mech like Bumblebee. He showed her such love and devotion… She never thought she would ever experience something like that, ever.

_What do you mean? You're the one that's too good to me, 'Storm._

_Perhaps… _Darkstorm weakly smiled. _Thank you, for everything, my scout. _

_Anytime. _Darkstorm could feel his concern reemerge. _But, are you sure you're alright?_

_Yes, I… I should be fine. _

_Alright. _Bumblebee didn't sound convinced but he decided to let it slide. _Comm me when you're finished. _

_Alright, my beloved scout. I love you. _

_And I love you. _

Darkstorm couldn't help but smile through her tears.

But, that was before the finale came about. Everyone was forced to evacuate the boat… and Rose's love, Jack, gave his life to save hers. He died of a condition Darkstorm knew to be hypothermia before Rose was rescued.

Darkstorm, Elita One, Emusa, and Skye were freely weeping now. Flareup and Arcee seemed a tad bit teary-eyed but for the most part, kept their emotions at bay. And Moonracer, screamed in anguish.

"Are you serious? What kind of movie is this?! They're supposed to be together!" she yelled.

Emusa buried her helm in her servos, her shoulders shaking. They were so perfect together and the human mech showed such devotion… Perhaps it was because the movie reopened still healing wounds. While she'd never admit it to the others, she was terrified of losing Knock Out and hid that behind her anger at the femme.

Oh, she wouldn't know what to do if she lost him…

_Emusa, what's wrong?_

Hearing his voice furthered her sorrow and gave her comfort all at the same note. She loved him like she'd never loved anyone else…. And with the events of the past cycle. And her own insecurities. And this film… This slagging film. Why in the pits of Kaon did she agree to watch this?

_It's nothing, slick. _She tried to sound convincing. _I'm just fine._

_Mmmmm . . . you're not very convincing._

_I… _She vented. _You have work to do. You shouldn't have to be bothered by me. _

_And yet I feel like bawling my optics out. Are you sure nothing's amiss?_

Emusa couldn't quite put why her situation was amiss into mere words and so she simply sent it through the bond that they shared. _The same old problems that I never wanted you to help me bear._

_I'm . . . so sorry, Em._

_Don't be, Knock. I've dealt with them ever since I was born but I guess that and the moon fiasco and… this __**slagging**_ _film. _She vented once more. _I'm sorry. Please tell me I'm not still distracting you._

She could sense a certain . . . amusement from him. _My dear, you occupy my thoughts all cycle, every cycle. I'm just not used to the effects of this 'slagging film.' The humans are that proficient at vid-making, are they?_

Emusa chuckled through her tears. _You have no idea. Remind me never to go to another chick flick marathon, will you? _She paused, her facial plating becoming uncharacteristically soft. _You… think about me that often?_

She could all but see his smirk. _How can I not? You're only about the best thing that's happened to me._

A small smirk pulled on her own lip components as she wiped traces of coolant away from her buccal plates. _Flattery will get you nowhere, slick._

_Oh I don't know, it's worked for me in the past._

_Pfft, I'll say. It… stole my spark. But then again, from the moment I first saw you, it always belonged to you._

_And your lovely wit and strong spark won mine._

Emusa smiled this time, a true, genuine smile. _It seem this God Darkstorm talks about had a hand in giving me you. I… I don't know what I'd do without you, slick. _She chuckled, dabbing her optics again. _Look at me. This human film is turning me into an emotional wreck._

_I know, I'm a wreck now too. But, for your earlier point, I suppose . . . I suppose her faith in Him is well-placed._

_Well, He did bring you back to me, didn't He? _Emusa replied before frowning slightly. _And… sorry about that. I mean, I knew we would be closer what with this bond and all but… I doubt you'll enjoy being this close to me for very long._

_Hardly. I may just be tempted to join you next time you watch one of these human 'films.' At least then I'll know why I feel so emotional._

_Once more, my condolences. But something tells me I won't be watching another one of these for a while. That'd be giving into to the stereotype that all fragile upper-class femmes are weak and emotional. _Her last words carried a playful tilt. _I can't have that, now can I? I do have a reputation to uphold._

_My dear, you are anything but fragile. Scrap, I tremble in my peddes for if you should ever be sparked . . . the potential for unbridled rage is terrifying. Said with love, of course. As for that reputation, I think here we have a new start. My own reputation for being the terrifying mad doctor has all but shattered._

_Oh, come now. As if I'd ever harm you. _Emusa's teasing grin faltered slightly however as she pondered his last words. _New start… Well, my beloved mad doctor, I suppose that doesn't sound too bad. _

_It isn't too bad in practice, either._

She smiled, her spark fluttering. Oh, what would she do without him? _I can tell. Now, please, tell me I'm not distracting you from a patient._

_Just a bit of personal detailing, nothing to worry about. Despite the supposed lack of ability for mechs, I excel at multi-tasking._

_I suppose you can disprove that rumor that all mechs are dull, too? _Emusa grinned.

_Well, there are quite a few dull ones, but I like to think I'm not._

_Exactly why I love you, slick. _Knock Out could only feel love through their bond at this point. It nearly overwhelmed him. _Well, I'll try not to distract you. Even though you do think of me 'all cycle, every cycle', I understand that you do have a job. And what kind of a sparkmate would I be if I didn't let you do it? _She joked.

She felt his amusement, appreciation, love. _Well, you know I could never speak ill of you. But yes, get back to enjoying your film. I'll see you soon._

Emusa smiled before she noticed heavy footfall approach the room. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee stopped in front of the doorway. They probably felt from their bonds that their sparkmates were in distress. They immediately ran towards them.

"Storm! Are you okay?"

"Ariel, what's troubling you?"

"Orion," Her brow furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

He seemed confused. "I… felt that you were upset and I-"

"Orion," she crossed her arms over her chassis. "The movie was sorrowful, that's all. There was no need to come gallivanting back here."

Optimus attempted to protest but decided against it. Ariel was naturally stubborn and when she was sparked and had emotional episodes… It was even worse. "Forgive me… I simply-"

"I appreciate that you were worried about me though," Elita One smiled before she leaned over and kissed him. "But, we are fine. Go back to your outing."

"But, 'Storm, are you sure-?" Bumblebee asked his sparkmate.

"I'm sure," Darkstorm smiled softly. "Forgive me for worrying you. But this film seems to have… had some negative effects." Oh, she was most certainly making a mental note on choosing the next film. Because that was beautifully terrible.

Bumblebee inwardly sweatdropped. Negative effects his sine function. He felt like bursting into tears a few moments ago. "Alright…" He turned towards Darkstorm's charge. "And are you sure you're okay, Skye?"

The girl was wiping away tears, though more quickly replaced them. "All's well. I guess I should be glad I'm not in your guys' position. Smokescreen would run in here guns a-blazing."

"Tell me about it," Bumblebee chuckled before smirking. "Just wait though. You're engaged, right? You'll bond soon enough."

"True . . . but I've been wondering something." She turned to her guardian. "The bond you all share with each other . . . do you think it'll be the same between he and I? I mean, humans don't necessarily 'bond' in the same fashion as Cybertronians."

Overhearing this, Flareup threw up her servos. "That's it," she muttered as she got up from the couch and walked towards the door. "All this mush is threatening to make me purge. I'm leaving!"

Moonracer followed her. "Flare! You'll miss the next movie!"

Emusa, meanwhile, smirked. "Do tell, 'Storm." Arcee rolled her optics and chuckled.

"Well… true, you are human and so you do not necessarily have a spark. But, from what little knowledge I have gained about techno-organics, it should be the same. But," Darkstorm half smiled. "I am afraid I'm not an expert. Ratchet or Knock Out are probably more well versed on the subject than I."

Skye's face dropped slightly as she averted her eyes. A distinct shade of red crossed her face, remembering their last chat about 'techno-organics.' "Yeahhhh I'd rather not bring it up with them. It seems a bit . . . personal. I mean, I'm fine with asking you, you're like a sister to me. But the cranky uncle and . . . whatever family position Doc Knock is?" She turned to said medic's sparkmate. "No offense, Emusa," she looked back to Darkstorm. "But I just feel better asking you."

"None taken, girlie," Emusa chuckled.

"Well… if it helps, I can ask them and do research of my own and then inform you," Darkstorm smiled.

The human scratched her eyebrow. "Thank you, Dar'sain."

"You're most welcome, Ski'ri."

"Speaking of Smokes, I'd better get back and tell him you guys are okay," Bumblebee smiled before leaning over and kissing his sparkmate's buccal plating. "See you later, 'Storm." Bumblebee left the room, Optimus soon following after he said his goodbyes to his own sparkmate.

Emusa grinned a bit evilly, hearing Darkstorm's cooling fans subtly activate. "Aw, how adorable."

"Emusa, do be quiet," Darkstorm glared.

Emusa laughed before turning to Skye. "And look, there's that lovely shade of red again." She smirked and winked. "It really is your color."

The girl's hands flew up to cover said redness with a glare. "Just wait, I'll get you yet."

Emusa smirked triumphantly before crossing her arms over her chassis. "You'll have to try **very **hard because I don't embarrass easily, sweetspark."

"Careful picking on someone smaller than you. Everyone knows it's the little ones you have to watch out for."

"Hmm, I always that it was the quiet ones. Oh, well. Still, you know I only do it out of love, girlie."

"Uh-huh."

Elita One observed the exchange before an mischievous smirk pulled on her lip components, a slight remnant of her former life as Ariel shining through. She winked at Darkstorm's charge before turning towards Emusa. "Speaking of love, what did Knock Out wish to discuss with you?"

Emusa raised an optic ridge, slightly taken aback that Elita One would ask something along those lines. Teasing from Flareup, Skye, Moonracer, and Arcee… even Darkstorm, was expected. But this? "Well, he-"

"Oh, yes," Elita continued. "I know full well how much he cares about you. Why, you're all he ever seems to talk about. When I last went into the med bay, he went on and on about how beautiful and wonderful you were. I've never seen him so infatuated."

Emusa inwardly cursed the violet and rose coloured femme as she felt her cooling fans subtly activate. "Oh, really?" she asked, though her voice no longer held its playfully sarcastic edge.

"Truly. He's truly and deeply in love, I'm afraid. I've never seen any mech's optics so aglow as his." Elita's mischievous countenance never changed. "And while we're on the topic of optics, have you ever noticed how dark his are? Why, in direct light the red irises are barely visible. Eerie but handsome, I suppose."

Emusa glared at the eldest femme as her cooling fans increased in volume. Great, just great. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here but-"

"And did you see his paint job this cycle? Recently buffed and waxed, I see. And such a deep red, nearly your color."

Emusa inwardly scoffed. Did the femme honestly not know the difference between crimson and scarlet? But… she did admit, he did look especially dashing today. Though, she supposed he always did.

Pit. Was she honestly letting the femme get her this flustered?

"And I've never noticed, is his voice naturally that deep? Why, I'm sure you could hear him speak for voors on end without tiring of it," Elita's smirk widened.

Emusa's felt her spark begin to hammer within her chassis as her cooling fans further increased in volume. Ooooh, so this was how it was going to be? "Ha ha ha," she glared as she crossed her arms over her chassis. "Is this a declaration of war?"

"Hmm… I am uncertain," Elita turned towards Skye with a grin. "Do you believe I should surrender?"

The girl had to suppress her laughs long enough to answer. "Oh, but you're doing so well."

"Oh, come now, Ski'ri. If we continue, she'll overheat," Darkstorm said jokingly.

Skye considered Emusa. "Well then I suppose we should take it easy on her . . . if she can't stand the heat. But I mean, considering her frequent proximity to the good doctor, I'd think she could handle it just fine. I mean, whew!"

The two wheeler femme's cooling fans were nearly deafening to her own audial receptors now. She turned her fierce gaze to the human. "I would watch my step if I were you."

Skye shrugged. "I have two Seekers-one of whom is a medic-and an Elite Guardsman on my side, I'm not worried."

Emusa glared at the two femmes once more before a smirk played on her lip components. "Fine. You win. But as I said before, I'd watch my step. My wrath will be swift and unexpected." She chuckled. "And I mean it with love, of course."

"Oh, but I thought you would appreciate the teasing," Arcee smirked and decided to add in another quip for good measure. "Knock Out might feel it through your bond and come running over here to check on you just like Optimus and 'Bee did to their sparkmates."

This time Elita One and Darkstorm's cooling fans joined that of Emusa's.

Arcee chuckled and leaned back onto the seat. "Arcee: 1. Others: 0."

"Watch it, Arcee," Emusa smirked and waggled a finger. "I was just beginning to like you."

"Oh, but I couldn't help it. It was the perfect opportunity." Arcee's smirk widened. "And I would say a comment about Skye and Smokescreen. But, there was something said about the little ones being the ones to watch out for."

Skye turned her attention to the two-wheeler. "Normally I might fight that statement, but right now I feel I need all the allies I can get. Though, I do have to point out that it's nice to see our two lone wolves . . . not so lone." Her voice still held its teasing tone.

Arcee snorted. "As if I'm drooling over Wheeljack."

"That's not what a little birdie told me," Emusa smirked.

"Watch it, Em. I was just beginning to like you."

Emusa freely laughed. "Oh, this is such fun. You all are not like my former… 'friends', not at all. They couldn't keep up with me and never dared to talk back." She rolled her optics. "Afraid of my sire making them bankrupt, I suppose."

"Your sire?" Arcee raised an optic ridge.

Emusa casually waved one of her servos. "A wealthy businessmech. Needless to say, my life was dreadfully dull before I went to the Academy. Dreadfully…." She shuddered. "I stiiiiill have nightmares."

"If it's any consolation, my sire was of the higher castes, as well. Alpha Trion. Though, I wouldn't say that my younglinghood was particularly dull. Sheltered, of course. But not dull," Elita added.

"Hmm… well you haven't met my sire," Emusa's countenance faltered slightly. "It makes me wish I was born in Kaon like Knock."

"I don't know, I heard life was rough in Kaon." Everyone turned as Plasmarift emerged from the shadowed corridor. "I actually quite enjoyed life growing up in Iacon. Granted, that was before I learned just how bad a lot of other bots had it." Once she was fully in the light, she seemed to see some less-than-amused glances at her apparent eavesdropping. She raised her servos defensively. "I wasn't snooping or scoping anyone out, I promise. I was headed to get some energon when I heard laughing."

"No one ever said you were," Elita One smiled softly. "We were simply… talking after watching an Earth film. Care to join us?"

Emusa turned her helm aside so the femme couldn't see the anger that was slowly building her spark again. She fought to keep it under control. She didn't want to do something she regretted again no matter how much the femme peeled her paint and she certainly didn't want to interrupt slick's work again.

Plasma shook her helm as she crossed her arms and leaned against the closest wall. "It's alright, I'll only be here for a few. I have a project going in my quarters."

Darkstorm smiled knowingly. "The one that scans for energon?"

"Basically. I end up changing the parameters often, looking for readings other than what the systems here would automatically pick up." She paused, looking between Darkstorm and Emusa. "Speaking of which, I suppose I never properly thanked you for your assistance on the moon. I may not have been able to make it off without you all."

Emusa fought to withhold from rolling her optics. Oh, so **now** she thanks them…

Darkstorm meanwhile, smiled more brightly. "Anything for a friend."

Plasma seemed flustered as she averted her gaze momentarily. Friend . . . "I, umm, suppose I owe you an explanation too."

Darkstorm shook her helm softly. "None is needed."

"Considering I almost got you scrapped, I think it is." She vented, turning her helm to the side before looking back at the others. "I'm not looking for your pity, but . . . a long time ago I lost someone, though I think he may . . . still function. I started investigating energon readings shortly after, hoping to find him somewhere off the battlefield. Then when we had to leave Cybertron, I started searching refugee worlds. But still, I haven't found him." She looked directly at Darkstorm. "I believe you know who I'm talking about?"

Darkstorm slowly nodded. "If what you told me before is any indication…" She smiled softly. "And I understand why you willingly placed yourself in danger. I would do the same if in your position. We all would… And my only wish is that you know you do not have to carry this burden alone."

The femme shrugged. "Old habits died hard, I guess. I've been doing this on my own since it happened. But I guess I should start learning to . . . appreciate present company."

"Some of us may be acquired tastes," Arcee said with a slight smile. "But… we'll try to help if we can."

Plasma offered a somewhat sad, maybe fatigued smile of her own. "Can't be much worse than I." She vented. "Well, I suppose I should be getting back to my quarters before I get all emotional on you. If you'll excuse me." She bowed slightly, much like an upper-class bot of Iacon could be seen doing before the war, and turned.

"Wait." Plasma turned and saw with surprise that Emusa had spoken. "I… guess… I should be apologizing for my words earlier." Emusa vented. "I was upset that my sparkmate and friends were harmed and let it get the best of me…. So, sorry about that."

Plasma's seemingly strong expression faltered, if only slightly. "We can chalk it up to a worried sparkmate experiencing secondary pain." She offered a small, genuine smile before carrying on her way.

Emusa vented once more before she felt Darkstorm's servo on her shoulder plating. "I know that took a lot of strength but… I'm proud of you," she whispered.

"Don't get me wrong. Miss Masochist and I still don't see optic to optic. But…" Emusa smiled slightly. "Doesn't God teach to forgive?"

"But, of course," Darkstorm smiled slightly in return.

Elita One withheld a yawn with a delicate servo. "Well, I suggest we all follow Plasma's lead and retire to our quarters. It is getting late. And I am hoping to at least get some rest before Orion returns."

"And I'd better assure slick that I'm not still crying my optics out," Emusa stretched before turning to Skye with a smirk. "And take it easy tonight, girlie. You need your rest."

The human's wide smirk resumed. "Oh I don't think I'll be the one worried about overnight excursions. I still have yet to be wed, so I don't have to worry about my bunkmate keeping me up all night talking or something."

"Ah, yes. Humans have weddings. I had forgotten." Emusa chuckled before her smirk resumed. "But still… Do try to get some rest, my dear little human." She performed a bow that an upper-class Iaconian femme would be seen doing before the war perfectly, much like Plasmarift, but with a joking air. "I bid you all goodnight."

"And you try to keep the over-night excursions to a minimum," Arcee said pointedly.

"No promises," Emusa grinned before heading towards the medical bay.

When she returned to the building, she smiled to herself when she saw her sparkmate slumped over his deck asleep, a pile of datapads surrounding him. She hated that he worked himself so hard but she did admit, seeing him recharge was just too adorable.

She chuckled to herself before going over and softly kissing his buccal plating. _Wakey wakey, slick. You need to lay down or else your back struts are going to kill you in the morning._

His optics slowly flickered to life before lazily shifting to look at Emusa. "Mmm. Enjoy your evening?"

"Oh, I suppose. The usual sappy human vids, teasing, and emotional bonding. I couldn't complain. And it was amusing seeing Optimus and Bumblebee rush into the room to check on their sparkmates," Emusa grinned.

Knock Out sat up and stretched, a tired smile spreading across his features. "You don't say. What, because of that vid?"

"The Titanic," Emusa nodded before rolling her optics. "What goes on in an organic's mind to conceive that, I have no idea. Though it was based on a real event, or so I've heard."

"They may look small and harmless, but they can be really messed up in their processors. As I suppose you saw in that vid."

"Killing off the main protagonist's lover and having him selflessly give his life for her. Oh, the angst," Emusa chuckled.

Knock Out yawned as he nodded. "Oh believe me, I know. I felt it. You owe me for that, it was the most unnatural feeling."

"Don't tell me. You began to weep uncontrollably in front of your patients?" Emusa joked.

"Ha ha. I can hold back such emotions when in public. Besides, I've never been one to fully experience your emotions. Pain, yes. Tear-inducing romance vids? Not so much."

"A bond will take some getting used to," Emusa smiled wryly. "Though I still say you'll tire of it. I can be rather taxing, after all."

The medic shook his helm. "Not a chance. Now that rookie, on the other servo, he may very well have it worse. Organic-bonds can be unpredictable. I fully expect him to start rusting at the joints early or bursting into tears on a dime."

"Hmm, I suppose I should pass that along to 'Storm. Her charge was asking about it but was too embarrassed to ask you or the old timer. Something like that, anyway." Emusa paused before smirking. "But, that may very well be amusing."

"Mm, makes sense she would be curious. She's surrounded by sparkmates, and from what I understand of human culture they don't experience it in the same way as bots." A borderline-evil smile appeared on his face. "Oohhhh, painfully amusing."

Emusa matched his expression but with a grin that nearly stretched from one audial receptor to another. "I should film that. Might make for a good laugh or two on a rainy day, hmm?"

"Or if they ever have sparklings, or whatever humans call them, we can show them just how pathetic their sire is."

"I love this plan already. And it is wonderful, I must say, to have an accomplice," Emusa chuckled before kissing his buccal plating. "What would I do without you?"

He vented. "Be horribly alone and lacking in partners in crime and mischief."

Emusa too vented. "That would be terrible. And then I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to find another bot to put up with the likes of me." She smiled slightly before grasping one of his servos in hers. "But, don't be getting depressed, slick. It never did suit you."

He returned the grip. "You needn't worry; I'm far too tired to get depressed."

"Then let's get you off to bed, hmm?" Emusa smiled before gently and playfully pushing him towards their quarters. "Go on. And I don't want to see you doing any more work. The old timer can handle the paperwork for a change."

"I'll only go if you're next to me." His tone and countenance changed to one reminiscent of a youngling. "I get so lonely now."

Aw, pit…. Emusa thought as her cooling fans activated. She normally inwardly melted at his every word but this? This… was too much. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

He blinked his optics several times, creating what the humans called a puppy dog effect. She wasn't sure what a puppy dog was, but this was undeniably cute. Adorable, even.

Her cooling fans increased in volume. Did Arcee put him up to this? Or better yet, Skye or Darkstorm?

_Perish the thought, my dear._

Emusa glared at him. _You know this is absolutely no fair, don't you? I'm far too flustered to come up with anything intelligible. _

A smile crossed his features. _Mission accomplished._ He pulled her close, draping one arm across her shoulders as he kissed her forehelm. _Now let's get some recharge. Your activities for the evening have left me absolutely drained._

Emusa grinned slightly, her spark rate increasing. _But make you sure you stay close. We can't have you being alone, now can we?_ She held onto one of his servos as they both walked towards their quarters. _And know that I'll always be next to you, love._

_And I to you._

**D/N: And here we have our lovely chapter 6~ And I must say, a true joy to write. So many feels and gah, blondie totally got me with the Knock Out scene at the end. DX Darn it, woman! I'll never be cured when I'm with you!**

**Also, on the new development side, we've officially made an ask blog titled: ask-dreamy-and-blondie. tumblr. com so feel free to check it out :3 **

**"But now, thus says the Lord, who created you, O Jacob,**

**And He who formed you, O Israel:**

"**Fear not, for I have redeemed you;**

**I have called you by your name;**

**You are Mine.**

**When you pass through the waters, I will be with you;**

**And through the rivers, they shall not overflow you.**

**When you walk through the fire, you shall not be burned,**

**Nor shall the flame scorch you.**

**For I am the Lord your God,**

**The Holy One of Israel, your Savior;**

**I gave Egypt for your ransom,**

**Ethiopia and Seba in your place" Isaiah 43:1-3**

**"Fear not, for I am with you;**

**Be not dismayed, for I am your God.**

**I will strengthen you,**

**Yes, I will help you,**

**I will uphold you with My righteous right hand" Isaiah 41:10**

**To Savvy Orion: We're so glad you enjoyed the chapter and all the feels therein :D Elita One will indeed have a little mech and I'm glad Em didn't scare you off. She can be an acquired taste, that one. As for the femme who'll shape up Skybreak… she'll be in our next series. So you'll have to be patient. **

**To Super Shadic: ^^ You should look forward to the action. It will be epic. **

**Thank you for all the supports my darlings and may God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'srealm**

**B/N: Okay so there were a few bits of this chap that may seem a bit . . . iffy, but I think that's kinda in nature with girl-talks. Unless the girls where I live are just all odd :'D hope you enjoy nonetheless. I mean, as of late we've had a bit of angst and drama and kinda heavy stuffs, so hopefully having a couple chaps of peace is a nice break**

**Savvy Orion: Oh gosh, thank you so much x3 thrice aha. Honestly I think some of her wisdom comes from cheesy lines in movies, but thanks anywho xD oh gosh theme? I haven't even thought about a theme . . . guess I'll have to get back to you on that :'D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Silverblaze and Plasmarift, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: City Lies in Dust by Everlove**

"Strange…" Elita One's brow furrowed, she having detected something odd on the base's monitor. The Autobot base still, of course, contained an energon tracking device in case of further threats or if any bot found themselves in a difficult situation without any way to contact the base. "There is a strange energon signature near the ruins of Polyhex. It's certainly not any energon I've seen but… still."

Ratchet, hearing Elita, inspected the signal. "It definitely isn't true energon. Odd, that it would appear on our scanners." He turned to Darkstorm. "What do you make of this?"

"It most certainly is a corrupted energon signal. But other than that, I do not know what to make of it," Darkstorm mused. "Knock Out, do you have any knowledge of Decepticon experiments around this area? Perhaps this is Shockwave's doing."

Knock Out brought a servo to his chin in thought. "I never worked planet-side, but I know Shockwave wasn't the only mad scientist under Megatron's command. There were any number of 'Cons running experiments on anything from energon conservation strategies to space bridge theory. Chances are some of the crazies are still here."

Optimus bore a solemn expression. "Then I say this warrants investigation. An innocent may require our assistance."

"I'm going." Plasma uncrossed her arms and took a strong stance, willing to fight for her decision.

"And I wish to accompany her," Darkstorm volunteered. "The owner of the signal may require a medic, especially given mad scientists' reputations in the Decepticons. We shall comm and request for a ground bridge if it is a trap."

"And I'll go, too," Bumblebee added with a slight smile. "Someone needs to look after them." Though, everyone could tell that he specifically meant Darkstorm.

"Very well," Optimus nodded. "Godspeed."

A ground bridge was prepared and all three Autobots stepped through. They were met with the ruins of Polyhex. Not a single living thing was in sight… So where was this energy signature?

Darkstorm's brow furrowed as she whipped out her medical scanner, searching the barren wasteland for the owner of the corrupted energon signal.

A deep sense of dread filled Plasmarift's spark. This wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before, the closest was when she was in proximity to Tyger Pax, but still wasn't the same. She felt like she'd been wronged here, tortured even. She gasped as a thought came to her. Blaze . . .

She studied the area, hoping that somehow he would lead the group to him. She got a particularly . . . strange feeling from one building a bit of a ways away and indicated to it. "That way." She didn't wait for the others before she transformed and took off.

Darkstorm and Bumblebee exchanged a look before doing the same. _Any idea what that was about? _the scout asked.

_I have a feeling I know who the source of the signal is but… we must see if I am right._

Bumblebee, having reached the building, transformed. Darkstorm gracefully descended and paused as her scanner went crazy. Plasma was right. This was the origin of the signal.

Plasma stood in front of the entrance for a moment, not moving to go in but just trying to grapple with her feelings. She knew horrors were waiting for them inside, things that would scar the processor. But she had to find Silverblaze. Nothing else mattered.

She vented before walking forward, her steps decidedly strong. She wasn't turning back now, no matter what she saw. Bumblebee and Darkstorm followed suit, mentally and physically preparing for the worst.

What they found however, was beyond anything their worst nightmares could dream up. A mech was waiting for them in what seemed to be an old Decepticon laboratory, hidden within the ruins. Various energon stains marred the room and added to the stench of decay and death. The mech strapped to the medical berth looked worn but otherwise online.

Plasma's whole frame shook as her optics tried to process what she was seeing. He . . . was here. He was here! "Blaze!" Her voice was shrill as she ran forward, despite her legs shaking at the horrific sights and smells. She came to a stop by all but slamming into the berth, her digits fiddling for the controls to the restraints.

His frame was stained and heavily modified, he looked like scrap, and his scarred and burnt battle mask was activated, but she'd never seen a more incredible sight. "J-just hang on, you're going home."

The mech's optics slowly onlined. Coolant filled in them as they beheld his sparkmate joyfully but there were some other emotions…. fear and silent pleading.

_Get away from me_, he tried to desperately reach out through their broken bond.

She didn't heed the warning in time, having become so used to the silence within her spark. As soon as she deactivated the restraints, his servo clamped around her throat cables and he stood, slamming her into the wall. Her neck felt like it was going to collapse as she clawed at him out of instinct. Her peddes desperately stretched for the ground but couldn't meet it.

"St-stop. Please." Her voice was little more than an escaping breath as her spark sank at the sight of the coolant flowing down her sparkmate's face.

Bumblebee began to fire at Silverblaze. The mech stumbled backwards as the ion cannon fire peppered his frame.

"Leaver her alone!"

_Please… Go. Now!_

Plasma was released and fell to her knees. She brought her servo to her throat cables once she landed. It was as she was wheezing for breath that she felt it, his . . . warning. She looked up at the mech before turning to Bumblebee. "No, don't hurt him!"

Bumblebee turned to her. "But, he-" Silverblaze threw him aside. Bumblebee fired at him from his position on the ground before Silverblaze grabbed his firing arm. Bumblebee cried out in pain as Silverblaze squeezed it. Sounds of creaking metal could be heard as his grip tightened.

Darkstorm winced and too cried out, clutching her own arm. Bumblebee whimpered and tried to close off their bond, not wishing for her to feel any more pain.

_Plasma, tell them to leave…. Before I'm forced to terminate them. Please!_

She looked at the mech pleadingly. _Slag it, I've spent too long looking for you to leave you now. We'll find a way!_ "He isn't in control, he isn't doing this!" Her warning to the other 'Bots was moot considering the situation. Desperate to help, she leapt to her peddes and clamped her digits around Silverblaze's servo, trying to pry it off the scout's arm, but to no effect.

Silverblaze simply threw her aside. Darkstorm ran forward, slicing his arm with her blades. Silverblaze clutched his arm where she cut him before activating his own integrated weapon systems. Darkstorm gasped as he fired. She clutched her now broken knee joint that dripped fresh energon onto the already stained floor and collapsed.

"No!" Bumblebee screamed as he grabbed Silverblaze and threw him to the floor. He punched the mech before firing at him with his undamaged servo, trying to make him stay down.

The offending mech twisted the arm in an awkward manner, causing Bumblebee to scream more.

Darkstorm weakly turned to Plasma. "Plasma. You have to knock him unconscious. A blunt object to the back of his helm or something of the sort. Please, we can't last much longer."

The sniper looked at Darkstorm, her face looking defeated as she clutched her arm where the Seeker had cut Silverblaze. She . . . she wasn't sure she could do it . . .

She looked at Bumblebee and his condition, and knew she had no other choice.

Plasma nodded shakily before standing, looking for something, anything that would work. She caught sight of an energon prod by her side and grabbed it, more out of instinct than conscious thought. She shakily approached her sparkmate from behind. _I'm so sorry, Blaze._ She offlined her optics and turned her head as she activated the prod and jabbed it at the back of his neck cables.

Silverblaze released Bumblebee, spasming as the electricity entered his frame before his optics offlined and he slumped to the floor. His sparkmate fell to the floor as well, servo to her chassis and crying out in pain.

Darkstorm immediately limped over to her sparkmate before collapsing at his side. "Bee… Please, hold on." Coolant dripped down her facial plating as she beheld his battered condition.

"I've… been in worse scraps than this," Bumblebee weakly chuckled.

Darkstorm shakily kissed the top of his helm before comming the base. "Darkstorm to the Autobots, we require assistance. Ratchet, Knock Out, prepare the med bay immediately. Optimus, send a ground bridge to our location."

A ground bridge was activated as the two medics came out. Bumblebee was able to walk back into the base, the only damage done to his arms. Knock Out supported Darkstorm while Ratchet and Plasma carried Silverblaze back to the Autobot base, the latter only barely able to move but refusing to just watch.

Elita ran towards the others, concern blatant in her features. "What happened out there?"

Plasma could barely walk, let alone speak as the group made their way to the med bay. As soon as Silverblaze was placed on a berth and restrained her knees simply gave out as her servos clutched to his arm. She started sobbing. Out of fear, pain, or sheer joy she didn't know, but she did know one thing. He was back. She couldn't deny what she just watched him do, but feeling their bond again was better than any drug. Now they only had to deal with the slagger who did this to him.

Elite One knelt down and wrapped her arms around the distressed femme. "Shh. Everything will be alright, darling. We're here."

Darkstorm watched the scene with sad optics before explaining to the others what had happened. "It seems you were right, Knock Out. He was victim to some sort of experimentation and began to attack us against his will…. Some sort of nerve integration controls, perhaps? I don't know. His bond between Plasma seemed to function because he warned us to escape while we still could, that he did not wish to bring us harm. But his voculator is not working. I…" Darkstorm vented, her wings drooping. "I am so tired of dealing with the after effects of this pit-spawned war. Who in their right processor could do such a thing to a mech?"

Knock Out crossed his arms as he too watched the scene at the berth. "I'm not certain the one who did it **was** of sound processor. This 'nerve integration control,' it was a popular topic of study among the DJD. One particularly messed up mech by the designation of Vos, to be specific. Though I never heard that they actually managed to perfect the procedure." He vented. "In most cases, it seemed they needed some sort of mechanism to maintain control of the . . . 'subjects.' It has to be within a fairly short range to actively control movement, but to undo effects like loss of vocals, I'm afraid it has to be manually deactivated."

Darkstorm shuttered slightly. To think, such a psychopath dared to hold the name of the beautiful birthplace of the Seekers.

"Then we find the fragger that did this," Flareup crossed her arms over her chassis. "Vos, whatever his name is. Simple as that."

"Whatever you do, you can **not** allow that control rod to be destroyed. It might just kill the mech outright."

"Fine. We rescue the control rod then kick the DJD's afts."

"But, I would advise caution," Dreadwing warned. "The Decepticon Justice Division was known for their unorthodox methods of punishing traitors to the Decepticon cause. And, seeing as how they have returned to Cybertron and likely are aware of our presence, we are all in grave danger."

Skybreak shuttered. "I agree. Those mechs are seriously scary."

"You're telling me," Bumblebee muttered, groaning as Ratchet attempted to realign his arm.

"I second Dreadwing's counsel," Optimus said. "If the Decepticon Justice Division has indeed returned to Cybertron, then we must take steps to ensure everyone's safety, especially those who cannot fight." He snuck a glance at Emusa and Elita One, who was still carrying their sparkling.

"I'm tougher than I look," Emusa muttered under her breath.

"Absolutely not!" Knock Out took a step towards the femme. "You are not going anywhere **near** Vos. Or anything DJD! They're psychopaths and demented and will inflict horrors upon you within seconds of laying optics on you. Don't even think about it."

"Down, boy," Emusa put her servos up in surrender. "I wasn't thinking about doing anything."

Knock Out blinked several times. "Oh . . ." He stepped back, now embarrassed by his outburst.

Emusa chuckled before walking over to him and kissing his buccal plating. "I'm still touched by your concern though, slick."

The moment was interrupted however as all the screens in the Autobot base began to fizzle out. Everyone paused and watched as several dark figures appeared on the screen. Five, to be exact.

Only one could be seen clearly due to the dim lighting. His frame was purple and black and there were deep scars around his dark red optics. His battle mask was molded into a perfect replica of the Decepticon insignia. This was Tarn, leader of the DJD.

"I see you've recovered one of Vos' experiments. Pity," he began, his raspy malice-filled voice sending involuntary shutters to several of the 'Bots. Emusa grasped onto one of Knock Out's servos fearfully. "But it seems it managed to wound a traitor and that certainly is cause for celebration." Tarn's gaze shifted towards Darkstorm. She seemed to shrink under his gaze.

Optimus stood in front of them protectively. "Tarn, what is it that you require? The War is over. There is no reason to spend your lives with more death. Forsake the Decepticon cause and let us live in peace."

"I am afraid I cannot. My duty lies with Lord Megatron as well as all of ours," Tarn gestured to the others as the light in the chamber increased.

All of them were there. Helex, Kaon, Tesarus, and… Vos.

"We will offline each and every one of you in the name of our master, Megatron. And we will see to it that every traitor amongst you is left alive… for their due rewards," Tarn gazed at Dreadwing, Skybreak, and Knock Out. "You will pay for daring to betray Lord Megatron."

"It was the best decision we ever made," Skybreak glared up at the mech defiantly.

"Megatron was dishonorable," Dreadwing added. "We had no choice."

"Silence!" Tarn barked before his voice lowered to his original rasp. "Or I will make sure your death is all the sweeter…" Tarn turned back to the Prime. "I am not a mech without honor. We shall give you three cycles to prepare before we launch the first attack… Let the war against the Autobot filth commence."

And with that, the transmission was terminated.

"Orion, what are we to do?" Elita One turned to her sparkmate, fear in her optics.

Optimus was silent for a few moments before saying solemnly, "Prepare for the coming battle."

* * *

Plasmarift clutched Silverblaze's right servo with her left, carefully wiping at the stains marring his armor with her other. It would take a long time to get all this off, but she still had to do something for him. And as much as she wanted to be out in the field ripping the 'Con who did this to pieces, she couldn't bring herself to leave her sparkmate. Not after all the time she'd put into searching for him.

Her mind dwelled on something else as she worked as well. They'd only picked up his signal because it was a corrupt energon reading, and anyone who tried a dose of high-grade knew that alternate forms of energon could cause varying degrees of pain. There were many of said alternate forms available to the 'Cons.

Considering that . . . and the secondary pains she experienced during their battle . . . she couldn't help but wonder if her bond to him was more intact than she previously thought. Maybe those flashes of pain were secondary pain from Silverblaze as well.

She shook her helm and mentally stored that subject away for the moment. It wasn't important right this moment.

His optics flickered before slowly coming online. They lazily looked around the med bay before they shot open and darted to Plasma.

_Plasma? Wh-what happened?_

She offered him a gentle smile as she paused in her cleaning to rest her servo on his chassis. "You're in the Autobot med bay. I found you, Blaze. You're home." She'd been waiting so long to say those words, and had so much fear that she would never have the chance, that once they were finally in the air coolant streamed down her face without warning.

_And the others? The ones who were there too-_

"Darkstorm and Bumblebee are fine. We're all just glad to have you back."

He offlined his optics, and through their bond Plasma felt the weight of the world come off his spark.

After a moment of silence Plasma nodded to his facial plating, wiping the coolant away. "So, why the battle mask? I thought you rarely used it."

He averted his optics as shame came over him. _. . . They liked it. Said it made me look less . . . pathetic when I tried to speak and couldn't._

Plasma looked down, feeling horrible at bringing it up.

_Hey hey, no._ She looked again at Silverblaze, whose optics held the same gentle expression she remembered from so long ago. _You didn't know._

She bit her lip component and tightened her grip on his servo as she got back to work trying to get a stain off his chassis.

He smiled with his optics as he watched her work, and she could all but hear him laugh. _It'll take a little while to get that all cleaned up._

"We have all the time in the world. Because I swear on the AllSpark, I'm never leaving you again."

_That'll get a bit dull, don't you think? Being strapped to a rusting heap in a medical bay is hardly the way for a renowned sniper to spend her time._

"I'll rust by your side in a scrapyard if that's what it takes."

Another smile with his optics. _And I thought I was the romantic_.

"I guess I learned from you after all. Besides, you won't be a rusting heap for long. The others are already working to retrieve your control rod."

Silverblaze's optics widened in alarm. _What?! No, they can't! It's too dangerous!_

Plasma rested her servo over his spark in an attempt to calm him. "Hey, it's okay. They're a great team. They captured the Decepticon warship and took care of Buckethead in the same battle. I think they can take on a small squad of renegades."

_They aren't normal 'Cons, Plasma. They're mutants . . . freaks even. And would offline their own carriers and sparklings for the high of it._

"And we have Optimus Prime. They can do this, Blaze. There's not a doubt in my processor."

But there was one in his, she felt it. _You don't know what they're like. They're horrible, they're immoral, they each embody every fear and pain imaginable-together, they're a living nightmare. The __**only**_ _reason I made it for as long as I did was because I knew you were out there and I knew I had to be there for you. Had you been offlined at Tyger Pax, I would have self-destructed rather than endure what they put me through._

Plasma averted her optics, turning them on his servo in hers. "I think I . . . felt some of what they did to you. After Tyger Pax I have . . . well, I have a chronic pain in my spark that I used to be able to manage. But every now and then it would be almost unbearable. And it's been that way since I returned to Cybertron."

His optics softened. _Ooohhh sweetspark . . . I-_

She put her free servo up. "Don't be. Just the small glimmer of hope that you were out there somewhere was enough to keep me going. And every now and then when I thought I still felt our bond, your company was wonderful." She smiled. "But now I have you back, and soon enough you'll be able to crack jokes and cause trouble again."

**D/N: xD Is it sad that I love it when my horror genre loving side comes out? Because this and the next few chapters just proved that I am a sick and twisted sadist. But the DJD are just so much fun to write for~ **

**Update: Our tumblr blog is now complete with a playlist made by moi so check it out :3 It's pretty cool.**

**"The righteous person may have many troubles, but the LORD delivers him from them all" Psalm 34:19**

**To Savvy Orion: Believe me, if you thought the feels in the last chapter were killer, wait until you read more xD It'll blow you away. And thanks on all accounts. Your reviews truly brighten my day. As for the mysterious femme, you will see her soon. Like the first chapter of our next saga. **

**To Super Shadic: I didn't really like the Titanic either but it is a stereotypical chick flick so we figured what the hay? Might as well. And thank you :D Just wait until the chapters to come. The action, horror, and suspense will blow you away!**

**Thank you for all the support and may God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Eheh . . . am I the only oddball who kinda likes Titanic? :'D Admittedly mostly for the music but still, less painful for me than friggin Romeo and Juliet (the play, I looooooove the anime). Anywhoooo for this chap I hope ya guys like et. I admit, I don't remember how it came up that we figured it'd be nice to bring Silverblaze in (you guys will see why I love him so in the future), but I certainly didn't expect such a big issue to surround his return. As is, we have a juicy and exciting few chapter comin' up for ya :D**

**Ohh and if any of you guys are familiar with the anime D. Gray-man, yesterday I posted the first chapter for my fic about my OCs for et. If you'd be interested I would very much appreciate any feedback on it :33 though it's quite alright if you'd rather not~ I know I personally struggle when reading fics on fandoms/stories I'm not familiar with and DGM is a particularly deep world**

**Savvy Orion: Why, you ask? Because we're horrible and sadistic people who take pleasure from your pain mwahahahaaaaaa. No actually it's just so everything feels natural and isn't forced xD hnnn caaaaake *stomach growls* slaggit all, I can't wait until I can eat again. As for the theme, it might kinda just be "come as you are," 'cause I've actually never been to a themed wedding so I have no idea how to write for one, and considering how ragtag the group is it might just be easier on everyone that way :'D thanks for the suggestion though :33**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Silverblaze and Plasmarift, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: It's the Fear by Within Temptation **

"But I just repaired your knee joint, Darkstorm! You are in hardly any position to walk, let alone go on this mission!" Ratchet protested.

"I have been through far worse and I cannot stand by as the DJD threaten to offline more innocents!" Darkstorm replied just as stubbornly. "I am going and that is final. Besides, the laboratory is abandoned. The only living experiment that we found was Silverblaze. I only wish to go so I can access their computer network to try to find the location of their base before they come to us."

"But, 'Storm. You heard what Knock Out said. What if they take you-? I-..." Bumblebee vented. "I couldn't bear to let that happen."

Darkstorm softened. "Bee, I will be just fine… The Wreckers will provide back up as well as Predaking and you know how formidable an opponent he is."

"We do not doubt your capability, Darkstorm. But this is a dangerous time… I cannot allow a still-recovering femme to go on this mission," Optimus interrupted.

Darkstorm vented at her leader's command. "Very well."

"Then I suppose I'm up," Knock Out added. "Someone needs to make sure things get done. And most of what you find is bound to be gibberish to anyone unfamiliar to medic speak. Considering the circumstances, we need all the time we can get."

"But, Knock…" Emusa's optics filled with worry. "You heard what they threatened to do to any former 'Cons."

He rested his servos on her arms in a comforting manner with a smile. "Only if they catch them. I'll have backup, you don't have to worry."

Emusa tried to crack a smile. "Alright. But you come back to me or else I'll show you just how much my attitude can peel someone's paint."

The doctor let out a small laugh. "Make it a date."

Emusa's smile widened slightly before she crossed the distance between. Their lips components met in a parting kiss.

Emusa tried to compose herself as she waved goodbye to the others as they entered the ground bridge.

* * *

The laboratory was abandoned, just as predicted. Knock Out searched the lab for any useful data reports or traces of the DJD's current location while the others stood guard.

Bulkhead involuntarily shuttered. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Eh, not as bad as the bug planet, right Bulk?" Wheeljack smirked and asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"R-Right," Bulkhead nervously chuckled.

"I suggest that we keep conversation to a minimum," Ultra Magnus ordered. "We do not know who could be listening."

"Indeed," Predaking said, dread filling his spark. This laboratory filled him with too many bad memories and feelings. True, Shockwave was dead and he and his sons were reunited. But, that still did not make him feel at ease around such an eerie place. "We should work swiftly."

Knock Out reached yet another computer. He grimaced in distaste as he wiped the dust off his servos. He had found nothing useful in what seemed to be an office. The laboratory had been wiped clean. Let it never be said that Vos was idiotic. He knew how to cover his tracks, that was certain.

He activated the main computer and began to search through the files. Several minutes passed by and still, nothing. He was about to move on before something caught his optic.

That… could be useful.

He opened his mouth, about to call out to the others for help, before a large servo clamped over it. His optics widened as he clawed at it but still, it did not budge.

"You should not have come here," a baritone voice tsk'd. It was not Tarn but Knock Out could not tell who it was from his position.

He frantically began to kick the console, hoping to alert the others to his predicament.

"KO? What's-?" Bulkhead asked as he rounded the corner before he saw Kaon with Knock Out in his hold. He glared and activated his wrecking ball. "Put him down. Now!"

Knock Out felt Kaon's grip tighten. Another servo found its way to his neck cables, threatening to twist them. "Deactivate your weapons or he dies."

The Wreckers reluctantly did so. "What is it that you wish?" Predaking demanded with a low growl. "Let him go. You swore that we had three cycles before any attack."

"That was before you had the foolishness to return here. And besides, a traitor is not part of any deal that we make," Kaon replied. A ground bridge appeared behind him and everyone's sparks filled with dread. "Attempt to follow me and he will die along with the rest of you."

"No! Let him go!" Bulkhead yelled.

But, it was too late. Kaon had already walked through the ground bridge, leaving the 'bots alone.

"No…" Predaking whispered.

"H-How are we going to explain this to Emusa?" Bulkhead added softly.

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus inspected the computer where Knock Out had previously been working. His optics widened as he saw what he had found.

"First, let us transfer this data to the base. We shall make sure Knock Out's sacrifice was not in vain," Ultra Magnus ordered.

* * *

Emusa searched the crowd of those who had returned, spark slowly filling with anxiety as she found that Knock Out was not among them.

"Knock Out… Where is he?" she asked softly.

"He… He was taken," Predaking lowered his gaze.

Emusa's optics widened as coolant streamed down her features. "No… You're lying. He promised to come back… He promised…"

Darkstorm placed a comforting servo on her shoulder plating. "Emusa-"

"No!" Her countenance suddenly turned wrathful. "Don't you fragging lie to me! He promised to come back to me! If this is some sort of joke-"

"Emusa, it isn't," Ultra Magnus interrupted solemnly.

Emusa looked wounded as more coolant was released from her optics. "No… No!" Darkstorm caught her just before she collapsed, a string of curses in Cybertronian falling from the Iacon femme's lip components. "I can't lose him again… I just can't."

"And you won't," Optimus soothed, trying to quell the femme's fear as well as that of his team... and his own. "Rest assured, we will find him. And we will make sure that this terrorist group is given due justice."

* * *

Knock Out groaned and onlined his optics. Barely anything could be seen through the gloom. He attempted to get up but found that he was restrained with stasis cuffs.

"What, none of you have the bearings to face me?" he demanded.

A sadistic chuckle echoed through the darkness. "Oh, but I am facing you." Red optics burned into his own as a figure stepped into the dim light. Tarn. "Chief medical officer to the Decepticons. A great honor that was scorned. Tell me… Why is that, Knock Out?"

The medic's first reaction was to offer a witty line, but the gravity of the situation-and sheer dread that was overcoming him-choked off any such responses. "The Decepticons are no more."

"Oh, are they?" Tarn began to circle the medic. "Optimus may be foolish enough to think so but I assure you, that is far from the truth." He paused as he reached Knock Out's left side. "Hmm… You seem to care a great deal about your appearance, Doctor."

He grunted as he curled his digits into a fist and tried to slip his servo through the restraint, to no avail. "You think I'm so petty as to beg for mercy over a little cosmetic damage? Do your worst, a lot has already happened to me while I was on the Nemesis." He mentally kicked himself, his sly glossa trying its hardest to get him scrapped. Or worse.

"So we've heard." Kaon once more began to circle the medic. "You see, we know everything about you, Doctor… Including what happened to your dear friend. Breakdown, wasn't it?"

The medic glared darkly at him, pausing in his futile struggle to break free. "My past is none of your concern."

"What would you say if Breakdown was here with us, now? You see, unlike you, he is loyal to the Decepticon cause and our glorious Lord. Would you care to speak with him?"

Knock Out resumed his efforts, this time simply trying to muscle free to the same effect as before, none. "The 'great lord' Megatron may as well have offlined Breakdown by his own servo for the meaning in his termination. It's a cause that is not worth offlining over. Not by a 'Bot's servo, and not by one of a demented freak of nature!"

"Since you have contributed so much to the Decepticons, I will forgive that outburst…" Kaon tilted his helm unnaturally, studying Knock Out like an insect, before turning towards the darkness. "Breakdown, say hello to your friend."

Knock Out's optics widened as Breakdown's voice rang out in the dark. "Hey, Knock. Long time, no see."

"N . . . no. I-I saw your frame! It . . . was only online because of that human . . . h-how?"

"These guys fixed me up. Crazy, huh?"

Knock Out stared into the darkness, his processor that saw the carnage conflicting with the desire to have his old friend back. "It's . . . it's not possible."

"Sure it is. Good ol' Decepticon engineering, right?" Knock Out could practically see his friend smile. "But… why'd you leave, buddy? I tried reaching you but the Autobot base kept on blocking my signal. You left me there in the Nemesis' med bay… Why?"

The medic's energon ran cold. The worst of fates, being trapped inside one's body, aware but unable to talk or move or otherwise communicate . . . wait. He turned to the Justice Division leader. "This is another one of your 'experiments,' isn't it? Trying to break my spirits, make me beg to be left with my closest friend to rust?"

"Why would you say that, KO?" Breakdown asked. "Can't we… Can't everything just return to normal?"

He blinked a few times. "The war is over. Life **is** normal now . . ."

"It'll never be normal until we stop the Autobots. They were the reason behind all of this…. Don't you remember what the Wrecker did to me, battle after the battle? All the pain and hate they gave us? Join us and let's end this, Knock."

"I already threw my lots in with the Decepticons and lost everything. I'm done, finished with the pain, and a war that killed our very planet. And these freaks certainly aren't helping alter that decision." He nodded to Tarn as he spoke.

"Then I won't either? You'd choose them… over me?" Breakdown's tone turned bitter. "You, the one who tortured me all those cycles on the Nemesis while I was still online? I see… You never cared about me."

Knock Out offlined his optics and shook his helm. "No, stop. I . . . I didn't know."

"And even now, you're ignoring me, ignoring my pain. You used me as a lab rat and ignored my screams and my cries for help… Then you threw me aside along with the Vehicons… Why did you do it? Why did you do that to me?"

The doctor shook his helm more persistently. "Stop, stop!" He onlined his optics and they darted between the DJD members present. "What is the point of this?"

"Point?" Tarn tilted his helm to the side. "We simply wanted to reunite you with an old friend."

Breakdown stepped out of the shadows and glared at his friend. "Quite ignoring me! I want to know why!"

Knock Out turned on his friend. "There was no reason! I thought you were gone, I wasn't going to turn you into a rusting shrine! You wouldn't have wanted that. So I did what I knew you would tell me to do and moved on!"

"You thought I was gone and so you joined the Autobots. Think of all the times they hurt us, Knock. They never cared about bots like us… Never have, never will. So… why? Did me being gone mess you up that much?" Breakdown's glare deepened. "You'd choose them over me? You'd choose that slagger Bulkhead over me?"

"No… I joined them to end the war," Knock Out lowered his gaze. "Because Megatron was never kind to us."

"But Megatron stood for the lower castes. He stood for justice so something like your sire's murder wouldn't happen again. Did my death change that?"

"No! But I was so tired of the war! I had to end it. There's peace now… I have Emusa back. I cared for you and losing you hurt me deeply but I just wanted it all to end!"

"It will end when you join us!" Breakdown's tone and gaze softened as he moved closer to Knock Out. "Please. Help us really end this war. I'll talk to them… I'll make sure that they keep you and Emusa online. It'll be just like the old days, Knock. Isn't that what you want?"

He was certainly tempted by the offer. On the surface he had things good on the Nemesis, with his own med bay and all the time and freedom he wanted to conduct his experiments, and he so badly wanted his old friend back. And yet . . . "I want peace, Breakdown. I want a life without war, without the pain we went through under Megatron's rule. I want what I have."

"Then… you've killed me." Before Knock Out could respond, Helex snuck behind Breakdown. A scream of pain was heard as the mech dug through Breakdown's chassis. A large hole was soon made and Knock Out watched with horror as Breakdown's spark was crushed. His friend spasmed, choking on his own energon. Soon, the mech slumped downwards, his optics offlining.

Knock Out lost any fighting spirit he had as his frame shook uncontrollably. "No! Breakdown!" he yelled, a few drips of coolant leaving his optics.

"That's a slagging shame," Helex shook his helm.

"And we were hoping for this reunion to go differently," Tarn smirked. "Pity."

The former 'Con's optics stared at the lifeless frame of his friend, his own losing all strength as it slumped against the berth. "N-No…"

Little did Knock Out know that none of it was real. While he was unconscious, Vos injected him with a hallucinogen in order to break the former 'Con. The DJD never killed their traitors outright. That was a fate reserved for the Autobots. No, traitors were psychologically and physically tortured until they begged for death.

And the DJD had no intention of breaking tradition.

"We shall leave you now. Think about what you have done wrong and we shall return next cycle. Hmm… I wonder who you will reunite with next," Tarn said before leaving the room, his teammates with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emusa sat curled up in Knock Out's quarters. Many of the others had already left. Knock Out had uncovered a list of DJD hideaways. The list was encrypted but luckily, Optimus was an excellent decoder. Two cycles were left before the DJD's first wave of attack and Emusa never felt more afraid.

_Please, Knock Out. If you're listening… I love you and I will find you. Please… just stay alive. _

She could feel his pain and fear but everytime she tried to contact him, she received no reply. She buried her facial plating in her servos, a fresh wave of tears hitting her.

She should have never let him leave.

* * *

_Please . . . just stay alive._

As Knock Out's optics remained fixed on Breakdown's lifeless form, still unable to believe all that just happened, he felt something else in his spark. Through the pain and shock and whatever emotions were overwhelming him, came a plea not of his own. Emusa?

His processor was foggy and it was hard to think straight, but he knew he had to tell her he was okay. Scrap, she had to be worried sick.

_I'm fine, but you can't come here. I . . . I can't lose you too._ He waited a moment for her response-he was expecting an earful and her to be typically argumentative-but none came. _Emusa? Are you there?_

His spark sank as he felt her continued sorrow and worry. And fear. Wh-why was she afraid? Why wasn't she responding? He vented slowly. She can't hear me . . .

**D/N: Hey, you guys. I just wanted to ask you to pray for my sister. She might have to have surgery because of a strange thing on her jaw and her already crooked teeth and she's super scared so please pray that the Lord would strengthen her and my family. **

**Anywho, we hope you enjoyed the chapter and all the lovely horror feels that came with it. xD And thank you for all the support! Our tumblr blog is really taking off and all the lovely reviews. *laaaaa* We love all of you guys!**

**To Guest: He kinda already got seriously injured last chapter but thank you for your suggestion :) **

**To Super Shadic: Aw, thanks ^/^ We're glad you enjoyed how dark these chapters are getting. As for Vos' backstory, I wasn't really planning on it. I mean, the DJD are the most evil 'Cons out there. Do they honestly need a reason for being that way? Shakespeare utilized the same thing with a well-known (and one of the best written in my opinion) villain: Iago from The Tragedy of Othello. Before Iago is tortured, Othello asks him why he ruined his life and Iago merely said you already know and I refuse to talk about it. He didn't need a solid reason to be evil and he wasn't given much of a backstory but he was an amazing villain. That and I don't think adding a backstory into this fic would flow very well. I may do a series of five one-shots on them in the future (alas, they are so fun to write for) but not of this moment. As for Silverblaze's backstory, blondie is working on a backstory for Plasmarift so be sure to look out for that :3**

**May God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Okay, I have to admit that I'm really getting into the spirit of this whole horror-thing. Granted, at this point I'm probably more in it for teh drama, but there's just something so addicting about it x3 I think I've always had a fascination for it, but I was always too afraid to explore it lest my friends try and admit me into an institution xD**

**Oh, and thank you guys so much for the feedback on our Tumblr! *dramatic pose* It makes our hearts soar with each new question someone posts**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our OCs. Blondie-moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Plasmarift and Silverblaze, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Haunted by Disturbed **

Frag it all, Emusa inwardly raged. Still, nothing. How long could it take to decode a single list of coordinates? They didn't have any time to waste especially with-

More coolant welled in her optics at the thought. Especially with her dearest doctor at the mercy of the DJD. All sorts of terrible thoughts circled her processor as she thought about what he must be going through. Their bond was blocked but she couldn't help but wonder…

Was he in pain? Did he miss her? Was he just as worried about her as she was him?

"Oh, slick," she whispered tearfully. "I should have never let you leave…"

Oh, God, she desperately prayed. If You're out there, bring him back to me.

* * *

Knock Out lifted his helm weakly as the door to his holding place was opened. More shadows approached.

"Look who else came to visit you, dearest Doctor," Tarn said lowly.

A clang could be heard as an object crashed into his berth. Feminine whimpering met Knock Out's audial receptors as a servo reached out, trying to pull herself up. Knock Out's optics widened when he realized it was… Emusa.

She looked terrible. Her finish was ruined and scars and fresh cuts peppered her frame. One of her optics was constantly fizzing in and out of focus, and three claw marks completely marred the left side of her facial plating. "K-Knock Out?"

His whole frame started trembling out of anger-no, sheer rage. His optics matched the emotion as he once again started fighting the bonds, this time more aggressive than before, and with a level of savagery he hadn't thought he possessed. "You slagger, let her go! Or I swear by the AllSpark I'll rip out your spark and shove it down your buddies' throats!"

"What, no thank you? She was quite difficult to catch," Tarn ran a digit across the claw marks on her facial plating. "Isn't that right… Emusa?"

Emusa shuttered, coolant filling her optics. "I-I'm so sorry, Knock…. I just had to find you."

His spark was breaking, seeing her condition and knowing he could not only do nothing for her, but that he'd caused it. He was torn between his guilt and the rage still threatening to boil his interior.

"And rest assured, I shall be getting plenty of use out of her T-Cog." Tarn chuckled lowly. "Forgive me, but I seem to burn through them like Vehicons."

Emusa choked back a sob. "I'm so sorry…"

"Well, what are you waiting for, Knock Out? Don't be rude. Say hello to your lovely sparkmate."

He lowered his helm. "D . . . do what you want to me. Just don't . . ." He couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Don't what? Hurt her? But where would the fun be in that? She provides such wonderful entertainment," Tarn smirked.

The captive brought his gaze back to Emusa, lips trembling. "I'm sorry. I . . . never wanted this." He felt like his spark was being manually crushed, yet was completely helpless to do anything.

Suddenly, Emusa's gaze darkened. "Just like you never wanted to push me away… Tell me, will you abandon me again? Will you turn your back on me like before?"

He slowly offlined his optics, leaning his helm against the berth. He vented as he shook his helm, willing his spark to remain intact. "I promised you I'd never leave you again."

Emusa leaned over to her sparkmate, her own facial plating just centimeters from his own. "Just remember, love…" she whispered. "You killed me…"

Knock Out glanced down and saw that a blade was now imbedded deep with her chassis. She gasped and slumped downwards as Knock Out began to scream.

* * *

A familiar feminine voice interrupted Emusa's thoughts. "Emusa, we've found something." The scarlet two-wheeler didn't have to be told twice. She abruptly ended Darkstorm's comm link before storming over to the bridge of the Nemesis.

After scanning various coordinates, it seems that they found the active DJD base. The base where her sparkmate was being kept.

"Proceed with caution, Autobots," Optimus ordered. "Their prisoner must return with us alive." He turned to his current Second in Command. "Ultra Magnus-"

"Optimus, I hope you're taking me into account here," Emusa interrupted. The rest of the team stared at her in slight shock.

"But, darling," Elita One attempted to reason. "You have no previous training in battle. And the situation will be quite dangerous."

Emusa crossed her arms over her chassis stubbornly. "Slag dangerous. My sparkmate was the mech that was taken and I bet any femme in this room would do the same. I'm going with. And I dare any of you to try and stop me."

Elita's optics stared into hers before they filled with understanding. She would do the same for her Orion, and she had many times before. When Optimus attempted to protest, Elita placed a servo on his shoulder plating. "Orion," she whispered. "She does have a point. Make sure is protected but do not deny her of this."

Optimus became silent before conceding, "Very well." He turned to the Wreckers. "Hand her a weapon."

Emusa took a bulky stationary cannon from Wheeljack. It was awkward for her delicate servos to hold but she didn't care. She was more than willing to do her part in regaining Knock Out; he would have done the same for her.

"Emusa." The femme's cold gaze met that of Darkstorm's. "Please, be careful."

Her lip components tugged upwards in a slight smirk. "I'm the epitome of careful, girlie."

Meanwhile, three other femmes too volunteered to go.

"Moonracer, please," Dreadwing silently pleaded. "I would not be able to bear living if you were harmed. You must stay here. I know all too well the Decepticon Justice Division's brutality. And-"

"Dreadwing," Moonracer replied, resolve in her optics. "I'm the best femme sharpshooter in the universe. Besides, a member of our family was taken. I have every right to go." Her childish facade was all but gone and what was left was her fighting spirit, the spirit of a femme that was willing to defend her family.

Dreadwing knew it was no use in arguing with her. He vented. "Very well… But you stay by me at all times, understood?"

She smiled softly. "Of course… Thank you." A small smile tugged on Dreadwing's own lip components as Moonracer tightly embraced him. He returned it just as tightly though his spark ached.

God, he prayed. Let her be safe.

"Flareup-"

The fiery femme silenced him with a mere look. "If you're trying to persuade me to stay here, you're fragging insane. I'm not about to run away from a fight, especially if it means kicking those freaks' afts."

"Flareup," Predaking tried again. "I was not trying to dissuade you from going… rather to plead with you to make sure that when the battle has ended, that my love and the carrier of our sparklings is still online."

Flareup seemed disarmed by his words. Her optics filled with emotion before she shakily nodded. "Alright…" she smirked though it was half-hearted. "Though you should know by now that I'm tougher than I look, Fido."

Predaking chuckled though it lacked his usual gusto. Both of their gazes faltered when they saw their sparklings approach them, coolant welling in their optics. Darksteel did nothing to hide his sorrow while Skylynx tried to compose himself in order to appear strong.

"Carrier, sire, please don't go!" Darksteel cried. "They'll offline you both!"

"Darksteel," Flareup began softly. "Your sire and I will come back for you. We won't die and we'll be back before you know it so don't cry…" Her spark ached when Darksteel ran into her arms, freely weeping now. Coolant welled in her own optics as she whispered, "God will protect us."

"We shall be eagerly awaiting your return then," Skylynx half smiled though his gaze faltered as Flareup kissed his forehelm.

"Take care of your brother."

Skylynx shakily nodded before embracing both his carrier and sire. With those final goodbyes, they were off.

Arcee looked on, optics filled with sadness. Even after Megatron was gone, the Decepticons never ceased to haunt their lives.

Noticing her look, Wheeljack tried to encourage her. "They'll be fine, 'Cee. If Predaking was able to take on OP and win, then I'm sure we can beat these 'Cons with him on our side."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Arcee half smiled.

Wheeljack seemed to misunderstand her at first before he smirked. "Wreckers don't kill easily." When Arcee's expression threatened to crumble, Wheeljack wrapped an arm around her shoulder plating. "We'll be just fine, 'Cee."

"We can hope," Arcee managed to weakly smile once more before rejoining the others.

Skybreak vented as he saw the others mobilize, loath to leave his sister's side. "Duty calls," he smiled weakly. His facade fell as his sister embraced him tearfully.

"You had better return to me… I love you, Brother."

"And I love you, Sister," Skybreak tightened his hold on her before his gaze met that of the scout's. "If anything happens to me, I just wanted to let you know that-"

"Don't," Bumblebee shook his helm. "You're gonna come back from this." He half smiled. "Tell me how everything goes, huh?"

"Will do." Skybreak reluctantly disengaged the embrace. "I'll be back, Sister… I promise." He paused only to kiss his sister's forehelm before he left.

Seeing his sparkmate begin to weep, Bumblebee embraced her as far as his injured arms would allow. "He'll come back, 'Storm. Don't cry… He'll be back. We just have to have faith."

Darkstorm weakly nodded though worry had already engulfed her spark. "God, protect them all," she whispered.

Skye watched everyone preparing to leave with a deep sense of dread. She was used to the sight, used to watching them all run into battle, but that was while they were fighting a war they'd all signed up for. They were supposed to be at peace now, and yet here everyone was, bearing weapons yet again.

She tried but couldn't smile as she watched Smokescreen approach, his slow stride showing his own hesitation.

He smiled, if only for her sake. "There's… no need to worry, Skye. I'll be back before you know it."

She looked down and bit her lip, "I know, I just don't like it. We're supposed to be able to relax now, not still fighting to keep our home safe."

Smokescreen vented, his doorwings drooping slightly. "I know…" He hesitated before activating his holoform and tightly embracing Skye. "But we were able to defeat Megatron before, weren't we? We can easily handle these freaks, too."

She clung to him. "Yeah . . . just don't get yourself into trouble, okay? I have the next few decades all planned out and you doing something stupid would throw a wrench into it all."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Smokescreen kissed her softly. "Especially since I have a sparkmate-to-be to return to."

She managed a sliver of a smile. "And don't you forget it. Plus you'll have Skybreak looming over you, keeping you out of trouble. I'd rather he give any needed Gibbs slaps now before I can feel it too . . . if it works that way."

"Lucky me," Smokescreen playfully grumbled. His expression soon softened. "I promise, Skye, I will come back." He paused and gave her one last parting kiss before he joined the others.

* * *

Plasma turned her helm as she heard Ratchet talking to someone over the comm. It seemed they'd found the base . . . well, good for them. Plasma only hoped they didn't get themselves offlined going in, because she sure as slag wasn't going.

_Yes, you are_.

The sniper turned back to Silverblaze, who was giving her a serious look.

She glared at him before grabbing the washcloth by her servo and mindlessly rubbing at his armor again. "No I'm not. I told you before, I'm staying right here."

_Plasma, you know their reputation, that alone should make you concerned._

"I didn't say I wasn't concerned, I said I'm not going. Big difference, Blaze."

_Not in this case. You know that it's a sniper's job to offer backup, and if ever a bot needed backup, it's when they go against those monsters._

"This cycle I'm not a sniper, Blaze." She offered a small smile as she continued working. "You can say whatever you want, I'm not moving."

His optics picked up a specifically tenacious quality. _Okay, how about this? _Please _go. I trust you with my life, my spark, and I know that your aid has been invaluable in the past. If ever there was a time to stack our odds, it's now. Please, I'm not asking for vengeance, I'm asking you to keep this from happening to someone else. And judging by that 'Con emblem he still has I know it's going to be a lot worse for him._

When Plasmarift's optics met her sparkmate's she saw a pleading in his gaze that about broke her spark. The longer she looked, the more his plea sunk in, and the more she knew she would end up giving in.

After a moment she vented, resting her servos on the berth. "You're slagging persistent, you know that?" Her gaze softened as she watched his do the same. "Alright I'll go, but **only** because you're too tenacious and I know I'll just regret it if I don't. But if anything goes wrong, I'm bridging back no matter what we're in the middle of. Got it?"

He offlined then onlined his optics as though to nod. _Yes, Carrier._

Plasma rolled her optics and stood, leaning forward to kiss his forehelm. "I'll be back before you know it." She pulled back and examined his facial plating, really not wanting to leave. After a moment she turned and walked briskly towards the door. "Ratchet, tell the others to wait for me. I'm going with."

* * *

Emusa turned and observed as Plasma approached. "Miss-..." she corrected herself. She didn't have time for old grudges, not now. "Plasma, what are you doing here?"

Plasma vented as she offlined her optics. Her visor activated as she onlined them again, then she activated her sniper rifle. "Hunting 'Cons. You in?"

Emusa smirked as she cocked her cannon. "For the first time since you came here, we're on the same page, girlie."

The sniper's expression remained grim. "I sincerely hope we're not. Much as we disagree, I wouldn't wish what I've been through on anyone."

Emusa was silent for a moment before she said, "I think I understand now why you did what you did. My sparkmate's been taken, our bond's blocked, and all I can think of is getting him back. And I've only endured this for a cycle or so. You've dealt with it for most of the War." She vented. "I guess what I'm trying to say is sorry for acting like a misunderstanding glitch. I shouldn't have passed my bad experiences with upper-class types on you, especially if I didn't have a fragging clue what you were going through."

Plasmarift offered the femme a small, calm smile. "We can only use what we've learned from past experiences to prepare for the future. I certainly appreciate the apology, but it wasn't just you. I've . . . made a habit of alienating myself, it was only a matter of time before it came back to bite me in the aft."

"And I've made a habit of protecting myself with my acidic glossa. It was a matter of time before **that **came to bite me in the aft," Emusa half smiled before she saw the ground bridge open. "Femmes first."

"Mm yes, can't risk that high-end finish, can we?" Plasma good-naturedly smirked as she moved towards it.

Emusa rolled her optics though a smirk too pulled at her lip components. "You're funnier than I gave you credit for."

* * *

Tarn turned as familiar heavy footfall met his audio receptors. "Yes, what is it?" he asked impatiently. Did the oaf not know that the next round of torture was about to begin? And he would be loathe to miss it.

"Autobots," Helex breathed. "They've taken the Nemesis and are but a few klicks from our position. They're using the groundbridge to surround us."

Tarn's red optics widened with indignation. "What?!" He turned sharply towards his followers. "Tesarus, you were supposed to be guarding the computer to inform us of an attack!"

"I was," Tesarus snarled defensively. "The slaggers must have cloaked their energy signatures. The computer only just now detected them."

A cold, emotionless voice interrupted the chaos. Vos. "All this bickering will get us nowhere. What have we to fear? The Autobots will fall under our new army. Let them have their pound of metal and let's leave so we can enact our plan. We can always offline the traitor or capture him again."

Tarn thought about this before smirking behind his battle mask. Oh, yes… What was one traitor to their plan? He was expendable and could always be recaptured for more fun. But they had to see that their soldiers were activated. Pleasure would come later.

"Very well. Kaon!"

The mech immediately came up to his leader. "Yes, Tarn?"

"Deploy your pets. Make it look like we are defending this base while Vos deletes the archives. We wouldn't want another mistake like last time, correct?" His optics narrowed at the mad scientist.

"It would be the logical course of action," Vos nodded, his facial plating as stoic as ever.

Meanwhile, Kaon ran over to the laboratory and released all locks on the cages housing his beloved pets. "Rise and shine," he cackled. "You will taste Autobot energon this cycle!"

Thousands of oozing orange optics met his.

* * *

"Any sign of them, Optimus?" Ratchet commed.

Optimus shook his helm. "Not one. We're moving in closer to investigate."

The Autobots continued to advance on the citadel before a dark voice hacked into their comm links. "Welcome, welcome, my dear little 'Bots," Tarn chuckled. "Since you've had the courage to come here for your little traitor, we will oblige you. You can have him-"

Emusa's spark filled with hope at his words before she heard unnatural growling in the distance. Team Prime looked in on horror as mutilated turbofoxes began to surround them, rabid and twitching as if diseased.

"But we ask that you play with our beloved pets first. Be careful though… they bite."

Emusa screamed as one of them pounced. Her servos fumbled awkwardly with the gun but she couldn't find the trigger in time. She fell backwards and desperately tried to block the creature's sharp fangs with her cannon. But it was stronger than she thought. Her arms trembled and the fangs came closer and closer to her throat cables…

Until a shot from a sniper rifle blew it away. With heaving chassis, Emusa looked at the now offline mutant turbofox before gazing up at Plasma. She attempted to compose herself as she took her offered servo.

"Have to give you credit, girlie. This fighting business is a lot more intense than anything I've ever been through."

Plasma huffed. "And that was just a turbofox. Speaking of which . . ." her gaze intensified as she glared at the remaining creatures, shifting her gaze between them as she waited for more to attack.

Emusa watched as one more attempted to pounce before it was expertly taken out by the sniper. She tried to mimic the femme as she repositioned her cannon. She nearly fell backwards again as the cannon bucked but it met its mark. Another turbofox was downed.

"Fragging Wreckers and their brutish weapons," she cursed under her breath as she prepared to take out another.

"They're mechs, did you really expect anything less?" Plasma grunted as one creature got too close to get a shot off, so she had to use her rifle as a blunt weapon.

Despite herself, Emusa laughed lightly. "Truer words were never spoken." She fired again but with a stronger stance. Some of the turbofox's tainted energon splattered across her frame but she couldn't care less. She'd scrape of her finish bit by bit if it meant getting her sparkmate back.

That and she was starting to find the cannon somewhat therapeutic.

As team Prime advanced on the compound, movement caught Emusa's optic. The figure disappeared through an open door.

Seeing Emusa beginning to run towards it, Flareup yelled, "Emusa, what the frag are you doing? You can't go in there-!"

Her words were unheeded. Emusa was already gone. Ignoring whatever sense she had that warned her to wait until the others could back her up, she ran down the dark hallway, cannon drawn.

Now, if I were a sick, twisted fragger, where would I keep a prisoner? she thought as she scanned the maze of passageways. Her optics narrowed through the darkness and she moved to go left before a clattering noise met her audial receptors. It came from her right.

She ran towards the noise before stopping short. Before any of them could detect her presence, she ducked behind a column. Her spark raced. She was alone with the DJD now.

Tarn turned to address who she presumed to be Vos. "Have the archives been wiped?"

"Successfully," Vos nodded.

Tarn then turned to the mech that Emusa had followed in. "And the Autobots?"

"They're still preoccupied with my pets but they seem to be prevailing. Before too long, they should be here."

Tarn exhaled with frustration. "Then it is our cue to leave. Vos, prepare a groundbridge."

The scientist immediately did so. One by one, the members of the DJD filed through the groundbridge, all except Tarn. Their leader paused as he stared into a darkened room adjacent to her position. He seemed to be inwardly debated with himself before he slowly made his way into the room. Emusa pressed herself against the wall so she wouldn't be detected.

She adjusted her audial receptors as she heard Tarn address someone inside. "Unfortunately, this won't hurt a bit, dear doctor. I normally do this when a traitor is online-" Emusa's optics widened with horror. "But in order for our plan to succeed, we must strategically retreat. However, I'm afraid I'm in need of a new T-Cog. Yours will do…"

Pushing aside any fear that she still held, Emusa readied her weapon and moved into the room.

Tarn's clawed servo was poised over her unconscious sparkmate's chassis. "Don't worry. It's for a good cause, the glorious cause that you had left. Perhaps, Primus will reward you for your contributions."

Tarn paused as he heard the familiar whirring of a charged ion cannon. "Get your slagging servos off of him, you cruel, sadistic monster!" Emusa snarled.

Tarn didn't seem phased by the femme's words. He calmly righted himself before turning to meet her gaze. "Emusa…" he purred.

Emusa faltered. "H-How do you-?"

"The traitor's mind told us all we needed to know. And I must say, I am honored to be in your presence, my dear," he bowed mockingly. "For you've made one of my dreams come true."

Emusa's glared down at him. "And what would that be?"

"Offlining you a second time in front of your beloved sparkmate!"

Tarn charged. Emusa fired the cannon but it merely grazed the large mech's shoulder. Emusa gasped as the weapon was swatted away and her arm was roughly grabbed. Tarn swung her across the room and she landed painfully on her spinal plating. She wheezed and attempted to shakily right herself before a pedde was placed on top of her chassis. She screamed as it creaked under the pressure.

With her helpless to move, Tarn activated one of the machines attached to her sparkmate's frame. Knock Out awakened with a shriek of pain as millions of volts of electricity coursed through him. Emusa's optics met his and her spark broke as she saw the pain in them.

"K-Knock-?" She screamed again as yet more pressure threatened to cave in her chassis.

"Watch, traitor. Let her termination remind you to never betray the loyalty of our leader!" Tarn raised his pedde. "All hail Megatron!"

Shattered armor pieces filled the air around the Decepticon's leg with a near-deafening sound. Tarn stumbled, surprised, as the force of the powerful sniper round acted on his leg. But as he put the injured leg down, he did not fall and even seemed indifferent to the wound. He truly was a monster . . .

Plasma's arm shook as she watched him through her visor. "Give me a reason to finish the job, 'Con. I'll happily rip you circuit from circuit for what you did to my sparkmate. And hers."

Tarn's optics narrowed and he flexed his taloned servos. He moved forward, about to attack the femme, before he heard dozens of approaching footfall. Snarling in frustration, he ran forward and threw Plasma aside.

"I'll deal with you later, Autobot scum!" he growled before entering the groundbridge. It disappeared just as he entered.

Emusa clutched her chassis as she crawled over to her sparkmate. "K-Knock Out?" she whispered as she stared at him through blurry optics. "Oh, my dear Knock Out… what did they do to you?" She shakily began to release his restraints but fell backwards as he began to struggle.

"L-Leave me alone, please!"

"Slick, it's me, Emusa…" she whispered. "Don't you recognize me?"

"N-No," Knock Out violently shook his helm, his optics beginning to offline out of sheer exhaustion. "Please… Offline me now… Please…"

Emusa studied him as tears ran rampant across her buccal plating. What had they done to him? She slowly turned to the others. "Please… get him to Ratchet," she said, hoarse.

Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus carried the mech out of the room while Emusa crawled over to Plasmarift. "Plasma, are you okay?"

The sniper moaned as she nodded, shakily pushing herself to her peddes. "Let's just . . . get Knock Out home and see if we can find that pit-spawned control rod."

Emusa too shakily righted herself though her chassis still ached. Plasma paused as Dreadwing stepped in front of her. He gently handed her the control rod. "It was the only one we could find."

Plasma studied the thing in her servos, both disgusted by it and holding it in regard for possibly being related to helping Silverblaze. She vented, her processor dwelling on something else with the Seeker before her.

"Listen, I want to apologize. About that time in the rec area . . . I don't know how to say it without coming across as biased or prejudiced but you need to know I don't blame you for what you may or may not have done." Her voice was uncharacteristically weak. "I shouldn't have reacted as I did."

Moonracer held onto Dreadwing's servo tightly as she saw coolant well in his optics. He bowed his helm. "Your actions were just towards me. My twin and I were so lost during the war… and I admit with shame that I was stationed at Tyger Pax at one point. You should have no scruples about your reaction. Though that is past, nothing can condone what I have done."

Plasma clutched the rod like a life-line. "Perhaps . . . but getting my sparkmate back with this means more than I can ever put in words. Thank you for bringing this to me."

She was thanking him… even with the knowledge that he had been stationed at Tyger Pax. He gazed at her disbelievingly before his bow deepened. "You are… most welcome."

Plasma weakly smiled before the team made their way back towards the Nemesis and their ground base in Iacon.

**D/N: This chapter hit me in the feels so hard, believe me. And it's so ironic because when we first wrote Plasma, she and Emusa continued to hate each other for quite a while but in this chapter, they seem to get along just fine. The rule that our charas write themselves is obviously seen xD And I think I had a bit too much fun writing those DJD scenes. But hey, I am a horror buff. Speaking of which, did y'all know this Friday was Friday the 13th?! *squeals* So excited! I am totally ready for a horror movie marathon in my pajamas and I may or not have another Freddy Krueger story published then starring, of course, Jason Voorhees so be sure to check that out. **

**To Super Shadic: xD Thank you. I tried to make the gore and everything as detailed as possible, being the horror fanatic that I am. And I'm actually still really tempted about writing them… Maybe if I have time. I was already getting ideas on how Tarn became so twisted and it's thrilling. And I thought this style did come in during our Halloween chapter. I referenced all my favorite movies and tried to make the house as scary as possible, but sorry if I didn't go all out like I did for this chapter. But, anywho, thank you for the review! It was truly appreciated. **

"**For He says, 'In a favorable time I listened to you, and in a day of salvation I have helped you.' Behold, now is the favorable time; behold, now is the day of salvation" 2 Corinthians 6:2**

**Thanks again for the generous support and may God bless you and your day, everyone!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: This chap, lemme tell you. I don't think I expected to see Plasma and Emusa warm up to each other so quickly (though truth be told I think Plasma's still a little stand-offish). Then again, I've seen ladies have bigger issues and get over them, so I guess this isn't too out there. And am I the only one kinda liking the intrigue of not ****really** **knowing if Dreadwing was part of the Tyger Pax assault or not?**

**As always thank you sooo so so much for your support. Next time on Dark Remnants: moar feels!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own Transformers Prime or its canon characters; Hasbro and the Hub do. We do however own our -moyashi owns the lovely Skye Shelsher, Silverblaze and Plasmarift, and Dream'sRealm owns Darkstorm, Skybreak, Emusa, Drift, Shiv, Jolt, Blackout, Air Raid, Caliber, Speedway, and Jetfire.**

**Theme Song: Fix Me by Icon for Hire **

Knock Out slowly onlined his optics. His vision was still blurry as he tried to get everything into focus. All he could make out were these distorted shapes… He groaned and attempted to get up but found that he was restrained. No, not again!

"Hey, slick, calm down," a gentle, familiar voice soothed. "This is only until the last of the hallucinogen leaves your system… It's alright now. You're here with us."

He offlined his optics and shook his helm. Primus, this was worse than before! "No, I . . . not again! Just leave me to rust, slaggers! H-haven't you tortured me enough?!"

Hushed, concerned conversations could be heard as Emusa continued to calm him down. "Knock, I'm real. The DJD injected you with a hallucinogen… None of it was real." She paused, attempting to reach out to him through their bond again.

_I am real, Knock Out. I am here… and I'll take care of you._

Knock Out's shaking frame started to calm as he felt the reassurance, the . . . the comfort. He onlined his optics, hesitant to set them on Emusa, terrified she was an illusion or that she looked the same as . . .

He vented before turning his helm toward the voice and coolant immediately came to his optics. She was . . . alive. And though her finish was covered in grime, energon, and a gooey orange substance, he had never seen a more perfect sight.

Knock Out gasped. "Em . . . usa?"

Emusa grinned tearfully as she frantically nodded. "Yes, it's me. Emusa. We made a promise, remember? And I certainly wasn't going to let the DJD or anyone else keep you from me."

His lip trembled as he weakly pulled against the restraints, the fight having left his system. But he had to hold her, know she was real. "Can we . . . remove these?"

Emusa looked over at Ratchet pleadingly. "Of course," Ratchet smiled softly and nodded. "He knows that we pose no danger now."

Emusa gently deactivated the restraints.

Knock Out's servos reached for her facial plating but stopped just short, terrified that they'd pass right through her, revealing yet another torturous illusion. He . . . he couldn't bear the thought.

The femme gently held his servos in her own as she guided them to her facial plating. "Knock… I'm real."

He gasped and wrapped her in the tightest embrace he could muster-admittedly not as strong as usual. He wept freely, overcome with relief and guilt and any number of emotions he couldn't think to name at the moment. Emusa returned the embrace just as tightly as she began to share in his tears.

They would be pay dearly for this.

The Decepticons never ceased to hurt him, even now. Who knows what sorts of torture he was subjected to in the two cycles he had been gone…. But oh, it was so good to have him back. To feel their uncorrupted bond. And to feel him in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Knock…"

He shook his helm against her shoulder plating. "Don't be. Just . . . be here."

"I am. I am here," Emusa tightened her hold on him. "And if you think I'm ever letting you go into a potentially dangerous situation again, you're fragging kidding yourself. The old timer can provide his medical expertise." She chuckled slightly through her tears. "You're lucky I love you so much or else I would have already beat the scrap out of you for making me such a worried wreck."

His servos clenched into fists, as though tightening the embrace. "I'm sorry."

Emusa frowned and she leaned upward to kiss his buccal plating. "That was supposed to make you laugh, slick…. It wasn't your fault that you got captured by those freaks."

He didn't respond, couldn't find the words to even talk about the encounter. But he did blame himself for making her worry and allowing himself to be captured, and he wasn't doing a good job of hiding it from her.

Emusa, sensing this through their bond, vented. "Sorry… That was insensitive of me." She stroked the side of his facial plating. "But, it wasn't your fault, alright? It's theirs. So don't go digging yourself in a pit of self-loathing again… You know, I can't bear to see you like this."

He vented and nodded slightly. "Okay . . ." But he knew that he couldn't shake this off so easily. If he could at all. Even so, he would try . . . for her sake.

_I don't deserve a mech like you, you know that? _She inwardly smiled. _And I know it won't be easy… But you know I never back away from a challenge._

_You're right, you don't deserve someone like me. You deserve someone better . . . I'm so sorry._

"Knock Out, look at me," Emusa's brow furrowed. The mech hesitated. "Knock… please." He vented and reluctantly met her azure gaze.

She tried to send all her love through the bond. _I wouldn't have bonded with you if I thought I deserved someone better. You are the only one for me. I knew that since the day we first met… It's true you have flaws. So do I. Pit, I'm a stuck-up Iacon femme, but a handsome, kind mech like you loves me anyway. And I love you, with all my spark. If I deserve someone better than you, then I am content to live a life of mediocrity. Because… I can't imagine being with anyone than you._

He averted his gaze momentarily. _That's not fair. In this state I can't come up with anything better._ He gently grabbed her servo with both of his, going over every contour with the tips of his digits. _I don't know what I did in a previous life to find myself worthy of you._

Emusa grinned. _I often ask myself the same thing, slick. But we found each other anyway… _Her countenance softened. _So let's make the most of every cycle we have together. No more guilt, no more regret._

He raised her servo to his chassis, holding it against the portion over his spark. _It's a promise._

* * *

Ratchet stood in front of the berth with the control rod in hand. Plasma held her sparkmate's servo as the medic spoke.

"I have to warn you, all textual evidence shows it will be painful when this is deactivated. All the feeling will return to your frame at once and your nerves won't know how to handle it for a moment, at least."

Plasma looked to Silverblaze and vented, nodding slightly before turning back to the medic. "We're ready."

Ratchet looked at the rod. "1, 2-"

Anyone on Cybertron could've heard the moment that Silverblaze regained feeling and control in his frame. As Ratchet warned, every cubic inch of his frame suddenly had feeling again, and after having been under control for so long, it was a massive shock to his system. But for the first time in a long, long time, he could scream.

Plasma clutched at her own spark with one servo while the other tightened its hold on Blaze's. She didn't feel near the same amount of pain as Blaze-their bond was still recovering and something of this nature lost something in translation, it seemed-but it was still agonizing.

It felt like cycles, voors even, but mere moments later the initial shock wore off. With a gasp Silverblaze deactivated the battle mask, revealing pristine, silver facial plating in stark comparison to the charring and stains marring the rest of his frame.

Coolant flowing from both their optics, he raised his arm slightly towards his sparkmate. "Pl-asma-?"

She lept up and wrapped her arms around him, the crying only made worse when she felt him return the embrace. Slag, she'd waited so long for this. Too long.

"I-m sor-ry." He couldn't make out full words, but what was lost in the open air was communicated perfectly through their bond.

She shook her helm more violently than intended. "You have nothing to apologize for," a sob interrupted her. "I have all I need."

Over time he gained strength in his arms, allowing him to cling to her harder. Even as her frame began to beg for recharge, she refused to move. She would be right here until Blaze could leave. By the AllSpark, she was never leaving him again. Never.

* * *

"Where were you?" Vos asked calmly.

Tarn turned on him with a snarl. "None of your fragging business! Are the subjects prepared?"

"Yes. All the control rods have been activated. They are ready for the invasion."

"Then see to it that at the dawn of the next cycle they are ready to launch," Tarn glared. "Contact your caretakers and have them transported to Iacon immediately!"

* * *

A hulking silver mass flew through the sky as the battlefield was surveyed. The mech would have been content to wallow in his isolation and every negative emotion that tugged at his spark and processor but his curiosity overcame all of that.

What was Optimus up to? Shockwave was offline as was Starscream and his chief medical officer had switched sides as had the rest of his soldiers. The Decepticons were no more.

Then why is it that he observed yet another battlefield? He nearly laughed at the irony of it. He used to revel in battle and now the very thought of it disgusted him. But what was to be expected from a corrupt and fallen gladiator?

He transformed and landed with a thud on the metal ground. He knelt down and ran a digit through the thick orange liquid that covered the ground. It wasn't energon and yet it leaked out of the turbofox's frames.

His processor raced as he tried to come up with an explanation. This wasn't Knock Out's doing nor could it be Shockwave's… then who…?

He was answered as a thought suddenly occurred to him. He knew this place. He commissioned it to be built early in the war to five of his most loyal followers.

His optics widened. The Decepticon Justice Division. He cursed himself at his foolishness. He thought the war was over and now a group of radicals that worshipped the ground **he **walked on threatened to destroy the peace that Optimus had rightly won.

He knew then that he could not stay in his isolation for long. And though he also knew that no good deed he could enact now could ever make up for his past sins, he would see that his homeworld stayed out of the darkness he brought upon it so many voors ago.

He transformed and took the skies towards Iacon. "I will see to it that my madness never harms Cybertron again," Megatron vowed.

**D/N: xD And there you have it! Drama, feels from the reunions, and a surprise appearance from Megatron, too. You can blame blondie for my newfound love for the dark side. I mean, seriously. A Megatron and Megatronus one-shot that I wrote in one day flat. One day! I am seriously obsessed. *glares at blondie before continuing* Anywho, we really hope you enjoyed it and that you will continue to as the story progresses. **

**(from P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter) **

**There has never been another god like Me, because I truly care about you and everything you are going through. I see your situation. I know your heart's desire, and I am willing to move powerfully on your behalf. Trust Me; I am able. **

**"For since the world began, no ear has heard and no eye has seen a God like you, who works for those who wait for Him!" Isaiah 64:4**

**Do not let go of the hope you cherish and confess. Seize it and hold it tight. Put your hope in what I have promised you; for I am reliable, trustworthy, and faithful to My Word. **

**"Let us hold tightly without wavering to the hope we affirm, for God can be trusted to keep his promise" Hebrews 10:23**

**May God bless you and your day, my dear friends!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Feeeeeeels, what'd I tell ya? Massive and glorious feels. And look, the boys are recovering! Hopefully now Silverblaze's winning personality will get to show and you guys will get to see why I love him so xD**

**OH OH OH! And I went to Denver Comic Con this past weekend, and guess what. They not only had Bumblebee, they had KITT! Like the Vader's bathroom dashboard and the lightbar and the sound effect and everythiiiiiing TwT he was beautifuuuuuul. You know, meeting the Mass Effect actors (one of whom I've been a fan of for 12 years) was amazing, BUT KITT**


End file.
